120
by Kuroda117
Summary: Un experimento sobreviviente al proyecto "Spartan", ahora vive una nueva vida que le trae muchos retos en su camino a aceptarse tal como es ademas aprender sobre amistad y amor
1. Chapter 1: Experimento

**Cuando la estoy pasando muy mal escribo historias, y si son mas locas, es que paso por unos muy grueso, de todas maneras estaba viendo que casi todos los cross de Halo + MLP hablan casi de todo igual (Que llega el jefe maestro a ese lugar, todos se vuelven ponys, pelean junto a los humanos y viceversa, etc.) solo algunas son buenas, así que mientras trataba de pensar me dije ¿que podria hacerlo original?, estudie el concepto de como se hacia un spartan y pense...esas drogas y demas cosas que hicieron...¿las probaron antes en animales?...estonces se me ocurrio que eso seria original, espero les guste o si no bueno...no importa, es una loca historia que hago para calmarme**

**Los personajes aqui vertidos no me pertenecen si no a sus respectivos dueños, solo los oc que salgan son mios  
**

Capitulo 1: Experimento

Cuando nací, era lo que algunos llamarían un animal normal, un caballo….vivía en una granja hasta que fui vendido, creí que iba a estar en otro campo pero no fue así…..estaba en un lugar que los humanos llamaban laboratorio…..¿te preguntas que si soy un animal, porque estoy razonando?...porque ellos experimentaron conmigo, todos los animales de prueba murieron a excepción de mí, soporte toda sus drogas y cosas que me insertaban, escuche que alguno dijo sobre un proyecto…"Spartan"…y que al ver los resultados en mi resultaban positivos, estaban listos para hacérselos a los de su especie…..nunca demostré mis nuevas habilidades por temor a parecer un fenómeno, así que de todas maneras iba a hacer sacrificado….pero uno decidió seguir experimentando conmigo…..por mas años fui utilizado para probar muchas drogas e inserciones en mi piel y huesos, me hizo aún más fuerte, más ágil, mas inteligente….incluso uno dijo, "serás perfecto para el nuevo proyecto".

Después abandonaron el proyecto al comenzar una guerra contra alguien que llamaban Covenant….pero a pesar de ahora ser solo un caballo ante sus ojos, jamás me sacaron de ese laboratorio y ahí estudiaban todo sobre tácticas, habilidades de combate, espionaje, trayectorias, matemáticas avanzadas, nunca me ocultaban nada por ser solo un caballo tonto ante sus ojos, todo lo estudiaba mientras el viejo laboratorio se volvía una base militar….era lo único que me quedaba al seguir imposibilitado a volver a mi antigua vida, pero ahora con todo este conocimiento, ¿podría volver a ser lo que era?...entonces una humana se me acerco y me miró fijamente, esperaba que me sacara por ocupar espacio en ese lugar pero no….ella era muy lista y vio que en mis ojos brillaba inteligencia….reviso los antiguos expedientes y me puso un nombre…"120, veo que gracias a ti pudimos crear mi proyecto…y sigues aquí vivo demostrando ser una prueba de lo que paso aquí…..alguien tenía un plan para ti".

Los siguientes días no pude ocultar mi habilidad física a pesar de intentar demostrar que solo era un animal y me colocaron en mi flanco el número 120 (por ser el animal de esas pruebas), probaron mi velocidad que superaba al de su auto más rápido, resistencia al frio o calor extremos, agilidad al saltar obstáculos sin dificultad e incluso maniobrar mi cuerpo, hacia esto por otro temor de que ya no les fuera útil, entonces la humana me dejo otra vez, pero les dejo indicaciones de que activaran el aparato, si servía sería un gran avance contra el Covenant. Este aparato se supone que iba a servir como un portal inter-dimensional para que las naves pudieran cruzar más efectivamente el espacio, así que lo probarían en mi para cruzar de un punto del planeta a otro…..pero eso nunca paso cuando atacaron el planeta….todos gritaban y corrían intentando salvar su vida, mi suerte estaba echada, moriría en ese lugar…pero por gracia divina mi confinamiento fue abierto, sabía que no había lugar a donde escapar, había escuchado que destruían planetas enteros…..pero aún quedaba una esperanza, el aparato…..debo agradecer a los humanos por dotarme de la inteligencia necesaria para hacer esto, la active como pude y antes de que un rayo de luz tocara el lugar, lo atravesé…..

Cuando los efectos del aparato terminaron, pude ver que estaba en algún otro sitio….tal vez en el destino que me enviarían, pero no estaba en un edificio si no afuera….había pasto, arboles, se escuchaban las aves cantar…hacia mucho que no las oía, pudiera ser que por fin era libre, no más experimentos o pruebas, no más soportar dolor. Pero todavía seguía una duda en mí, ¿qué hacer?...podría ser que viviera como fui destinado a hacer, un caballo común y corriente…pero ahora soy mas alto y robusto….y este lugar pudiera estar habitado por mas humanos o alguna especie que me considere de dos formas, rico o usable, pero que podía hacer…alguien como yo es para lo único que sirve….resignarme seria la palabra que usan los humanos para referirse a rendirse, aunque solo tenía una oportunidad….la cual es vivir por mi propia cuenta, no solo contaba con mi inteligencia, si no también que soy un herbívoro, un equino….la comida abundaba y seguro había agua cerca, ¿por qué no disfrutar mi estancia aquí antes de volver a ser lo que era?.

Pasaron 2 días y vivía tranquilo y en paz….había grandes extensiones de tierra y nada se aparecía por ahí, supuse que era lo único pensante en este lugar…..y me deprimí, los animales cuando se deprimen es por soledad o falta de compañeros, yo siempre había estado rodeado de animales al principio y después de humanos, recuerdo que escuche a esa humana decir que respondía bien a la dosis…..¿antisocial?...¿dificultad para relacionarme?...ella decía que con esto responderían mejor en el combate, al no tener que demostrar ni miedo, ni dolor, como si fuéramos mejores que maquinas, me pareció detectar que también entraba en esta categoría al decirme algo antes de irse…"Eres como Jonh….no importa el peligro que enfrentes o el reto que tengas que superar, sobrevivirás" pero como sobrevivir a esto….soy un animal, no una persona, me guio por instinto, no por razonamiento, pero todo eso ha cambiado….si he de vivir solo….si he de pelear solo….lo hare.

Ya ha pasado una semana y he decidió comenzar a explorar, desde que llegue siento que mi cuerpo no es el mismo, no entiendo esto…¿a dónde estoy exactamente?...una necesidad humana por saber más, además del hecho de que cuando estaba pastando vi una sombra pasar por encima de mi, no fue un ave o un avión….fue otra cosa y se dirigía el sur….descubriré que es. No tarde mucho en encontrar un camino….no era un paso de animales o algo así, no tan perfecto…..supuse que por las pisadas fueran humanoides que usaban transportes equinos para desplazarse, paso por mi mente mejor alejarme y seguir como ahora, pero eso lo haría el viejo yo antes de tener cerebro suficiente, seguí la senda hasta llegar a un pueblo….era algo muy raro el lugar, ¿tal vez estaban en desarrollo aun?, ¿entonces yo podría ayudar a seguirlos evolucionando?...decidí entrar así solamente, nadie sospecharía de un caballo en un pueblo, pero fue una gran sorpresa lo que encontré….el lugar era regido por ponys, todos se me quedaban viendo al llegar por el tamaño y musculatura que tenía, me preguntaba si hablaban por telepatía o algo así….hasta que llego ella

-¡Hola!

Hablaba, una pony de color rosado y cabello esponjado se me acerco muy alegremente y me saludo, entonces podían hablar….muchos dirían que es una locura pero ese pensamiento también paso por mi cabeza

-¡Soy Pinkie Pie!...¿eres nuevo?, ¿cuál es tu nombre?

Sus preguntas eran muy molestas para mí, tal vez si era lo que había dicho aquella humana, antisocial, intente hablar pero lo único que salió fue un relincho, tendré inteligencia humana, pero mis habilidades lingüísticas nunca se habían desarrollado y nunca necesite aplicarlo

-¿Qué sucede?, ¿te comió la lengua el ratón?

No podía responderle así que decidí ignorarla y seguir mi camino, pero ella estaba atrás de mi todo el tiempo, ella insistía que fuera su amigo y que por que no podía hablar, entonces me detuve y supuse que si no podía comunicarme con palabras, lo haría con letras, así que escribí en el suelo mi numero

-¿120?...¿ese es tu nombre?...veo que tu cutie mark es ese número también, ¿pero qué hace?

A pesar de haber obtenido una respuesta seguía muy curiosa, entonces volví a escribir en el suelo

-¿No….tienes….algo….mejor…que….hacer?, bueno, veras….yo soy la anfitriona y me gusta darle la bienvenida a todos los recién llegados a Ponyville…..

**"Hola Hola Hola**

**Una bienvenida para tí**

**Hola Hola Hola**

**Digo ¿Como estas?**

**Hola Hola Hola**

**Digo hip hip hurra!**

**Hola Hola Hola**

**Bienvenido a Ponyville!"**

Su entusiasmo y alegría que expedía no me impresionaba, entonces decidí seguir al creer que esa ridiculez ya había terminado, pero seguía a mi lado, me mostraba los sitios por donde cruzábamos y quien vivía en cada casa, además de que me preguntaba si comía algo muy especial para estar así de grande y fuerte, mi estatura era de tan solo 1.70 pero con las modificaciones era de 2.10, pesaba antes 800kg y ahora peso 1000kg, por lo que no entraría fácil a alguna casa de estas, tan pequeñas.

-Oh-oh….también debes de conocer a mis amigas y en especial a una amiga muy especial que se volvió una princesa y sobre todo….ooohhh…¿parece que tienen problemas?

Al voltear vi que a una carreta se le había roto una rueda, había varios de esos ponys y caballos mas pequeños que yo, además de unicornios y pegasos, realmente me sorprendió ver ese tipo de razas aquí en este mundo, en los reportes humanos nunca mencionaron un planeta similar a este, usaban magia o algún dispositivo creo yo los unicornios para levantar la carreta mientras le ponían una roca y se mantuviera alzado, pero el peso que traía la carreta era demasiado y les hacía más laborioso el trabajo

-Ya se…..¡oigan, el puede ayudarlos!

Todos voltearon a vernos a los dos, en especial a mi…..supuse que podría hacerlo, si una de mis pruebas de fuerza fue jalar y cargas motores de naves, el unicornio uso su "magia" para levantar otra ves la carreta, pero el peso seguía provocando que lo levante el mínimo, aun así logro meterme abajo y con mi fuerza levantarlo, al momento de poner la roca pude soltarlo y salir….no fue una gran cosa pero me felicitaban por eso….aun así solo les di una mirada y continúe mi camino, ya había visto suficiente y creo que no había de que preocuparme, volvería a donde estaba y se acabo

-¡Eso fue increíble!...tu familia debe de estar muy orgullosa por la forma en que te criaron

En el momento en que ella dijo eso me recordó los dolorosos tratamientos y pruebas que me hicieron, eran inhumanas pero para un animal, esa palabra no existía.

-A propósito, ¿a dónde vas a vivir?...¿ya tienes casa?

Ella me seguía aun, entonces me detuve y escribí en el suelo

-No…pero solo estoy de paso, regresare por….donde vine….no tienes por qué hacer eso, ya estás aquí y todos nos apoyamos, es más…conozco una casa que servirá

Pude haberme ido sin importar lo que dijera, pero algo me decía que me seguiría aún más allá, por lo que decidí complacerla, caminamos un poco mas hasta llegar a un enorme árbol, abrió la puerta y al verlo me di cuenta de que era una biblioteca, la entrada era pequeña pero adentro era espacioso, tenía una habitación arriba y un sótano, lugares a los cuales no podría entrar….pero aquí podría quedarme hasta mañana en la mañana cuando me iría

-Esta casa pertenecía a mi amiga, aunque ahora vive en Canterlot….no creo que haya problemas si que tedas aquí, ya se está haciendo tarde, mañana seguiremos con el tour y para que conozcas a mis amigas…..y nos divirtamos juntos, ¿no te agrada la idea?...hmmmm…es muy extraño….tampoco sonríes….vamos, regálame una sonrisa…..mira…..*plaffff*, un pastel en la cara…..jejejejeje…..¿no?...bueno….no te preocupes, se ve que tienes un caso serio de malhumor, pero ya curaremos eso, adiós…..

¿Reír?...¿alguien como yo puede reír?...relinchar tal vez, pero reír….a pesar de ser equinos, actúan como humanos, me confunde este mundo….antes de descansar reviso cada libro que hay, gracias que hay una vela, logro encenderlo con un fosforo, y leer…había cosas sobre este lugar y su historia….leía cada libro por insignificante que fuera para comprender…..los libros que leía a veces trataban sobre poesía o sobre aventuras que traían los humanos y dejaban a mi alcance, pero lo más que veía eran reportes de guerras y expedientes de soldados.

A la mañana siguiente despierto en la madrugada y salgo de la biblioteca, observo que no hay nadie afuera y me propongo a continuar mi viaje, los libros me indicaron que había mas sitios por ver y me intereso conocerlos, no avance mas de tres pasos cuando ella volvió a aparecer

-¡Buenos días!...veo que también eres madrugador, y me parece bien, ven quiero que conozcas a mas madrugadores

Pensaba escribirle que no me interesa conocer a mas yeguas o caballos, pero nunca me hizo caso y me alentó para seguirla mientras saltaba, me di por vencido y la seguí, llegamos a una granja, me trajo recuerdos de cuando araba los campos y movía las carretas con las legumbres, en el lugar había dos ponys, una yegua con sombrero y un caballo con un collar de arado

-¡Applejack, Big Macintosh, buenos días!

-Pinkie Pie…..hola, ¿qué haces tan temprano?

-Vine a presentarte a mi nuevo amigo 120

-¿120?...¿ese es su nombre?

-Bueno 120, hola soy Big Macintosh….eyyup

-Parece que tu amigo no habla mucho

-Oh, bueno….no puede hablar pero aun así como ven es mas grande que Big

-Si…es grande en verdad, más grande que una vaca….bueno, me da gusto conocerte, pero ahora tenemos que cosechar las manzanas y hacer muchas cosas antes de que la princesa levante el sol

-¿Eh?...oh….creo que quiere ayudarles

-Bueno, unas patas extras vendrían bien, ven…..te enseñare que puedes hacer

Realmente nunca dije nada o hice alguna cara, solo paso eso por mi mente y ella pudo leerlo…¿acaso es adivina?...pero quise volver a intentar, para probarme a mí mismo si en verdad podría volver a mi antigua vida

-Aquí tenemos el arado, espero no sea mucho para ti, lo único que tienes que hacer es ponerte el collar, jalarlo y así revolver la tierra por todo el campo para que podamos cultivar aquí, cuando termines te diré que haremos después

En el momento en que me puse el collar, sentí que era yo de nuevo….comencé a jalar el arado sin dificultad y sin prisas…hacer esto era natural para mi, pero cuando me di cuenta…en menos de una hora ya había terminado…me recordaba a mi antiguo hogar al hacer esto…antes de ser algo que no soy mas….me retire el collar y me dirige a sus plantaciones de manzanos donde estaban recolectándolas

-Veo que ya acabaste….eso fue rápido, ¿no Big Mac?

-Eyyup

-Si gustas puedes descansar, en lo que terminamos de recoger las manzanas…oh y Pinkie Pie dijo que vendría más tarde a ver cómo te había ido

-Hmmm…..¿puedo ayudarles?...seguro amigo….no habrá problema con eso ¿verdad Applejack?

-Bueno…si aún tienes fuerza está bien, lo que tienes que hacer es colocar estas cestas debajo del manzano y después darle una fuerte patada pera que caigan en ellas…sencillo, ¿no?...vamos pruébalo

No me sentía a gusto ver que otros hagan algo mientras yo no hacía nada, mire el manzano que me dijo y deduje que con mi fuerza no solo tumbaría las manzanas, si no el manzano completo….por lo que opte por algo mas practico…mire fijamente el suelo y dirigí mi fuerza a mi pata izquierda….entonces solté un gran golpe al suelo y resulto muy bien por desgracia, ya que no solo tire las manzanas del árbol, si no también el de otros diez cercanos

-No puedo creerlo…..

-Eyyup…

-Me has dejado sorprendida, nunca vi a nadie hacer eso, a menos que fuera con magia…..descuida, no estamos molestos, pero creo que tu fuerza nos sirva para terminar más rápido…solo dame un momento, hay que recoger las manzanas primero

Después de recoger las manzanas volví a hacer lo mismo, solo que esta ves disminuí la fuerza aplicada para no pasar lo mismo, aunque ahora había mas cestas en los arboles de alrededor, terminamos pronto y con todas las manzanas recolectadas fueron subidas a la carreta, sin duda alguna como los granjeros humanos, irían a venderlas en algún mercado

-¡Vamos Applebloom, oh llegaras tarde a la escuela!

-¡Ya voy!

-Ella es mi hermana pequeña, hay que llevarla a la escuela antes de ir a vender esto, Big Mac se quedara con la abuela Smith aquí en la granja…si gustas puedes venir también

-Ya estoy lista….¿quién es él?

-Es 120, un amigo de Pinkie Pie

-Vaya que es grande….seguro que ni siquiera noto el temblor

-No fue un temblor, fue el con un pisotón

-¿En serio?...guaaauuu, ¿y esa cutie mark?...¿ganaste alguna carrera para obtenerlo?

-Vamos Applebloom, no lo molestes, hay que ponernos en camino….¿quieres jalarlo?...descuida, puedo yo sola, has ayudado bastante aquí de todas maneras, vamos

En el lugar que vivía solo algunos granjeros llevaban sus verduras en vehículos, los demás usaban a caballos como yo para llevarlos, me sentí de nuevo ahí….cuando solo pensaba en comer, dormir, trabajar….pero ahora….

-Nos vemos Applejack, 120…

-Pasare por ti en la tarde, vamos a llevar esto al mercado y ganar suficiente dinero

El lugar que la dejamos era un granero….pero era lo que en los humanos significaría una escuela, algo nuevo y raro para mi, nunca necesite ir a una escuela para laborar en el campo….pero mi inteligencia ahora absorbía cada información y experiencia, así como reaccionar a cada situación de manera sistemática. Nos encontramos en una especie de mercado donde varios ponys ofrecían sus productos a otros, yo me quede en la carreta al no poder tener una voz, mientras Applejack vende sus manzanas…..el lugar por extraño que parezca me lo aprendí de memoria….cada sitio, cada lugar que me mostro la llamada Pinkie Pie, se quedó grabado en mi cerebro…como si viviera aquí desde siempre…..¿acaso esa tal Pinkie Pie tenía algo que me complementa?, recuerdo haber escuchado decir a la humana algo sobre controlar esto…."en un animal como el, la soledad y falta de la misma especie no son un impedimento para hacer lo que tenga que hacer, pero aun así en la investigación demostré que puede tener una tendencia suicida…esto quiere decir que los "spartans" necesitan algo que los mantenga vivos psicológicamente, no deben de ser como un soldado normal que al momento de ser abandonado su mente se desquicia, es por eso que implementare que sean entrenados desde chicos, y además necesitaran una mediadora que podrá darles ese apoyo que necesitan…escuchaste amigo, si alguna vez encuentras ese apoyo….quédate con el".

-Oye…¿sucede algo malo?

Mi mente se bloqueo con ese recuerdo que nunca me di cuenta de que era hora de irnos

-Bueno…si te pasa algo solo dímelo, te ayudare en lo que pueda…ya terminamos aquí, podemos ir a comer algo, seguro estará hambriento…..

-¡AUXILIO MI HIJA SE CAYO EN EL RIO!

-Esto parece serio, vamos…..¡WHOOOAAAA!...¿eso fue un tornado?

-¡AU….XI…LIO…!

-¡Descuida pequeña, Rainbow Dash está aquí para ayudar…..te?

Algo en mi me hizo actuar de manera instantánea, solo corrí y salte rápidamente al rio, puse a la pequeña arriba de mí y salimos en cuestión de segundos, cuando me di cuenta todos se me quedaron viendo muy sorprendidos

-¡Gracias….muchas gracias!

-Eso fue increíble 120

-¿Quién demonios eres tú?

-Rainbow Dash, él es 120, amigo de Pinkie Pie

-¿120?...jajajajaja…..pero que nombre mas raro

-120….¿a dónde vas?...Rainbow Dash

-¿Qué?...solo hice una broma, fue muy cool lo que hizo….

-Vamos por el…

Realmente la forma en que se burló de mí no surtió efecto, solo me retire al ya no ser necesitado, además jamás en la vida que llevo me había osado a hacer algo así, camine hasta toparme con una tienda…ropa creo que se llamaba lo que vendían adentro….pero seguí adelante sin importarme

-¡120!

-¡Oye amigo, no quise ofenderte!

-¿Pero en el nombre de Celestia?...¿qué es ese escándalo?

-Rarity, ¿no viste pasar por aquí a un enorme tipo?

-Hmm…no, pero nunca he visto a alguien de ese tamaño, ¿se imaginan la cantidad de tela se tendría que tener para hacerle un traje?...ese tipo de retos me gustan

-Olvida eso, mejor ayúdanos a hallarlo

Al cruzar en una calle me halle a una pony de color amarillo y pelo rosa, parece ser que guiaba a unas ardillas que cargaban bellotas por el sitio, pero seguí mi camino sin que se diera cuenta

-Ok ardillas, no se desvíen ni tiren alguna bellota, podría lastimarse alguien

-¡Fluttershy!

-¡AHHHHHH!

-No es momento de asustarse, has visto a un tipo más alto que una casa

-Rainbow Dash, no es tan grande

-Oh…debo de mejor tomarle medidas…será más sencillo de calcular las gemas a usar

-Bueno…no….pero si quieren mi ayuda, lo hare

Llegue hasta el puente que cruzamos para llegar a la granja y ahí me senté, creí que hacer lo que hacia antes me pondría a sentirme mejor pero solo fue un momento, en cambio cuando salve a esa potrilla fue como si hubiera sido creado para eso, no solo por salvarla…si no actuar de una manera que haría algún soldado…pero no soy un soldado….¿o si soy?...tal vez eso que me hicieron era con ese propósito…..no servía más que para pelear solamente…¿de que les serviría a los habitantes de aquí un caballo que su único propósito es combatir?...en ese momento de duda, algo calmo mi tensión

-¡Hola!...¿qué haces aquí solo?

-(Pinkie Pie)

-Oh cierto…no puedes hablar…..pero no por eso debes de estar solo

Al verla mis pensamientos y dudas se borraron…y decidí contarle lo que había pasado, aunque sea solo un poco

-Hmmm…yo no pertenezco aquí….por supuesto que si, ahora eres parte de Ponyville…..

-(…)

-Lo que…quiero decir….es que vengo…de otro sitio…..¿y son tan grandes como tu?

-(¿A veces se calla?)

-Déjame…terminar…Okidokiloki….de dónde vengo son otras criaturas las que dominan, yo era algo así como su esclavo, alguien que les….servía….y hacia las cosas por ellos que no podían realizar…..¡OOOHHHHHH!

-(Bueno…por lo menos entendió eso)

-Descuida, sea donde sea ese lugar…jamás permitiré que te vuelvan a tratar tan mal, un amigo que haya pasado por eso no tiene que volver a sufrir de nuevo

-(Supongo que era un lindo pensamiento el que tenía)

-Así que te hare esta Pinkie promesa, de que jamás en toda la vida….permitiré que algo así te suceda o te hagan daño, nunca estarás solo de nuevo…..Cross my heart, hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye….

Atrás

-(susurro) Oh, míralos, es tan tierno

-(susurro) Por favor Fluttershy, no seas tan cursi

-(susurro) Ojala me hubiera dicho que iba ir a encontrarse con Pinkie Pie

-(susurro) Bueno…vaya que necesitare mucha tela y gemas…pero es algo que podre hacer

Hay algo en Pinkie Pie que me tranquiliza y me mantiene alejado de mis pensamientos, acaso esa tal Halsey se refería a esto…cuando encuentre a mi apoyo…..¿debo estar a su lado?...no lo entiendo…


	2. Chapter 2: Heridas

**Decidi ponerlo en un punto de la cuarta temporada (obviamente no tiene nada que ver pero es una buena fecha) realmente hubiera puesto de compañero a otro pony, pero si vemos que tiene la misma mentalidad del jefe maestro, consideraria que la siguiente I.A. de el deberia de ser Pinkie Pie...así que por ende ella seria el sosten de su vida, así como fue Cortana con el Master Chief**

Capitulo 2: Heridas

Han pasado tres semanas desde mi llegada, me he acoplado casi a la nueva forma de vida que llevo, Applejack permitió que siguiera trabajando en la granja Sweets Apples Acres y llena solo un poco la necesidad que tengo…..seguía viviendo en la biblioteca y medio mundo ya me conocía como 120…..aun así seguí con mi forma antisocial, me mantenía separados de los demás, incluso de las amigas de Pinkie….solo cuando estaba ella me mantenía en el grupo y en la granja solo cuando había trabajo por hacer, aun no comprendo este lazo que forme con ella, pasaba largas horas de labor, y los ratos que no tenía nada que hacer…leía los libros, me culturizaban en la historia de Equestria, aprendía cada relato, cada mapa y lugar, cada criatura y cada ciudad en tan poco tiempo, en estos últimos días que han pasado Pinkie Pie me platica sobre un evento de otoño llamado la carrera de las hojas, y esta seria la mas interesante porque vendría su amiga al evento llamada Twilight Sparkle, hace tiempo que no la veía y este sería el momento más esperado por todas ellas. Realmente no me emocionaba conocerla, pero solo por complacerla a ella iría, de todas maneras no habría trabajo hasta que pasara ese evento.

Sugarcube Corner

-¿No han notado algo muy extraño entre 120 y Pinkie?

-Bueno, no lo creo Applejack

-Por favor Fluttershy, todas aquí sabemos que esos dos se la han pasado juntos más tiempo que nada

-Eso es cierto cariño, pero Rainbow Dash….eso no tiene nada de malo

-Tal vez ambos tienen una relación

-¿Pinkie Pie y 120?...no se me hacen una pareja muy completa

-Applejack tiene razón, él es muy serio y solitario y Pinkie Pie es muy activa y animada

-Pero….bueno….ambos se entienden ¿no?

-Ven, Fluttershy entiende mi punto

-¡Hola a todas!...¿sobre de que hablan?

-Sobre tu "relación" con 120

-Rainbow Dash, decir eso es muy descortés

-Discúlpala Pinkie Pie, es solo que tiene unas extrañas ideas sobre ti y el

-Oh….¿sobre qué es uno de mis mejores amigos?

-Hmm…no…bueno…si…bueno…

-Lo que Fluttershy intenta decir es sobre qué tal ves 120 te vea más que solo una amiga

-¿Quieres decir una súper-amiga?

-Ves Rainbow Dash, entre ellos no hay nada

-Ok…pero lo mejor es que él nos dijera lo que piensa

-Pero no puede hablar, en todo el tiempo que ha trabajado en la granja solo escribe para preguntar por más tareas

-Si gustan yo le pregunto lo que quieran, él y yo tenemos una buena comunicación

-No importa Pinkie Pie….de todas maneras tu vida con él es privado, no tenemos nosotras que interferir de alguna forma

-Ooohhh, privado….¿que es privado?

-Algo que no conoces por lo que veo

Mas al rato

-(Debería de encontrar algo que hacer, esta inquietud que tengo es muy sofocante)

-¡HOOOOLLAAAAA!

-(Pinkie Pie….¿que hace aquí en la biblioteca?)

-Vine a ver como estabas, sabes…las chicas están algo preocupadas por cómo nos llevamos, yo pienso que bien pero tu ¿qué piensas?

-(Como si pudiera contestarle…..¿sobre qué le habrán preguntado?)

-Oye…¿qué es eso que tienes atrás de la pata?...no me había percatado de eso

Pinkie Pie trata de tocar una parte de mi pata trasera pero no se lo permito, no quiero que vea las cicatrices que aún me quedan, ella se queda viendo extrañada, pero no permitiré que las vea

-Oye…no pienso hacerte nada, solo quiero saber ¿qué es?

-(Supongo que es un momento en que le digo que se vaya)

-Lo….lamento….pero….es…mejor….que…te….retires…., disculpa si te incomode, pero no hay necesidad de…..sal…por…favor…esta-bien, si es lo que quieres…

La actitud de Pinkie Pie se volvió muy triste, pero es tiempo de marcar límites entre nosotros, me asomo por la ventana y veo que su melena se ha alaciado, y su pelaje se ha tornado un poco gris….no se que sentir en estos momento, carezco de muchas emociones. Los días pasan y el evento está próximo a llegar, me he mantenido en las afueras de Ponyville y lejos por supuesto de Pinkie Pie, incluso no he regresado a la biblioteca, supongo que es hora de irme

Sugarcube Corner

-Pinkie, ¿estas bien?...¿Pinkie?

-Me alegra que hayan venido, hace días que esta así

-Descuide sra cake, hizo bien en llamarnos

-¿Qué le habrá ocurrido?

-Tal vez….está enferma

-No lo creo….ahora que lo pienso, ¿han visto a 120 también?

-Ahora que lo mencionas, no se ha parado por la granja…pensé que era por no haber trabajo ahora, esto encajaría perfectamente sobre ambos

-¿Quieres decir que…..se pelearon?

-Si 120 le hizo algo a Pinkie Pie, entonces me las pagara

-No hay razón para recurrir a la violencia Rainbow Dash

-¡Pinkie Pie, abre por favor…somos nosotras!

-No se ustedes, pero voy a buscar a 120 y traerlo a rastras si es necesario

-no creo...que sea una buena idea eso…..

-Tranquila Fluttershy, primero hagamos que Pinkie salga

-Descuiden, ya salí…lamento haberlas preocupado

-Pinkie Pie, cariño…te ves terrible

-¿Qué sucedió Pinkie Pie?

-Creo que moleste mucho a 120 y bueno…

-Oh Pinkie…no hay necesidad de ponerse así, solo tienes que hablar con él y veras que todo se arreglara

-¿Usted cree sra. Cake?

-Por supuesto, es más, deberías de ir a buscarlo

-Vamos Pinkie Pie, te acompañaremos, ¿verdad chicas?

-Si….vamos

-Ok….eso me anima, vamos y me disculpare con el

En la biblioteca

*Toc*Toc*

-¡120!

-Creo que no esta

-Esto es raro…¿a dónde estará?

-Creo que no quiere verme

-No digas eso cariño, de seguro está en la granja, ¿no crees Applejack?

-Si….vamos ahora, de seguro que está trabajando aun cuando no deba

Sweet Apple Acres

-¡Big Mac!

-Eyuup….¿que sucede?

-¿Has visto a 120?

-Eyuup….pero eso fue hace horas

-¿A dónde se dirigió?

-Escribió que se iba de Ponyville

-¿Qué?

-Agradeció el trabajar aquí, pero que era tiempo de seguir su camino

-Todo fue mi culpa…

-Pinkie Pie…

-No creo que este tan lejos, veras que en menos de 10 segundos lo traeré de vuelta, solo espera

-¡Rainbow Dash, ni siquiera sabes hacia donde se fue!

-¡Descuida!...¿qué tan lejos llegaría un caballo de su tamaño?

Una hora después

-¿Cómo te fue Rainbow?

-Bueno…realmente desapareció

-Habla más bajo, Pinkie Pie está muy triste

-Si no logramos que vuelva, Pinkie estará muy deprimida para ver a Twilight

Han sido horas desde que me fui de Ponyville, abarque un buen trecho y continuo mi camino por Ghastly Gorge,, supongo que dentro de poco estaran celebrando su evento otoñal en Whitetail Wood, realmente me quede algo extraño al no ver más a Pinkie, siento que mi cabeza explotara y mis deseos de combatir se hacen presentes al defenderme de las anguilas Quarray, sacan sus cabezas por los agujeros, pero yo me desvio cruzando por arriba de ellas y paso sin mayor problema…pero hay algo que me intriga al sentir otras cosas, una gran multitud de criaturas aladas como insectos, pero parecían ponys…sobrevolando el lugar, siguiendo a una mas grande….presiento problemas ya que se dirigen hacia Whitetail Wood, no sé si serán invitados o algo, pero prosigo mi camino , ya no es asunto mío esto…..


	3. Chapter 3: Spartan

**En esta parte, los combates serian de mano a mano (o pata a pata), ¿cual malvado seguia libre para causar destrozos?, obviamente la reina Chrysalis, así que estaba bien incluirla, ademas de tener suficientes vasallos para presentar una amenaza, 120 los combate como si fuera un spartan humano, solo que como un caballo, así que me parecio logico eso (nada de armas de fuego o algo parecido, tendria que responder como disparaba armas sin usar dedos) incluire otros oc mios para darle mas trama a esta historia, o algunos de ellos...si los humanos o el covenant, flood, forerunners participaran en esto...creo que no, aunque no directamente, 120 a sido usado con muchos propositos por lo que el ni siquiera sabe que han hecho con el antes de saber que significaba la palabra experimento, por lo que tendra uno que otro truco bajo su pata**

Capítulo 3: Spartan

Whitetail Woods

Todos en Ponyville y demás ciudades han venido a presenciar el evento otoñal en Whitetail Woods, hay puestos de comida, muchos ponys participan en varios eventos donde Applejack y Rainbow Dash vuelven a enfrentarse, aunque esta vez sin trampa….mientras participan Rarity se queda junto con Fluttershy a lado de Pinkie Pie que sigue muy desanimada por lo sucedido

-Descuida Pinkie Pie, estoy segura que regresara

-Este…si tiene razón Rarity, debe de estar de vuelta dentro de poco

-….

Mientras

-Ok Rainbow Dash…..parece que esta vez vamos iguales

-No por mucho….Applejack

-Me sigue preocupando mucho Pinkie Pie

-Si, a mi también….espero se anime cuando vea a Twilight

Froggy Bottom Bog

He llegado a el pantano de Froggy….será mejor que camine con cuidado a menos que quiera terminar aquí, aunque hay algo extraño en el ambiente, nunca estuve antes en un pantano…pero no creo que ese sentimiento sea normal, al empezar a cruzar el pantano me doy cuenta de algo que está hundiéndose en el lodo, al acercarme y examinarlo me doy cuenta de que es un casco…los cascos de este tipo no llegan a estos lugares por si solos….reviso el lugar y noto otro casco más adelante….algo no está bien en este lugar. Comienzo a recorrer el rastro y descubro algunas piezas más de armaduras y lanzas, ¿un destacamento perdido tal vez?...al continuar noto que me observan…..mantienen su distancia pero me vigilan, es cuando descubro una cueva, mi instinto me alerta del peligro, pero entro de todas formas, al descender a través de esa cueva siento el piso muy pegajoso y las paredes húmedas….una mala señal, pero en el momento en que llego a la galería más grande la poca luz que llega no me permite ver todo a mi alrededor, es entonces que desisto de mi búsqueda y comienzo a retirarme

Whitetail Woods

-¡Yeguas y Potros, el momento culminante de todo el lugar a llegado…la carrera de las hojas esta por empezar, como todos saben, la carrera es una gran e importante tradición pues sin ella las hojas de otoño en Equestria jamás caerían ademas este año es muy especial ya que tenemos la visita de la princesa Celestia, la princesa Luna y la nueva princesa Twilight Sparkle!

-¡YAAAAYYYYYY!

-Parece que esa pony a tomado la lugar de Pinkie Applejack

-Si…..pero descuida, cuando llegue Twilight todo se solucionara y ella volverá a hacer la de antes

-¡Y aquí están, todos hagan reverencia a las princesas!

-(Hmmm….¿que es esa luz?)

-Mira Pinkie Pie, ha llegado Twilight

-Si…se ve muy hermosa ¿no lo crees?

-Si…eso me alegra un poco

-Pero no veo a Spike…¿donde estará?

Al momento de acercarme a esa diminuta luz morada, varios sonidos empiezan a sonar por todo el lugar

-¡Gracias mis queridos Ponys, este año hay muchos competidores y espero den todo su empeño para salir victoriosos!

-(Un capullo….hay algo adentro)

-¡Como todos saben celebramos el primer año de la princesa Twilight Sparkle, quien a demostrado ser una gran soberana en Equestria, por lo cual la princesa Luna y yo estamos muy orgullosas por su avance!

-(¿Qué es esto?)

-((Cuidado, detrás de ti))

La unicornio alada atrapada en el capullo me alerta del peligro que yo ya sabía que había, eran cientos de esas cosas que habían volado hace rato, ella ilumina más el lugar y muestra a varios pegasos y a otras dos como ella atrapados en varios capullos

-¡Sin más que decir, dejemos que el evento principal comience!

-¡Yayyyy!

-¡GZZZZZZZZZ!

-(Tengo que sacarlos de aquí)

Esas cosas empiezan a atacarme lanzándose en picada, pero logro esquivarlos sin problemas, después se arremolinan a mi alrededor y de repente cambian de forma, a mi imagen…pero el tamaño que tenía no lo podían duplicar bien, por lo que eran una versión más pequeña, su fuerza era muy baja pero eran más por lo que tenían ventaja contra alguien que no fuera yo, a punta de golpes y patadas logro deshacerme de ellos sin problemas, incluso cuando se amontonan encima de mí los arrojo como si fueran basuras y en tan solo minutos son derrotados y se quedan tirados inconscientes en el suelo, en ese momento comienzo a abrir los capullos y sacar a alguien que me pueda explicar que sucede

-*cof*cof*, gracias….hay que sacar a todos de aquí pronto

-(Estoy en eso)

-Disculpa la pregunta en estos momentos pero…¿quién eres y que haces aquí?

-…..

-Bueno si, hay que sacar a todos de aquí

La unicornio alada usa su magia para sacar a las otras dos mientras yo saco a todos los demás pegasos de los capullos

-¡Princesa Celestia!, ¿esta bien?

-Si…*cof*cof*…gracias Twilight….debes de sacar a Luna también…jamás pensé que nos emboscaran de esa manera

-Yo tampoco...pero eran demasiados contra nosotros, utilizaron su habilidad de cambiar a nuestra imagen y por eso nos vencieron, debemos de apresurarnos y llegar cuanto antes a Whitetails Woods

-Concuerdo contigo Twilight…..deprisa

-(¿Twilight?)

-*cof*cof-gracias Twilight….creí que era mi fin

-Descuida Spike, todo está bien ahora

-Si…oye…¿quién es el?

-Es un amigo, nos acaba de salvar

-¿Y que está escribiendo en el suelo?

-Luna ¿te encuentras bien?

-Si hermana mayor….*cof*cof*

-¿Qué si….yo…soy…una…de…las…amigas…de….Pinkie Pie?, si…¿la conoces?

-¿Quién es el Twilight?

-Parece ser que es el amigo de Pinkie Pie, ¿como se llamaba?...120, tenia deseos de conocerte después de recibir cartas de Pinkie sobre ti…..aunque hace días que no recibo alguna….

-Dejemos las presentaciones para después, hay que llegar lo mas pronto posible al evento otoñal, ¿quién sabe que planea hacer Chrysalis?

-Lo mas seguro es que desea atrapar a todos los Ponys y quitarles su amor para volverse aún más poderosa

-Guardias, prepárense, hay que salir de aquí de inmediato y dirigirnos a toda velocidad a Whitetail Woods

-(Entonces lo que vi fue….eso quiere decir que está en problemas Pinkie Pie….¿pero yo que puedo hacer?)

"Todos los Spartans nunca mueren, solo se pierden en acción"

-(¿?)-

"Tú sabes bien como yo que eres algo más que una simple máquina o un objeto de pruebas, eres la siguiente fase de tu especie, no deberían de subestimarte, no debes de subestimarte"

-Tardaremos un poco en llegar, pero si nos apresuramos podremos….

-¡Espera!...¿a donde vas?

-Tranquila princesa Luna….él va ayudar a sus amigos

Whitetails Woods

-¡Qué bueno que permanezcan con nosotros en este evento tan importante, mientras los competidores corren hasta no más poder, poniéndose Applejack y Rainbow Dash a la cabeza demostrando esta vez una gran decisión en ganar el primer puesto, ninguna parece cederle terreno a la otra y dudo que haya otro pony mas rápido que iguale su velocidad!

-(Mas rápido, mas rápido)

-¡Miren como caen las hojas, sin duda este momento no será olvidado por muchos!

-(¡FUERA DE MI CAMINO!)

Mi velocidad aumento demasiado teniendo solo en mi cabeza llegar lo antes posible antes de que esa tal Chrysalis intente algo, atravieso a las anguilas sin demoras, usándolas como escaleras para no tener que desviarme y cruzar rápidamente ese desfiladero

-¡Estamos casi en la última recta, casi todos los arboles han perdido sus hojas y…que gracioso, creo que hay más ponys en el lugar que hace rato, sin duda este evento trae mucho público!

-¡Esta ves ganare yo Applejack!

-¡No si me apuro antes Rainbow Dash!

-¡Este será un final de fotografía, parece que va a ganar Applejack, no Rainbow Dash….Applejack, Rainbow Dash, esta muy parejo!…¿eh?...pero esperen ¿que es eso que se acerca a toda velocidad del lado opuesto de la carrera?

-¿Alcanzas a ver algo Fluttershy?

-No…¿y tu Pinkie Pie?

-Yo….veo…¡120!

-¿Qué, 120?

-¡Es el, es el, tenían razón…el regreso!

-(¡Ahí están!)

-Parece ser que es 120, pero esta corriendo en dirección contraria…..

-¿A dónde va?

-No lo se…..

-Parece que a cambiado de dirección y se dirige…..¿qué?...¡se dirige al podio de las princesas!

-¡Alto!

-(Blanco localizado)

-¡Ah esquivado a los guardias reales y realiza un espectacular salto, haciendo una embestida a…..¡ACABA DE EMBESTIR A LA PRINCESA TWILIGHT!

-120…¿Por qué?

-Oh cielos

-No….no debiste hacer eso…creí que éramos amigos

-(Ah….ah…..vamos…sabes que ya los descubrí)

-¿Cómo osas arruinar esto?

-La único que arruino esto eres tu…

-¡Por la gracia de Celestia, 6 princesas!

-¡Hmp….supongo que ya es tiempo de quitarnos las mascaras!

En ese momento veo que el impostor se levanta y cambia a su verdadera forma, al igual que todos los demás duplicados….incluso la otra falsa princesa llamada Luna y la mas alta….revelándose como la reina Chrysalis

-Vaya, vaya…no sé cómo se liberaron...pero aun así somos más que ustedes

-El número no importa Chrysalis, de todas maneras no dejaremos que intentes lo que quieras hacer aquí

-Solo deseaba apoderarme de algunos para alimentar a mis vasallos….pero eso no ha cambiado….no importa que sean ahora tres alicornios, siguen siendo débiles contra mi y no hay esta vez un poder mágico suficientemente grande y poderoso que pueda derrotarnos a todos nosotros

-Tal ves sea así, pero estoy segura que 120 podrá hacerlo

-¿120?...con que así te llamas, no sabia que alguien como tu pudiera descubrir nuestro plan…entonces supongo que será un honor que te hagamos pagar primero por intentar arruinar la fiesta

-No creo que puedas, él es muy fuerte y rápido….además no importa si muchos lo consideran un solitario, un antisocial, es mi amigo e hice una pinkie promesa de que nunca estaría solo de nuevo

-Este sentimiento…este aroma, es increíblemente irresistible

-¡PINKIE PIE CUIDADO!

-¿Eh?...oh-oh

-(¡ALEJENSE DE ELLA!)

Algo dentro de mí se activó y comienzo a combatir a cada uno de ellos sin darles oportunidad de defenderse, los demás se unen a la batalla al igual que los ponys del evento y la guardia real junto con las princesas, los llamados Changelings demuestran su habilidad al cambiar de forma para confundirlos, pero no a mi…por que los reconozco y los derroto antes de que puedan hacer otra cosa

-¡Desháganse de el!

Las ordenes de la reina llegan a sus vasallos que comienzan a rodearme, uno a uno se transforman a mi imagen, pero yo los recibo con contrataques para deshacerme de ellos sin dificultad, nunca creí que haría esto, tan naturalmente…sabia que habían experimentado también con mi cerebro…pero ellos…hicieron algo mas conmigo….¿acaso era un fracaso o el fruto de su trabajo?

-¿Qué eres tú?

-Rindete Chrysalis, tu armada no es rival para mi gente

-Tal vez, pero antes castigare a aquel que me hizo fracasar en mi plan

-¡120 CUIDADO!

-(Pinkie Pie)

Pinkie Pie se mete entre el rayo de energía que lanzo Chrysalis contra mí, no puedo esquivarlo ya que si me quito dañara a Pinkie, entonces la tomo y la cubro con mi cuerpo, realmente no se si mi cuerpo resistirá el impacto…pero algo en mi pata derecha me hace recordar sobre otro proyecto que probaron en mi

"-¿Qué haces con ese animal?

-Estoy diseñando un escudo que proteja a sus usuarios de los daños en un 100%

-¿Invencibilidad?...ese sería un gran logro, pero requerirá una gran cantidad de energía para dispararse o volverse a cargar…además los reportes indican que solo dura 10s en el covenant

-Segundos vitales para aguantar cualquier cosa

-¿Piensas ponerle armadura a ese caballo?

-No...seria ridículo

-Si le piensas poner eso a él, ¿con que lo va activar?

-Su energía vital

-¿Estás loco?...¿cómo crees que va a sobrevivir a tal descarga?

-Lo hará…estoy seguro….ha sobrevivido más halla que todos los demás animales del proyecto

-De todas maneras es una pérdida de equipo y tiempo, será sacrificado cuando lleguen los militares, recuerda que lo que hacemos es secreto e ilegal

-Todo es ilegal…¿temes seguir descubriendo nuevas cosas?

-No…solo que no disfruto seguir abriendo y cerrando a este animal como si fuera un muñeco de trapo

-Hombre…eres un científico y además ingeniero, ¿no crees que esto podría salvarle la vida a cualquier soldado cuando estalle junto a el una bomba de fragmentación o una de energía del covenant?

-Si le salva la vida a él, en un momento crítico…entonces habrá valido la pena…..prepáralo entonces…ya me parece más una máquina que un equino"

Energía vital…..algo que puedo gastar si esto la protege, mi cuerpo comienza a cubrirse con especie de escudo blanco, el impacto realmente iba a ser devastador, pero lo soporto, aunque dure 5s la descarga

-Grrrrr…¡ Changelings retirada!

-¡No escaparas Chrysalis!

-¡Guardias, aprésenla!

-¡Primero deberán adivinar cual es la correcta, hahahahaha!

-¡Maldición, todos se volvieron ella!

-Descuida, usare mi magia para…..

-¡Twilight, Rarity, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Spike, Fluttershy, alguien ayúdeme!

-Pinkie Pie…..¿que sucede?

-Es 120, el…..el…

Sala de médica

-Descuida Pinkie Pie, el estará bien

-Si…un tipo grande como el no cae tan fácil

-El…me protegió….dio todo para protegerme

-Tranquila Pinkie Pie…el estará bien, te lo prometo

-Mira ahí viene el medico

-Bueno…ya esta estable….y se recuperara

-¿Ves Pinkie Pie?

-Esas son buenas noticias

-Tienes razón cariño

-Yeaahh….si un gran huerto no puede contra el, nada lo hará

-Podrán pasar a verlo después, pero tengo que advertirles que no intenten tocarle algunas partes de su cuerpo

-¿A que se refiere?

-Bueno…verán….

¿Dónde estoy?...¿que sucedió?...¿sigo vivo?...¿acaso estoy de vuelta en el laboratorio?...no….estoy en una especie de cama….¿que es este lugar?...supongo que la cosa que me insertaron sirvió….pero uso mucho de mi energía….supongo que una vez más y me matara…pero valió la pena después de todo, solo tengo que levantarme y salir de aquí, no me gustan los lugares que me recuerden ese sitio…¿hm?

-Toc-toc-

-(¿Tocan la puerta como si pudiera contestar?, debe de ser ella)

-¿Puedo…pasar?

-(¿Por qué esta triste?)

-Primero que nada, quisiera decir que lamento si te ofendí en algún momento, es solo que no sabía que tenías "eso"

-(Oh….ya lo sabe)

-Pero no tienes por qué temer, entiendo que sea algo delicado…..y si no quieres hablar de eso, está bien….bueno quise decirte eso así que te dejare a solas…

-(Espera)

-¿Qué sucede?...

Tenía mis dudas, pero seguírselo ocultando sería inútil, primero le muestro mi pata derecha, donde solo lo notaria alguien si observa cuidadosamente, ella toma mi pata y la revisa, entonces observa con asombro la gran cicatriz que tengo, me abrieron desde el talón hasta el espejuelo para insertarme piezas de metal para reforzar mi esqueleto, además de insertarme ese aparato en el, después le muestro la izquierda, el mismo procedimiento en cada una de mis patas, algunas partes desconozco que hicieron exactamente ahí, en varias partes de mi espina dorsal también fue cambiado, incluso mis ojos fueron alterados debido a las drogas que me daban, le mostré cada parte que conocía donde habían actuado quirúrgicamente y en el momento en que termine, ella se quedó como asombrada por todo lo que le mostré, pero su reacción después fue distinto ya que ella me abrazo

-*sniff*sniff*-

Realmente no entiendo que son estos sentimientos, en la naturaleza animal de dónde vengo estas cosas no existen, solo en el mundo humano…..entiendo que es tristeza, pero no sé por qué se activan…mientras ella me abraza no se cómo responder a eso…así que hago lo mismo que ella….y supongo que es lo mejor por ahora….


	4. Chapter 4: La caida de Ponyville

**Intento seguir siendo racional a la hora de escribir, por lo que evito situaciones que sean absurdas como un ejemplo un pony disparando ¿si no tiene dedos como lo hace?, peleas pues siguen siendo iguales (patadas, magia y puñetasos hacen el trabajo) pero este enemigo que se enfrentan si usa las armas por que tienen manos, se ira explicando esto conforme sigamos la historia, como dije anteriormente habra de la participación de halo pero de manera indirecta**

Capítulo 4: Fall of Ponyville

En algún lugar

-Chrysalis….¿todo esta listo?

-Si…mis Changelings están en posición

-Scorpan….tienes todo para conquistar los demás territorios, no me falles

-Si mi señor….

-Después de mucho tiempo, eh logrado dominar este regalo de otro mundo, con esto nos dará la absoluta victoria contra las princesas…¡AVANCEN!

Después de los eventos de otoño, llego el invierno….y después la primavera, me mantengo ocupado ayudando aun en Sweet Apple Acres, y en cualquier actividad que requieran mi fuerza, mi relación con Pinkie Pie y las demás le mantengo estable….pero siento algo, algo familiar desde hace tiempo….no sé qué acontecimiento sucederá pronto…..no después de la plática que tuve con las princesas en Canterlot

En invierno fuimos invitados a Canterlot para que protagonizaran una obra teatral, inicialmente no deseaba ir pero la insistencia de Pinkie Pie fue tal que tuve que acceder, al momento de bajar del tren todas se maravillaron al estar ahí nuevamente en esta época del año, disfrutaban el lugar y estaban deseosas de ver a la princesa Twilight, "Heart Warming Eve" se llama lo que celebran….cuando estaba en la granja los humanos celebraban algo llamado navidad, tiene similitudes casi idénticas, desde que estaba en el laboratorio ya nunca había visto nieve y sentirlo de nuevo, es algo muy difícil de explicar. Al momento de llegar a Canterlot las chicas y Discord se pusieron atrás del escenario para prepararse mientras yo me quedaba en la sala para observar el espectáculo, realmente no pretendía quedarme pero lo haría si eso hacia feliz a Pinkie, fue en ese momento que la princesa Twilight vino hacia mí

-120…me alegra que hayas venido

-(…)

-Lo siento, a veces olvido que no puedes hablar, pero puedes responder con la cabeza si quieres

-(De acuerdo)

-Este espectáculo….me recuerda cuando yo la protagonice con ellas, antes de ser princesa….esos eran buenos tiempos

-(Eso creo)

-Supongo que sabes por qué he venido a verte

-(Querrás saber más sobre mi)

-Por tu mirada deduzco que sí, ven conmigo por favor…no tomara mucho tiempo y volveremos pronto para ver la obra

Mientras ella avanza doy una mirada al escenario y veo a Pinkie Pie que me saluda….le regreso el saludo y cuando ella ya no está viéndome sigo a la princesa, caminamos a través de los pasillos del castillo, mientras los soldados saludan a la princesa poniéndose en firmes, llegamos a un cuarto donde nos esperaban la princesa Celestia y la princesa Luna

-Bienvenido 120, por favor ponte cómodo

-(Estoy bien así)

-Creo que prefiere estar parado…hehe…

-Descuida Twilight, no me está insultando ni nada parecido….primero que nada, no te agradecí adecuadamente la otra vez, me alegra que nos hayas encontrado y rescatado además de ayudarnos a salvar a los demás ponys

-Hermana, creo que estas siendo muy amable…..además nuestro invitado quiere que vayamos al grano

-¿Qué le hace pensar eso princesa Luna?...está prestando atención a cada palabra que sale de la princesa Celestia

-(…..)

-¿O no?

-120….debes de saber que desde el ataque de Chrysalis la hemos estado buscando, pero perdimos su rastro una vez más, pero no solo te llamamos para eso….en nuestra búsqueda mis guardias hallaron esto…este metal es muy raro para que venga de Equestria, o de algún lado de este mundo….¿sabes que es?

-(Esto es…..no puede ser)

-A mi solo parece un pedazo de metal…oh….¿sucede algo malo?

-(Es mejor que no lo toques)

-Parece que si sabes que es, ¿no lo crees hermana mayor?

-Concuerdo…este descubrimiento es algo que ¿tenga que temer?

-(Yo espero que no)

-¿Qué sucede 120?...de donde viene este cosa o para que sirve

Tratar de explicarles sería muy difícil además de complicado, así que tomo este artefacto con mi boca y les doy una demostración al partir a la mitad un mueble del lugar, esta cosa es un arma que solo una criatura llamada Sangheili usa, la espada de energía…¿cómo un artefacto que se supone nunca debió aparecer aquí pudo estar aqui en este mundo?, todas se quedan asombradas y algo temerosas por algo como esto

-¿Qué clase de arma es esta?

-Lo partió como si nada

-Esto es algo que no debe de permanecer en Equestria, ni en manos de nadie mas

-(Eso espero)

-Pero princesa, no sabemos de que esta hecho o si puede explotar o peor…

-Estoy consciente de eso Twilight…..es por eso que estará bien resguardado en los tesoros reales, donde nunca será usado y su existencia jamás deberá de ser relevado

-Concuerdo contigo hermana mayor

-Lo mismo digo…y 120 también está de acuerdo…..aunque, eso me genera mas preguntas ¿cómo supiste lo que era?

-(Entre menos sepan, es mejor)

-Espera un segundo, no hemos terminado de hablar o algo parecido

-Déjalo Luna, aunque él tuviera deseos de decírnoslo….no creo que podamos comprender todo lo que quiera enseñarnos

-Entiendo hermana mayor

-Sera mejor que lo acompañe….y lo lleve de vuelta a la obra antes de que se den cuenta de que no esta

-Te lo encargo Twilight…..y gracias por traerlo….por cierto, después del invierno deberás de ir al imperio de cristal con Candance y Shining Armor….

¿Sera una señal eso?...esa espada me recuerda lo que vivía día a día el mundo de dónde vengo, ¿podrán los Covenants llegar a Equestria?...¿si lo hacen qué posibilidades tiene este mundo para sobrevivir?...estas preguntas me llevan de vuelta al salón donde siguen con la obra…..mientras representan su obra, cierro los ojos y me imagino un escenario donde todo está en llamas, ponys corriendo de aquí por haya, covenants persiguiéndolos…un gran rayo que destruye todo…al abrir mis ojos veo que todo está como debe de ser y espero siga igual…..

-Estás pensando cosas que no nos puedes decir, ¿verdad?

-(No lo comprenderían de todas maneras)

-Tu cara muestra rasgos de que sucederían muchas cosas malas si algo mas apareciera ¿no es así?

-(….)

-Te prometo que seguiremos buscando no solo a Chrysalis, si no también buscaremos respuestas para hallar que nadie más tenga algo como eso

-(Ojala decirlo fuera tan sencillo, si llegara a pasar, nada se salvaría)

-Pero olvidemos eso…y disfrutemos el final de la obra

**El fuego que hay en nuestra amistad,**

**Mientras vivo esté no nos va a separar,**

**Ganar la batalla no es prioridad,**

**Risas, Canciones nos unen más, **_**(nos unen más)**_

**Somos un círculo de amistad,**

**Los ponys que irán unidas hasta el final.**

-120….120…despierta, parece que estas en otro mundo

-(Hmmm….)

-Discúlpalo Pinkie, últimamente a trabajo mucho

-Pero hoy no hablaremos sobre trabajo ¿verdad cariño?

-Tienen razón, hablemos sobre otra cosa….como sobre el viaje de Twilight y Spike al imperio de cristal

-Si, espero que pronto vayamos a visitarla

-Si…eso sería lindo

-Por favor Fluttershy….ir a ese lugar es como querer ser un vidrio muy brillante como un espejo

-Un D-I-A-M-A-N-T-E Discord….en particular me gustaría volver a brillar nuevamente como una

-Es verdad y sería muy divertido…..oh, además seria tu primera visita a ese lugar ¿verdad 120?

-Te agradara el lugar, es muy sofisticado y tengo el traje ideal que quiero que uses….después de mucho trabajo por fin cree el traje ideal para ti

-(Si…que divertido)

-Hmm, que rico….esta comida es deliciosa

-¿Pero que?...¡Rainbow Dash!...¿no se supone que sería un día soleado?

-Descuida, en un parpadeo lo arreglo

-¿Cómo puedes ser tan haragana?...

-Este Rarity….

-¿Qué?

-Creo que eso no es una nube….

-¿Qué es eso?

Cuando todos se quedaron observando al cielo me quede extrañado y mire también, mis ojos no podían creer lo que veían…..una nave covenant….aquí en Ponyville…..¿cómo pudieron llegar?...los ponys se quedan maravillados frente a esta nave del cual nunca en su vida habían visto pero yo me temía lo peor

-¿De dónde salió eso?

-¡Bon Bon, ven, te dije que los humanos vendrían algún día!

-¡Lyra espera!

-Es muy grande…..¿no lo crees 120?

-120….estas sudando mucho….

-(¡Tenemos que salir de aquí)

-Oye…no empujes

-120 tiene razón, no sabemos si es seguro esa cosa

-Creo que comparto su idea…hay que irnos

-Ha…no importa, no se ve tan amenazante

-Tengo mucho miedo….

-Fluttershy, descuida…el gran Discord está aquí para protegerte

-Ahí viene otro….y otro…son tres….

-(Phantoms)

-¿Qué está haciendo esa cosa?

-Parece…un cañon..

-no me digan que va a….que va a….

En ese momento el tiempo paso muy lentamente, cuando el phantom disparo contra la alcaldía la destruyo y los demás que lo acompañaban hicieron lo mismo contra los edificios…..uno de esos disparos fue en nuestra dirección y destruyo el lugar donde estabamos reunidos…el ruido de la explosión me tomo por sorpresa, me desvanezco un segundo al golpearme la cabeza volviéndose todo negro para mi

"-Oye 120, ¿no te has preguntado si hay vida en otros planetas"

-(¿otras vidas?)

-Por supuesto que lo hay Pinkie Pie…..con la investigación que hice y el mapa que compre -podremos salir uno de estos días en buscar evidencia sobre los humanos

-Eso sería grandioso Lyra, y con 120 a nuestro lado no habría nada que temer

-(Espero ese día nunca llegue)

-Y cuando los hallemos les daremos una grata bienvenida para que sean nuestros nuevos amigos"

-120

-(Espero ese día nunca llegue)

-120

-(Porque si llegara a pasar, sería el fin de este mundo)

-¡120 despierta vamos…..no me asustes!

-(Pinkie Pie)…..

-Estas bien….me alegro tanto

-¡No es momento de abrazarnos debemos de salir de aquí!

-¡Vayan, yo las cubriré!

-Discord…ven con nosotras

-Todos están corriendo como locos, es el fin, lo peor que nos pudo pasar

-¡Tranquilízate Rarity, les daré una lección a esos!

-¿A dónde crees que vas Rainbow Dash?

-¡Suéltame Applejack, si no hacemos algo perderemos Ponyville!

Mientras ellas discutían, yo me reponía del golpe…..los Phantom seguían atacando solo los edificios, pero habían descendidos de ellas varias cosas….¿covenants?...enfrente de nosotros veíamos a ponys como Carrot Cake, Rose, Lucky, Bon Bon, Pearl y demás ponys recibir un impacto de un rayo…no era para lastimar, si no aturdir…estaban capturándolos…sin duda para aprender de ellos, aprovecharía esa ventaja para derrotarlos y liberarlos a pesar de que el humo no me dejaba verlos bien

-¡Rápido hay que salir de aquí!

-¡Rarity!

-¿Sweetie Bell?

-¡Applejack!

-¿Applebloom?

-¡Rainbow Dash!

-¿Scootaloo?

-Oh no las están persiguiendo

-((Atrapen a las pequeñas))

-¡Sweetie Bell!

-¡No vayas Rarity!

-Yo las rescatare, huyan de aquí

-((Disparen a Discrod))

-Saben tu nombre….

-Entonces saben que no deben de jugar conmigo

-((No permitan que usen su magia))

-((Señor, tenemos a las portadoras de los elemento aquí también))

-((Atrápenlas a todas))

-¡Ya verán quien quiera que sean!

-((Es el fin para ustedes))

-(Aun no)

-¿120?...¡120 ESPERA!

-((¡Detengan a ese))

Su reacción es lenta, sus disparos no son certeros y tampoco se mueven como un verdadero ejército del covenant, además hablan un idioma que entiendo…..no son covenants….mi acción logra que las tres pequeñas Crusaders lleguen hasta ellas mientras me adentro en el humo y los embisto….intentan dispararme pero son muy lentos…..tienen tecnología covenant pero a penas y lo usan correctamente, su cuerpo es de equino pero su torso es humano…..¿centauros?...derroto a cada uno con algo de dificultad, son fuertes y portan armadura del covenant, pero son débiles contra mi, los golpeo en sus patas obligándolos a arrodillarse y cuando eso sucede les doy un golpe en el rostros, son más altos que yo, intentan no dispararse entre ellos pero eso me da ventaja a mi…así que los dejo fuera de combate y antes de que el humo se disipe yacen debajo de mi los cuerpos de este enemigo….y mi sorpresa es más grande al ver que su rostro, su cuerpo, son todos iguales…..¿qué sucede aquí?...


	5. Chapter 5: La huida

**Ok cambio al estilo que estan acostumbrados para que no se me pierdan, unos puntos antes de que comiencen a leer: 1.- En este punto Twilight estaba en el imperio de cristal para aprender mas sobre ser una princesa. 2.-Se supone que paso un tiempo entre el invierno y la primavera cuando conocio a su pupila. 3.-Utilizo el nombre de la pony misteriosa por que me parecio una apuesta interesante (una pony de tierra aprendiendo a usar magia sin ser unicornio, eso si seria interesante) por lo que no esta vinculada por ningun motivo con respecto a la nueva temporada (en caso de que si es mera coincidencia). 4.-Si se han dado cuenta se relata en primera persona y tercera para su comprensión. **

Capitulo 5: La huida

Imperio de Cristal

El gran imperio de cristal que forma ahora parte de Equestria, es un gran lugar donde esta rico de historia y cultura, además desde el reinado de la princesa Candance y Shining Armor han estado protegidos por el escudo de amor y luz, incluso la princesa Twilight se encontraba en ese lugar para aprender y mejorar sus habilidades como una nueva regidora de Equestria. Incluso en su estadía había conseguido a una nueva estudiante bajo su ala y cuando regresara a Ponyville se la presentaría a sus amigas, pero esto no llego a pasar debido a una gran nave que se posó sobre el imperio, a pesar de activar el escudo cuando comenzó el ataque, no fue lo suficientemente fuerte para contener el asalto y pronto esta barrera caerá cuando los atacantes logren tomar el corazón de cristal

-((Blanco localizado))

-((Excelente, tomen el corazón para que pueda entrar a reclamar el lugar))

-((A la orden señor))

Los centauros se abren paso ante la guardia de cristal y toman el corazón que desactiva la barrera y los ponys pierden su efecto y poder, la ciudad ya estaba tomada ahora solo faltaba entrar al castillo y atrapar a los gobernantes

Adentro

-¡Protejan a las princesas!

-¡Ya casi entran!

-¡Candance, Twilight…deben de irse de aquí ahora! dice Shining

-¡No pienso dejarte Shining! Reclama Candance

-¡No hay tiempo, yo estaré bien, vayan ahora! ordena Shining

-¡Hermano! dice Twilight

En el momento en que discutían el ejército invasor entra en la cámara real y uno por uno los guardias de cristal caen ante sus armas, Candance le dolía dejar a Shining Armor por lo que toma a Twilight y ambas se van por un pasaje secreto

-((Se escapan))

-¡No dejare que las toquen! Advierte Shining

-Al contrario mi príncipe, tu no nos impedirás nada dice un gran centauro, su cuerpo era de color negro y su parte humana era de color rojo, tenía unos grandes cuernos y un rostro digno de temer

-¿Quién eres tu? pregunta Shining

-Soy el nuevo soberano de Equestria…y tu rey proclama el centauro mientras lo señala a sus soldados para que apunten hacia él y disparen

Mientras Candance y Twilight corren a toda prisa por el pasadizo, sabiendo que pronto hallarían la entrada y las perseguirían

-¿Qué haremos Candance? Pregunta Twilight

-Tenemos que llegar a Canterlot e informar a mi tía y Luna sobre lo que ocurre dice Candance

-Espero solo sea aquí y todos los demás se encuentren bien dice Twilight

-Oh-oh…yo me preocuparía más por su seguridad…

-¡Chrysalis!...¡también estas detrás de esto! señala Candance

-Por favor querida, nos vemos después de mucho tiempo y ¿así me recibes? Pregunta Chrysalis mientras Changelings invaden su ruta de escape

-(susurro) Twilight…..hay un pasaje anexo de aquí, te desviaras un poco pero lograras escapar dice Candance

-(susurro) ¿Qué harás tu Candance? Pregunta Twilight

-Yo estaré bien, no nos dañaran…pero es importante ir a buscar ayuda…¡AHORA CORRE! Ordena Candance mientras usa su magia para enfrentarse a los Changelings

Twilight usa su magia para tumbar la pared del anexo y corre por ahí, mientras Candance empieza a ser rodeada por los Changelings, la alicornio siente que Candance ha cedido y ahora están detrás de ella, corre lo más que puede hasta salir a las afueras del imperio de cristal donde la gran nave posa en los cielos determinando que el imperio ha caído, entonces para evitar que la sigan derrumba el pasaje y se sienta para descansar un momento

-¡Princesa Twilight!

-¿Sunset?...¿eres tu?

Sunset Shimmer había llegado al imperio de cristal para visitarla y aprender sobre la magia de la princesa Candance al mismo tiempo que había llegado Twilight, a pesar de ser una pony de tierra tenía un sueño de controlar la magia mejor que un unicornio a base de hechizos prácticos que no requirieran el uso de un cuerno, su encuentro no fue uno de los comienzos más amistosos, pero la falta de experiencia sobre la magia de la amistad hace que Twilight la tome como su pupila y ambas empezaran una relación maestra-alumna

-¿Me alegra que haya podido salir?...todos en el imperio han sido capturados dice Sunset

-Lo se….tenemos que ir a Canterlot por ayuda dice Twilight

-Estoy de acuerdo, pero vaya usted….yo solo la retrasaría maestra dice Sunset

-No abandonare a nadie y menos a ti Sunset…..iremos ambas dice Twilight alejándose con su pupila

Ponyville

Al revisar a estos soldados me doy cuenta de que no serán los mejores en el combate, pero su número es mayor…quien quiera que los haya enviado sabía que los ponys no serían rivales contra ellos debido a su naturaleza pacifica, salvare a cuantos pueda y buscare respuestas sobre esto

-¡120!...¡120!

-(Pinkie Pie)

-¿Estas bien 120?

-Pinkie Pie, es peligroso que vayas tu sola dice Rarity

-Eso fue genial 120, los derrotaste muy fácilmente dice Rainbow

-son centauros…¿pero por que nos atacan?...pregunta muy asustada Fluttershy

-No lo sé sugarcube…..pero no vinieron en son de paz dice Applejack

-Hmmm….esa cara que tienen se me hace familiar dice Discord

-Bueno, pero no nos quedemos mas aquí, tenemos que ponernos a salvo dice Rarity

-Rarity….¿hicimos algo mal? Pregunta Sweetie Bell

-Por supuesto que no hicimos nada malo pequeñas, son solo unos buscapleitos que vinieron a molestar responde Rainbow Dash

-¡Y Rainbow Dash les dará una lección a todos! dice con alegría Scootaloo

-Nadie hará nada, hagamos lo que dijo Rarity y salgamos del pueblo…dirijamos a todo pony que hallemos a la granja indica Applejack

-Creo escucharlos Applejack…están en todos lados dice Applebloom

-jamás podremos escapar…..dice mas asustada Fluttershy

-Descuiden señoritas, mientras ustedes se van, nosotros nos haremos cargo de distraerlos dice Discord

-Pero…no pueden…los lastimaran dice Fluttershy

-¿A mí y el chico malo?...descuiden, estaremos bien…serán mejor que hagan lo que digo, nos veremos en la granja de la campirana ordena Discord

-120….¿estás de acuerdo con el? Pregunta Pinkie Pie

-(Si…hasta que dice algo sensato desde que lo conozco)

-Ok….pero prométeme que volverás….de acuerdo…¿Pinkie promesa?

"Nunca le hagas una promesa a una chica, si sabes que no podrás cumplirla"

-(Lo hare)

-Pinkie Pie, vamos….dice Rarity

-¡Oigan ustedes, sígannos! Ordena Rainbow Dash

-¡No se queden atrás, debemos de salir de Ponyville! Ordena Applejack

Ambas empiezan a llamar a cada pony que estuviera cerca y comienza una gran evacuación mientras Discord y 120 se quedan atrás

-Bueno amigo mío, parece que nos toca hacerles de héroes….además por lo que veo sabes que están usando, dime algo…¿debo de usar todo mi poder? Pregunta Discord

-(Hazlos sufrir)

-Tomare eso como un si…te veo en la granja indica Discord

Ese tipo es el ser más loco que haya visto, pero según Pinkie Pie a cambiado para bien…ambos nos separamos para atacar en diferentes direcciones y sacar a todo pony que siga atrapado en toda la confusión, sus escuadrones están organizados, funcionando como si fueran una sola mente, lo cual en mi contra es como quererme lanzar una roca a la misma posición donde estoy y no hacia donde estaré, pistolas de plasma, rifles, incluso aguijoneadores usan como armas, pero su potencia….es muy débil, sirven más para atontar a su adversario en vez de hacer daño…solo las armas de los phantom presentan una amenaza real, mientras golpeo con fuerza a cada centauro realizo de que apenas y están aprendiendo a usarlos, pero si dejo que lo aprendan al 100% serian una gran amenaza para todos, es por eso que preferí quedarme en vez de acompañarlas….para asegurarme de que nunca pase eso, rompiéndoles el cuello y hacerles serias heridas hacen el trabajo. Puedo escuchar a lo lejos que Discord está realizando su trabajo también, no sé si su magia caótica sea peligrosa o dañina, pero veo ponys corres de esa posición dirigiéndose a Sweet Apple Acres lo cual significa para mí que puede arreglárselas solo

En una phantom

-((Señor Scorpan….Discord está deshaciendo a nuestras fuerzas))

-Eso veo sargento….diríjanme hacia el….cuando caiga podremos tomar Ponyville en paz dice una gárgola, un ser con cuerpo de simio con cola y alas de murciélago que porta una armadura dorada de elite

-¡Por favor chicos, no es el tiro al blanco!...aunque adivinen a cual Discord dispararle…hahahahaha se burla Discord de sus oponentes apareciendo en diferentes lugares a la vez

-((No dejen que los engañe))

-¿Yo engañar?...eso me ofende, además deberían mejor ver por donde pisan amigos indica Discord volviendo el piso de tierra en arenas movedizas

-((Atrás, dejen que el señor Scorpan se encargue de él))

-¿Scorpan? Pregunta Discord

-Así es Discord…tanto tiempo sin verte dice Scorpan

-Ya recuerdo…entonces este ejercito de cuarta es el…veo que cumplió su amenaza de invadir y conquistar mi mundo ¿eh? dice Discord

-Este mundo siempre le ha pertenecido y tu ni nadie podrá impedírselo, además esperaba hallar un buen reto…veamos quien es el mejor indica Scorpan sacando detrás de el una espada de energía

-Ohhhh…bonita espada de luz…¿y qué crees hacerme con eso?

-Ya lo probaras….jejeje se ríe Scorpan

Ambos se miran y se quedan quietos, esperando a ver quién haría el primer movimiento, entonces súbitamente Scorpan se lanza contra Discord haciendo una estocada que parte a la mitad a Discord

-¡Oh dios…me has partido!...por favor Scorpan, sabes que nada de lo que hagas me afecta indica Discord uniéndose de nuevo y lanza a Scorpan una bola de energía de caos que logra esquivar al volar por los aires

-Je….tenía que probar dice Scorpan

-Probar no te llevara a nada, mientras este yo juegas bajo mis reglas, así que será mejor que digas tus oraciones amigo advierte Discord al comenzar a cambiar el entorno a su antojo

-Ya me esperaba esto Discord…pero veamos como podrás contra esto….¡atrápala! ordena Scorpan arrojándole una bola azul que resplandecía

-¿Qué es esto?...¿quieres jugar a lanzar? pregunta Discord al ignorar lo que realmente era esa bola

En el momento en que Discord lo atrapa ocurre una explosión que lo arroja hacia una casa destruyéndola por completo

-¡HAHAHAHA Discord, Discord…..que tonto eres….!

Scorpan baja hasta donde cayó y lo toma arrojándolo hacia fuera donde los centauros le apuntan con sus armas

-Parece que estas muy cansado y lastimado para defenderte ahora…¿no crees?...pero descuida, no te eliminare, solo te llevare con el para que te haga cambiar de opinión sobre tu nuevo estilo de vida y quien sabe, te deje unirte como mi sirviente dice Scorpan

-Ggggg…jamás le serviré a nadie…responde Discord

-No importa, no estoy pidiendo tu opinión de todas maneras…..así que dulces sueños Discord *tsk*

La gárgola truena sus dedos, los centauros comienzan a cargar las armas para dispararle con todo a Discord, observo la mejor estrategia desde donde estoy y veo una manera fácil de deshacerme de todos ellos

-¡Fuego! ordena Scorpan

En el momento en que van a disparar embisto a uno de ellos que dispara contra su compañero y así creando una vórtice de ángulos que impactan en cada uno, acabando con sus vidas, la gárgola esquiva ese ataque pero uso de trampolín a uno de ellos para alcanzarlo y tirarlo al suelo, ambos forcejeamos pero su cuerpo es más útil que el mío por lo que con su cola me toma por el cuello y de un golpe me arroja lejos de él, pero tomo lo que realmente quería de el…su espada de energía

-¿Quién eres?...¿cómo sabes usar el arma de los dioses? Pregunta Scorpan

Sus preguntas me resultan idiotas, estas armas jamás fueron hechas por dioses…si no por seres más inteligentes que estos estúpidos, será mejor que los destruya a todos de una ves, la gárgola sabe que en mis ojos no está lo que en muchos ponys había, sentimientos….incluso compasión….por lo que se aleja volando hacia atrás dejando a sus tropas a que me enfrentaran, incluso trajo a unos Minotauros cargando unos grandes cañones ….¿acaso también clonaron a Ironwill o son otros que lo apoyan?...ese prepotente que intenta hacerse rico al tratar de hacer que los ponys usen algo que ya tienen….su fuerza física les permite cargar con los cañones de asalto, aunque lo mas seguro es que fueron modificados para contrarrestar el peso, nos apuntan a ambos y tengo que decidir rápidamente que voy a hacer ahora

-Hahaha….veo que eres competente para combatir, pero caerás como todo en Equestria una ves que el asalto haya terminado dice Scorpan

Esas palabras me dan más información, ya que no solo en Ponyville está pasando esto….si no también en las demás ciudades y capitales importantes…..eso significa que solo hay un lugar para que escapemos por ahora, Everfree…..

-Qué esperan holgazanes...¡Disparen! ordena Scorpan

-((Cuando alguien trata de bloquearte el paso debes mostrarle quien es el jefe)) dicen los minotauros

Los dobles de Ironwill cargan los cañones y nos apuntan, pero esa arma no está bien calibrada y se tarda en cargar, en esos segundos tomo a Discord y lo subo a mi espalda para correr antes de que disparen, el disparo es potente y destruye el lugar casi por completo…..el impacto hace que vuele junto con Discord, pero caigo parado y continuo corriendo esquivando a todas las demás tropas que intentan cortarme el camino, utilizo la confusión que todavía hay y me adentro entre las calles de Ponyville para dirigirme al punto de reunión

Imperio de cristal

-Y así mi querida Chrysalis, es el primer castillo que tomo…pero solo es algo pasajero antes de que tome el de Canterlot dice el gran centauro

-Es lo que veo, pero espero que nuestro trato sea cumplido, Tirek dice Chrysalis

-Por supuesto, puedes quedarte con todos los ponys que quieran para que alimenten a tus súbditos…..tengo muchos mas esclavos por obtener dice Tirek

-¿Y para que quieres mantener a esa cabeza hueca? Pregunta Chrysalis

-Es parte de mi plan….ya lo descubrirás en poco tiempo…tomar Equestria es solo el primer paso, cuando tenga a las demás princesas comenzara el verdadero plan….dice Tirek

-((Señor, el imperio a sido tomado completamente))

-¿Y la princesa Twilight? Pregunta Tirek

-((Escapo, pero tengo a mis mejores tropas buscándola))

-Un contratiempo menor…..¿y los demás sitios? Pregunta Tirek

-((Las demás ciudades de Ponys siguen bajo ataque, pero están rindiéndose en poco tiempo…las capitales ya han caído y pronto iremos contra las demás ciudades de las diferentes especies))

-Con que no te conformas con Equestria solamente dice Chrysalis

-Todo me pertenece mi reina, no solo los ponys son los únicos que pienso derrotar….dice Tirek

-Hmp…no lograrías todo esto sin mis Changelings dice Chrysalis

-En eso estoy de acuerdo contigo…a pesar de crear duplicados con esta tecnología y magia, no son tan efectivos, su vida es muy corta aunque reemplazarlos es sencillo…eso me recuerda….¿y el reporte de Scorpan? Pregunta Tirek

-((Aun no se reporta señor))

-Comunícame con el ahora ordena Tirek

-((Como ordene mi señor))

-Me dirás ¿cómo obtuviste todo esto? pregunta Chrysalis

-Todo a su tiempo mi reina….además tu limitado cerebro no lograría comprender lo que yo he logrado crear responde Tirek

-Grrrrrr

-¿Me llamaba señor? Pregunta Scorpan

-Así es….¿ya tomaste Ponyville?

-Si señor

-¿Y los elementos de la harmonía?

-Fue sencillo encontrarlos

-¿Y sus portadoras?

-Este….pronto serán atrapadas

-¿Y Discord?

-El también…..es cuestión de tiempo mi señ-

-¡IDIOTA!

-Pero señor, debe de comprender…fuimos atacados….y después

-Te di varias tropas Scorpan…..aunque Discord es poderoso no representaba mucho reto para ti

-Eso es cierto señor….pero con el debido respeto, había alguien más que nos causó problemas, de hecho él fue el que derroto a una cuarta parte antes de escapar con Discord

-¿Sabes quien era?

-Un pony mi señor…..

-Un pony…fuiste derrotado por tan solo un pony…me decepcionas

-Descuide, a pesar de que sepa sobre las armas y demás….lograre el objetivo que me encomendó

-Esa parte es graciosa Scorpan…

-¿Cuál parte?

-La que dices que sabe sobre el armamento, las armaduras, las naves, nadie sabe eso más que yo….

-Pero le apuesto mi vida a que el también ha visto esto antes…..

-Si lo que dices es verdad Scorpan, entonces agrega algo mas a tu lista

-¿Qué es mi señor?

-Extrae cualquier información que tenga y luego elimínalo….y Scorpan…..no me falles

-No lo hare mi señor…..

-Parece que tu plan infalible no esta resultando como esperabas dice Chrysalis

-No….pero son solo contratiempos menores que son de poca importancia…..ahora con una de las princesa en mi poder, nos dirigiremos por las otras dos, eventualmente la cuarta intentara rescatarlas, eso si no la atrapamos primero….Capitán, fije rumbo hacia Canterlot ordena Tirek

-((A la orden señor))

Sweet Apple Acres

-Vamos todos coman y descansen….estamos seguros aquí dice Applejack

-Por ahora dice Rainbow

-Rainbow, la granja es el lugar más seguro que hay en estos momentos reclama Applejack

-¿Y quién dice que esos no vendrán aquí? pregunta Rainbown

-Por favor ustedes dos, dejen de pelear ordena Rarity

-¿Los ves Pinkie? Pregunta Fluttershy

-No…aun no….espera si….¡ahí vienen! Dice alegremente Pinkie Pie

-Que humillación, siendo traído cargando en el lomo de alguien, el gran maestro del caos se avergüenza de esto…..sin ofender dice Discord

-¡Discord!, ¿estás bien? pregunta Fluttershy

-Por supuesto Fluttershy….no hay nada que pueda realmente hacerme daño…¡Auch!...bueno casi todo dice Discord

-Me alegra que hayas regresado…estaba muy preocupada por ambos dice Pinkie Pie

-Ahora que estamos todos hay que ver cuál es el plan a seguir dice Rarity

-Muy simple, recuperamos nuestro hogar mientras les pateamos el trasero opina Rainbow

-Lo mejor es quedarnos aquí hasta que llegue ayuda de Canterlot opina Applejack

-Quedarnos aquí sin hacer nada no es mi estilo reclama Rainbow

-¿Acaso no has visto lo que sucede Rainbow Dash?...

-Por supuesto que sí, y es por eso que no podemos quedarnos sin hacer nada reclama Rainbow

-¡Rainbow Dash….Applejack….es suficiente, ya basta! Dice Rarity

-¿Te sientes mejor Discord? Pregunta Fluttershy

-Si Fluttershy…gracias responde Discord

-¿A dónde vas 120? Pregunta Pinkie

Sus ideas son equivocadas, debemos de irnos ahora…..adentro en el granero vi una carreta lo suficiente grande para poder llevar a los cansados, heridos y pequeños hacia Everfree….debemos de salir de aquí rápidamente, es por eso que en el momento en que entro al granero me llevo una sorpresa

-Oh 120….parece que tuvimos la misma idea

-(Smith)

-Ya casi tengo todo listo…solo falta unas cosas y podremos partir dice la abuela Smith

-¿A dónde piensan ir? Pregunta Pinkie

-A Everfree, aquí no es seguro…tu amigo piensa igual….llevo casi todo para el viaje responde la abuela

-A-a-abandonar Ponyville…dice Pinkie Pie

-¡Big Macintosh trae eso, mientras yo…mientras yo..ugghhh…esto pesa mucho…oh gracias 120! Dice la abuela

-Si ella confía en ti, yo también lo hare….dice Pinkie Pie

-¡Que actuemos!

-¡Que nos quedemos!

-¡SILENCIO USTEDES DOS! Grita la abuela Smith por un altavoz

-¿Eh?

-¡Muy bien todos ustedes, preparen todo, que nos vamos de aquí! anuncia Smith

-Pero abuela…..dice Applejack

-Oiga, no podemos abandonar así como así nuestro hogar dice Rainbow

-¿De que sirve proteger nuestro hogar si no hay nadie para defenderlo?...por lo que escuche de ustedes hay que retroceder y pensar en cómo ayudar a aquellos que han sido atrapados, si nos quedamos aquí vendrán y será lo mismo que paso en Ponyville, y si vamos contra ellos será igual el resultado, esta ciudad yo la vi crecer desde que era una potrilla solamente, pero es mejor proteger a aquellos que queremos a proteger algo que podemos volver a reconstruir…..explica la abuela Smith

-Tiene razón….dice Rarity

-¡Entonces en marcha mis pequeños Ponys! Ordena Smith

-Esa es mi abuela dice Applejack

-Pero…¿qué haremos después de que estemos en Everfree? Pregunta Rainbow

-Ocultarnos, supongo que ese es el plan dice Discord

-Ese me parece un buen plan dice Fluttershy

-¿Pero y después?...¿esperamos a que vengan de Canterlot a ayudarnos? Pregunta Rarity

-Sin duda vendrán, igual Twilight vendrá a ayudarnos dice Pinkie Pie

-(No estoy tan seguro de eso)

-*Sniff*sniff*-

-No estés triste Lyra…muy pronto recuperaremos a Bon Bon, ya lo veras dice Applejack

-Es que….es que…si hubiéramos hallado a los humanos nos hubieran ayudado dice Lyra

-Lyra, por favor…no comencemos una discusión ridícula dice Rarity

-Pero es cierto….ojala hubiera ido antes a buscarlos con el mapa…dice Lyra sacando un pedazo de papel de entre sus cosas que alcanzo a sacar

-(¿Un mapa?...se que suena tonto pero….)

-¿Qué sucede 120?...si puedes verlo, no creo que nos ayude de todas maneras como dicen indica Lyra

-(Pero….estas letras, estos números….latitudes, longitudes…..)

-¿Qué dice 120?...¿que significan estas palabras y números? Pregunta Pinkie Pie

-Si me lo preguntan aunque no se mucho de esto….esto no parece haber sido hecho por un pony dice Rainbow

-¿Dónde lo conseguiste Lyra? Pregunta Rarity

-En un bazar, el que me lo vendió me aseguro que era un mapa para hallar a los humanos responde Lyra

-120….¿no consideradas que es real o si? pregunta Applejack

-(Hmmm…..tal vez, pero deberé de verlo con mis propios ojos)

-Déjame verte 120…..si esos ojos, sabes de lo que estoy hablando…..¡Genial! dice Lyra

-No comprendo, ¿alguien puede explicarme? Pregunta Rarity

-(Este es el plan)

-Aquí dice…..1….llevar a todos a Everfree….2…..Hallar un escondite para que no haya mas problemas…..3….esperar a que vuelva…¿esperar a que vuelvas? Pregunta Pinkie

-Entonces lo que tratas de decir es que mientras nosotros nos quedamos escondidos como ratones, tú te harás el héroe…no me parece cool eso….reclama Rainbow

-(Exacto….así que cuando los deje en un lugar seguro comenzare la siguiente fase)

-¡Un segundo ahí señor solitario! Ordena Pinkie Pie

-(¿Señor solitario?)

-Estoy de acuerdo con el primer y segundo punto…pero por nada del mundo me agrada el tercero dice Pinkie

-Es verdad, no puedes hacer todo tu solo… dice Applejack

-Nosotras te acompañaremos dice Rainbown

-Aunque no me agrada mucho la idea tienen razón cariño dice Rarity

-Yo…ummm…ayudare también…dice Fluttershy

-(NO)

-OOOOOO…conozco esa cara y sé que dijiste que no….¿dime porque no podemos ayudarte? Pregunta Pinkie Pie

-(Supongo que una demostración es necesaria, aunque estamos perdiendo el tiempo)

Camino hacia el manzano más cercano y le quito a Discord el arma que le di, lo activo sacando la espada de energía y lo corto de un solo tajo sin ningún problema, volteo a verlas y miro a todos con cara de asombro mientras el manzano cae al suelo…establecí mi punto y ahora no me cuestionaran

-¿Eso que traes lo corto como si fuera papel? Pregunta Applebloom

-¿Ahora…..entienden?...es…por eso….que…iré….solo…dice Pinkie Pie

-(Bien, ahora hay que ponernos en marcha)

-¿Eso quiere decir que lo que harás será peligroso? Pregunta Pinkie Pie

-(Si…..ahora vaya….)

-Con mas razón no debes de ir solo…te seguiré te guste o no dice Pinkie Pie

-Cuenta con nosotras también dice Rainbow

-Y conmigo, nadie sabe más de humanos que yo dice Lyra

-(Grrrrr)

-¿Por…..que….insisten…..en ir…conmigo?...vaya que si eres tontito….porque eres nuestro amigo…y los amigos se ayudan aun en los tiempos difíciles, es por eso que ayudaste a todos en Ponyville, por eso ayudaste a Discord, porque son tus amigos y principalmente porque eres mi amigo especial dice Pinkie Pie

Sus palabras tienen cierta verdad, aunque lo dibuja de una manera del cual está acostumbrada de ver, ayude a todos ellos porque tenía que hacerlo, cargue con Discord porque es un aliado potencial, pero en estos momentos mejor lo dejo como esta…..aunque también es un poco de lo que dijo…..


	6. Chapter 6: Everfree

**Aqui seguimos :P...espero les guste**

Capítulo 6: Everfree

Sweet Apple Acres

-((No hay nadie aquí señor))

-No debieron ir muy lejos…. Dice Scorpan

-((¿Empezamos a rastrearlos?))

-No será necesario cerebro de pájaro….es obvio a donde se dirigieron…..señala Scorpan el gran bosque

-((Entonces comenzaremos a sobrevolar el lugar))

-No servirá, el bosque está demasiado tupido para verlos desde el aire, y los quiero vivos….traigan a los Changelings, ellos los rastrearan ordena Scorpan

Mas adelante, una caravana de los habitantes de ponyville se observa cómo avanzan con cuidado para no alejarse mucho de los árboles que los cubren de ser vistos desde el aire, incluso los pocos pegasos van caminando junto a ellos por seguridad, mientras los pequeños y los más ancianos van en la carreta que prepararon para que no se cansaran y tampoco se quedaran atrás

-¿Alguien sabe exactamente hasta donde vamos a llegar? Pregunta Rarity

-Si….no me gusta estar caminando, prefiero volar rápidamente dice Rainbow Dash emprendiendo el vuelo

-¡Alto ahí!...no debemos de revelar nuestra posición dice Applejack sujetándole la cola

-Hmmm….espero sea un lugar lindo dice Fluttershy

-Tranquilos todos, solo hay que llegar a Ghastly Gorge y desde ahí nos ocultaremos para que pidamos ayuda a Canterlot dice la alcaldesa

-Si, es un lugar muy perfecto para ocultarse dice Discord muy bien acomodado en la carreta

-(susurro) oye, ¿seguiremos con el plan que tenemos en mente verdad? pregunta Lyra

-(No importa lo que decidan, cuando estén seguros partiré de inmediato, viajare más rápido si voy solo)

Ellas no comprenden, no comprenden que esto es más peligroso de lo que creen….estas armas si logran dominarlas seria el fin para todos, pero aún no lo han hecho….y si esto me lleva a alguna estructura humana podría tal vez obtener algo que me ayude a combatirlos. Sé que no se rendirán hasta atraparnos, es por eso que me mantengo atrás….aunque para que nos quieren de todas formas….esta simple invasión debe de tener otro propósito lo sé, la única información que tengo es que no solo ocurrió aquí, ir a alguna otra ciudad sería un error…ya debemos de estar….algo se acerca….no puedo permitir que nos localicen por lo que mientras todos siguen sin sospechar nada, me escabullo y me dirijo hacia atrás rápidamente, emboscare a cualquier cosa que nos siga

-Oye Lyra…¿qué crees que hallemos en ese lugar? pregunta Applejack

-No lo se….pero será algo muy grandioso y épico que nuestra imaginación será muy escasa para comprenderlo dice Lyra

-Cariño, comprenderte es muy escaso de todas maneras dice Rarity

-Espero que cuando los hallemos sean amistosos y nos ayuden y entonces arreglen todo para que hagamos una superduperfiesta….¿no lo crees 120?...¿120? pregunta Pinkie

-¿A dónde esta? pregunta Rainbow

-Espero se encuentre bien dice Fluttershy

-¡NO!...¡FUE EN SU BUSQUEDA Y ME DEJO ATRÁS, ESPERA! Grita Lyra saliendo a toda velocidad

-¿Qué?...no pudo hacer eso….hicimos un trato….¡un trato! dice enojada Pinkie Pie saliendo también atrás de Lyra

-¿A dónde creen que van? regresen ordena Applejack

-Ustedes sigan, nosotras iremos por todos dice Rarity

-Uhm…¿puedo esperarlos aquí? pregunta Fluttershy

-¡No….vamos! ordena Rainbow llevándose a Fluttershy

Desde aquí poder observar mejor, veamos qué es lo que nos sigue…..espero y observo en silencio, los recuerdos de las imágenes que vi en el laboratorio, como combatían los humanos valientemente y después…perdían, solo los llamados "Spartans" seguían brindándoles esperanzas….me pregunto ¿si podría ser también algo que les brinde esperanzas?...que tontería….no soy más que un fenómeno….se acerca….cuando este cerca lo derribare…..ahora….un segundo….¿Zecora?...es cierto, me había olvidado de ella….Pinkie Pie me presento con ella cuando estaba en Ponyville, lo más seguro es que no sepa que está ocurriendo, bajare con ella y yo…¿eh?...¿otra?...ahí esta también….changelings, ¿qué están haciendo aquí?...nos buscan….aun son pocos puedo derrotarlos y dirigirlos hacia otro lado, eso dará tiempo para que alcancen Ghastly Gorge sin problemas….solo tengo…

-¡120!

-(¿Lyra?)

-¿Dónde estas?

-(¡Pinkie!...¿que están haciendo aquí?...maldición ya se dieron cuenta, tengo que advertirles)

-Oigan, no deberían estar gritando por ahí, nos descubrirán dice Rarity

-¿Pero entonces como lo vamos a hallar? Pregunta Lyra

-Él ya está grande para cuidarse solo, lo más seguro es que ya regreso dice Rainbow

-Además, no debieron irse de esa manera, debemos de permanecer juntas dice Applejack

-No es seguro aquí…..hay que irnos….dice Fluttershy

-¿Eh?...¿quién está ahí? pregunta Pinkie

-Es Zecora…..que bueno que estas bien dice Applejack

-Un segundo Applejack…algo no está bien aquí dice Rainbow

-Vean, ahí hay otra Zecora dice Lyra

-Y otra…y otra….esa no es Zecora dice Fluttershy

-¡Changelings!...nos están rodeando indica Rarity

-¡Parece que no aprenden, necesitan otra lección como la otra vez! Advierte Rainbow

-Oh…¿en serio?...¿solo ustedes 6?

-Creo que no…..dice Fluttershy

-¿Por qué siempre son tantos? Pregunta Applejack

-Es mejor que se rindan…..esta ves no hay nadie que las salve o las ayude, el amor que tienen será muy delicioso

-¡Oh eso crees!...nadie se llevara el amor que le tengo a mis amigos…..dice Pinkie Pie

-Tu…tienes un aroma mas delicioso….es casi irresistible, ¿me pregunto si nuestra reina nos permitirá alimentarnos contigo?

-(No cuentes con ello)

-¡120! Dice Pinkie

Es una suerte que sean cortos de cerebro, la embestida que les doy arroja a varios contra los árboles, pero su número es más grande esta vez y aparentemente su fuerza e inteligencia han aumentado ligeramente, los golpeo y embisto apoyado por las demás, pero esta pelea es solo una distracción lo sé, esperan que lleguen los demás….deben de estar trabajando con ellos, no es coincidencia que nos buscaran en particular a nosotros, el número aumenta y la pelea se vuelve complicada para ellas, debo abrir un hueco y por ahí que logren escapar

-¡Oigan por aquí, 120 hiso una salida! Dice Applejack

-¡No pienso irme de aquí hasta haberles pateado el trasero a todos ellos! indica Rainbow

-¡No hay tiempo para esos rufianes, vámonos! Ordena Rarity jalando a Rainbow desde la cola

-¡Lyra vamos! Indica Pinkie

Todas están cruzando el camino que abrí entre los árboles, pero eso no los detendrá y nos seguirán…..lo siento Pinkie…..pero a veces tengo que hacer las cosas a mi modo, ella me mira y sabe en qué estoy pensando, así que antes de que logre detenerme cierro el hueco tumbando otro árbol, ahora que estoy solo me le enfrentare sin darles descanso alguno

-¡120!...¡120!...¡GRANDISIMO TONTO! Grita Pinkie

-Pinkie Pie…dice Fluttershy

-Aun no estamos seguras, tenemos que regresar con los demás y apresurar el paso dice Applejack

-Pero no podemos dejarlo ahí, volare por encima y lo ayudare dice Rainbow

-No hagas eso dice Rarity

-¿Por qué? pregunta Rainbow

-El nos sacó de ahí para que estuviéramos a salvo…no quieras darle más trabajo alguno….verán que el encontrara la forma de alcanzarnos responde Rarity

-De acuerdo….solamente espero regrese dice Rainbow

-Si un gran campo no lo detiene, créeme que no lo harán ellos, rápido hay que ir a avisar a los demás dice Applejack

-Vamos…Pinkie….dice Fluttershy

-Descuida, no se atreverá a buscar a los humanos sin nosotras…¿o sí? Pregunta Lyra

-...

-¡NO POR FAVOR LLEVAME CONTIGO, SOLO ASÍ LOS CONOCERE Y PODRAN SALVAR A BON BON! Grita Lyra

-Pero que reina del drama….apresurémonos ordena Rarity

Mas adelante

-Rápido, pronto les daremos alcance dice Applejack

-¿Qué es sonido? pregunta Lyra

-¡Abajo!...y manténganse calladas ordena Rainbow

-Es una de esas naves….nos están buscando dice Rarity

-Si nos quedamos aquí debajo de los arboles no lograran vernos dice Applejack

-(susurro)…Oh…ardillita, será mejor que te quedes aquí también dice Fluttershy

-Chik-chik-

-¡Espera! Dice Fluttershy saliendo detrás de la ardilla

-¡Fluttershy!...¿a donde vas? Pregunta Rainbow saliendo detrás de ella

-¡Regresen antes de que nos vean! Ordena Applejack

-((Señor Scorpan, hayamos a unos))

-Y miren quienes son….jejeje dice Scorpan

-¡Fluttershy regresa! Ordena Rainbow

-Debo alcanzarlo, si no le harán daño responde Fluttershy pero la phantom se pone encima de ambas

-((¡Deténganse ahí!))

-¡CORRE FLUTTERSHY! Ordena Rainbow

-No lo creo dice Scorpan interponiéndose en su camino

-¡Aléjate de nosotras cara de simio! Insulta Rainbow lanzándose contra el

-Valiente pero tonta dice Scorpan y solo se hace a un lado para golpearla con su cola y que ella caiga al suelo

-¡Rainbow Dash! Dice Fluttershy

-¡Muy bien todos, se terminó el juego…..salgan ahora o si no….! amenaza Scorpan poniendo su pie encima de Rainbow

-¡Uggggg! Gime Rainbow

-¡Espera…nos rendimos! Dice Applejack

-¡No le hagas mas daño malviviente! Dice Rarity

-Bueno…bueno…..tengo a las portadoras en mis manos y un pegote…una buena pesca diría hehehe dice Scorpan

-¿Cómo que pegote? Pregunta Lyra

-Suficiente….tsk truena los dedos Scorpan y del phantom salen varios centauros que empiezan a amarrar a las ponys y a subirlas arriba de la nave

-Dime rosadita…¿dónde está el otro? Pregunta Scorpan

-No se de quien hablas…..responde Pinkie

-Sabes a quien me refiero….ese sujeto que aplasto a varios de mis tropas en su pueblo….lo necesito dice Scorpan

-Creo que se fue…puedes ir a buscarlo si quieres….dice Pinkie

-¿Eh?….lo dudo mucho….el vendrá por ustedes….y cuando haga eso será mío dice Scorpan

-No lo creo…el ira a buscar a los humanos y los traerá para que nos ayuden dice Lyra mientras sube por el ascensor de gravedad

-No….vi sus ojos…su especie es muy sentimental y hará cualquier cosa para recuperarlas dice Scorpan

-Él no tiene sentimientos, incluso se mantiene alejado de los demás, el hará lo correcto dice Pinkie

-Si vieras realmente sus ojos, sabrías que esta más apegado a ustedes que ustedes a él…..vámonos de una ves ordena Scorpan subiendo con Pinkie Pie

-((Señor los Changelings))

-Ordénales que sigan buscando a los ponys restantes, nos retiramos a alcanzar al señor en Canterlot ordena Scorpan

-((Ese es el problema, todos fueron derrotados))

-¿Qué?...¿derrotados? pregunta Scorpan

-(120)….piensa Pinkie

-HAHAHAHAHA….no esperaba menos de el…..espera un segundo aquí dice Scorpan

-((Señor ahí está, saliendo del bosque))

-Bien….pequeña rosada, observa muy bien que yo tenia razón…avancen….ordena Scorpan

-(Maldición…..las tienen)

-((Nos está siguiendo, corre muy rápido))

-Pero no vuela…..quiero asegurarme que nos siga…disparen ordena Scorpan

-¡No lo hagas! dice Applejack

-¡Rufian! Dice Rarity

-Observa rosada….veras que no se detendrá aunque le disparemos dice Scorpan

La Phantom comienza su ataque usando la torreta de plasma que carente de poder destructivo, posee lo suficiente para dañar si dispara seguido a un oponente, el gran corcel esquiva los disparos tratando de mantener el ritmo para no perder de vista el phantom

-no….no….no sigas dice Pinkie

-Y ahora….la prueba definitiva….dispara el cañón ordena Scorpan

-((A la orden))

-(No debo perderlos…..debo mantener el ritmo)

-¡FUEGO!

-(¿Qué?...ARGGGGGGG)

El impacto del cañón es fuerte y a pesar de no dar en el blanco logra dar cerca de él y arrojarlo varios metros hacia delante

-Detente…..observa….ve como se levanta….míralo ordena Scorpan

-(No te levantes, ya no sigas) piensa Pinkie

-Y ahí esta….tambaleando…..pero sigue…..sería muy fácil atraparlo…..pero quiero que sufra por dejarme quedar en ridículo ante el señor…..de todas maneras cuando intente venir por ustedes lo atrapare…..andando ordena Scorpan

-(No….debo….caer….debo salvarlas….debo….salvar a Pinkie….Pie)

El esfuerzo que realizo es agotador, se que estoy muy lastimado pero no puedo detenerme ahora….pero mi cuerpo no responde, mi vista se nubla….no las podre alcanzar…no se cuanto tiempo pasa, cuando recupero la conciencia me encuentro cubierto con una manta cerca de una fogata

-120….por fin despiertas

-(Zecora….este es su olor)

-Te encontré muy lastimado, es una suerte que pasara por ahí….dime, ¿qué ha sucedido?, Pony ville está apagado, varias cosas de metal sobrevuelan en todos lados y el caos reina en Equestria dice Zecora

-(No tengo tiempo para quedarme aquí…..tengo trabajo que hacer)

-Deberías de descansar un poco más, aun no estas recuperado del todo indica Zecora

-(Lo se…pero sanare en el camino…¿podrías hacer algo por mí?)

-Hmm…..Es una….invasión….se llevaron a Pinkie Pie y las demás….debo ir y advertir a los ponys que están en Ghastly Gorge que permanezcan ahí….esto que me escribes es muy malo….hare lo que me dices, ¿pero no te serviría más mi ayuda?

-(Ya me has ayudado lo suficiente)

-Tu mirada me dice que no…..sabes comunicarte con tus acciones así que no necesitas escribir lo que piensas a mí, entonces ve con cuidado…las cosas metálicas se dirigieron a Canterlot….y por favor, tráelas a salvo….al igual que a ti dice Zecora

-(Realmente no sé si sobreviva al final de esto)

Ambos toman caminos separados hacia diferentes puntos mientras la noche reclama una victoria para Tirek sobre el mundo de Equestria

En algún sitio

-Ya casi esta el portal maestra dice Sunset

-Lamento que tengas que hacer uso de tu magia, cada vez que uso el mío nos llegan a localizar muy rápido…no logro comprender que clase de artefactos usan dice Twilight

Mientras el ataque continua, Twilight y Sunset han estado escapando de sus perseguidores usando todo a su alcance hasta que lograron perderlos, ahora para llegar más rápido a Canterlot Sunset prepara un hechizo utilizando hierbas y uno que otro elemento "especial" para crearlo

-No importa princesa…..ya vera que podremos llegar a Canterlot en muy poco tiempo….aunque no exactamente a Canterlot pero si cerca indica Sunset

-Confió en ti Sunset….siento que algo muy malo le está pasando a mis amigas y a todo aquel que quiero ver bien…..debo salvarlos a todos a como de lugar dice Twilight mientras las flamas de la fogata ardían multicoloridamente ante cada ingrediente que le vertían adentro


	7. Chapter 7: Scanned

**Lamento la espera, es solo que el mundo real impide seguir...es algo triste e injusto, tal ves el proximo año ya no seguire escribiendo historias...mas injusto, pero entonces pronto tendre mis vacas y ahi es donde me pondre al corriente con todas las historias**

Capitulo 7: Scanned

La gran Canterlot, la ciudad capital de Equestria y hogar de las princesas Celestia y Luna es un lugar en el que vive la clase alta, los ponys más cultos y elegantes viven el Canterlot. Al ser una ciudad fundada por unicornios, protege la cultura y las artes. Las galerías de arte, desfiles de moda y demás se encuentran aquí….pero eso a cambiado ya que ahora hay humo saliendo del lugar además de tener una gran nave sobrevolando encima de ellos, un carguero de asalto muy antiguo de parte del covenant, ¿cómo llego a un universo donde ni siquiera eso se ha soñado aun?. Las calles están pavimentadas de escombros y muchos unicornios caminan escoltados por los centauros y minotauros de la armada de Tirek, además varios phantoms sobrevuelan el lugar inspeccionando cada sitio de la capital, mientras tres vampire escoltan a un phantom que aterriza en el castillo de Canterlot mientras el phantom que transporta a las ponys se dirige al carguero

-Nada mejor que el amanecer de un nuevo mandato dice Scorpan

-Este lugar es horrible, no puede ser el Canterlot que conozco y adoro dice Rarity

-Bueno, ustedes pasaran un rato encerradas en la nave Break Bones mientras espero a nuestro invitado dice Scorpan extendiendo sus alas y bajándose de un salto del phantom

Castillo de Canterlot

-Abran la puerta ordena Tirek

-((Si señor))

El gran salón real donde las princesas aguardan la llegada del conquistador mientras son custodiadas por varios centauros

-Princesa Celestia, princesa Luna….me alegro de conocerlas en persona dice Tirek

-El gusto no es mutuo responde Luna

-Por favor, seamos corteces….me pareció muy correcto que se rindiera sin pelear, sus guardias no hubieran aguantado ni 10 minutos bajo el poder de mis tropas, ni siquiera el imperio de cristal soporto ese tiempo dice Tirek

-¿Qué le has hecho a la princesa Candance, al príncipe Shining Armor y a la princesa Twilight? Pregunta Celestia

-Ambos están bien, de todas maneras nada mas me interesan ustedes junto a la princesa Candance, y la princesa Twilight…bueno…sigue desaparecida pero ya vendrá, en caso de que no lo haga sigue siendo un estorbo menor dice Tirek

-Mientras haya alguien que intente detenerte, habrá esperanza para Equestria dice Luna

-No lo creo….¿creen que cuentan con los elementos de la harmonía?, ya son mías….¿las portadoras entonces?, acaban de ser capturadas…la princesa Twilight será fuerte, pero sin lo demás…es tan indefensa como un gatito dice Tirek

-¿Quién eres en realidad Tirek?, tu especie había desaparecido hace mucho….y nunca alcanzaron este nivel de progreso dice Celestia

-Tienes razón princesa…sígueme y te relatare una pequeña historia….hace mucho mi especie dominaba el lugar, éramos los dueños absolutos….pero debido a conflictos y batallas entre ellos los dioses decidieron eliminarlos lanzando un terrible meteorito, por un tiempo este mundo dejo de ser habitable, ¿cómo sobreviví entonces te preguntas?, bueno….soy mágico y se muchas cosas, cuando el mundo volvió a la vida, desperté de mi letargo para darme cuenta de que mi especie había desaparecido y la tuya comenzó a sobresalir junto a las demás, por mucho tiempo pensé en como recobrar este mundo y gobernarlo, y en mis viajes en busca de la respuesta lo halle, observa el regalo de los dioses, Break Bone…una nave tan grande como un imperio, tarde mucho en descifrarlo y aun así me llevaría muchos milenios terminar de comprenderlo, soy inteligente pero hasta yo tengo mis limitaciones, gracias a mi magia y su tecnología logre crear copias mías, ellos son mis nuevos vasallos, además de agregar cualquiera que me sirva a mi propósito, cuando todo esté listo lograre dominar más allá de los cielos, imagínalo princesa Celestia, nuevos mundos dominados por mi…..y ustedes me ayudaran a realizarlo explica Tirek mientras escolta a las princesas hacia el phantom

-Jamás te ayudaremos responde Luna

-No solicite su ayuda ya que lo tomare quieran o no dice Tirek

-Tus planes son malévolos y son imposibles de realizar….si dices que aún no comprendes esto, ¿cómo planeas lograr tu ambición? Pregunta Celestia

-Descubrí que requiero una energía diferente para mantener vivas las cosas, su magia….su magia ayudara a mantenerme con energía por mucho tiempo, además encontré un rumor dice Tirek

-¿Un rumor? Pregunta Luna

-Si…uno de mis generales encontró a uno de los suyos, acabo con varias de mis tropas y al hacer eso me desafío, pero el sabe que estoy manejando, cuando lo tenga también me ayudara a descifrarlo todo en caso de que sepa…..entonces tendré poder aún más superior que la magia dice Tirek

-(susurro) Hermana…..está hablando de el dice Luna

-(susurro) Pero aún no lo tienen….despreocúpate Luna, tenemos que mantenernos hasta que tengamos una oportunidad dice Celestia

-((Señor Tirek))

-¿Qué sucede? pregunta Tirek

-((Los unicornios están atrapados y encerrados, las demás ciudades han caído y sus habitantes se han enviado al centro de detención, los Changelings han comenzado con la fase dos y comienzan a debilitar a las demás especies para cuando lleguen las fuerzas principales))

-Eso es música para mis oídos, Equestria cayó en tan solo un día…. y nadie intentara desafiarme mas dice Tirek

-No creo eso…..dice Celestia

Como si fuera una premonición, una gran explosión ocurre en las calles de Canterlot seguido por varios disparos y más explosiones

-¿Qué está ocurriendo? Pregunta Tirek

-((Es el que dijo el general Scorpan))

-¿A pesar de ver caer todo sigue luchando?...o es muy valiente o muy tonto para ver la derrota….creí que todos tus súbditos tenían cerebro dice Tirek

-¿Miedo Tirek? Pregunta Luna

-Al contrario, mas bien asombro por ver tanta necedad en uno de su especie tan débil responde Tirek

Los disparos y explosiones continúan acercándose al castillo por unos minutos mas hasta que el silencio reina de nuevo el lugar

-((Señor, el general Scorpan indica que ha sido capturado el atacante))

-Bien, llévenlo a Brake Bone…quiero verlo en persona…le sacare todo lo que tenga de su mente y luego será ejecutado dice Tirek mientras en el ascensor gravitacional que cuenta la nave, van subiendo varios centauros alrededor de corcel que está amarrado por Scorpan

-(susurro) Esto esta mal hermana dice Luna

-(susurro) Aun contamos con Twilight…..creo en ella para que halle una solución a esta catástrofe dice Celestia mientras ella y Luna suben al phantom

En las afueras un circulo de luz ilumina el lugar y un pony de tierra de color naranja y un alicornio de color violeta aparecen de el

-Llegamos tarde maestra dice Sunset

-Lo veo….responde Twilight

-¿Qué haremos ahora? pregunta Sunset

-Sacaremos a todos de esa cosa y liberaremos a las princesas….solo espero que estén bien dice Twilight

-¿Cómo subiremos a semejante nave? Pregunta Sunset

-Esa columna de luz debe de ser la clave, si logramos colarnos subiremos arriba, después nos las ingeniaremos para liberarlos dice Twilight

-Y creo saber cómo lo haremos indica Sunset sacando dos frascos

La gran nave alberga a muchos unicornios y ponys del imperio de cristal, encerrados en sus cárceles, igualmente en celdas especiales estaban las portadoras de los elementos en celdas separadas, mientras que en otra sección se encontraba la princesa Celestia, la princesa Luna y la princesa Candance teniendo una gran vigilancia y alarmas

-Todo marcha a la perfección, pronto comenzare la fase 2 del plan una vez que la princesa Twilight caiga en mis manos…..pero primero lo que me interesa saber Scorpan dice Tirek

-Si mi señor, ya lo tenemos en investigación con Tarik, muy pronto desentrañara sus secretos dice Scorpan

-Si es que sabe alguno….ya te había dicho que solo yo en este mundo conozco mejor que nadie la tecnología que tenemos ahora, fue un acto colosal hacerlo funcionar de nuevo dice Tirek

En la sala de investigación

-Bien, bien….ya tenemos a nuestro sujeto de estudio en posición dice un centauro de color blanco

-Tarik….¿que has descubierto? Pregunta Tirek llegando con Scorpan y sus guardias

-Mi señor Tirek….apenas iba a empezar el proceso, primero quiero analizar si sobrevivirá indica Tarik

-Entonces empieza de una vez….ya que para mi este ser inferior es una burla….su especie no puede saber lo que estoy manejando dice Tirek

-Enseguida mi señor responde Tarik

-¿Que es esto que lo sostiene? pregunta Scorpan

-Estas bandas magneticas permiten que pueda escanear su cuerpo para ver como esta de salud, no quiero que muera cuando empiece la diversión dice Tarik

¿Dónde estoy?...¿que sucedió?...no puedo moverme…..¿quien es ese?...es distinto a todos los demás centauros….¿será el líder?...uggggg…¿qué me están haciendo?...un rayo de luz atraviesa mi cuerpo…..está llegando a mi mente. Ese soy yo….antes de pensar…..pastaba en los verdes campos de un planeta….veo a alguien….era mi dueña….me llama…tenia un nombre….un nombre….sobrevolaban el lugar dos "pelicans" naves de la UNSC…..despues recuerdo que me vendieron a otras personas…..al igual que otros animales lo suficientemente grandes….el laboratorio…..estoy en un establo….rodeado de diferentes animales y otros que jamás había visto en mi vida, tigres, osos, elefantes…..después siguieron los experimentos, mientras nos inyectaban las drogas y abrían nuestra piel, vi muchos de ellos no soportar esto y murieron en el acto….al despertar vi que no tenía pelo en varias parte de mi cuerpo y estaba lleno de cicatrices….el dolor había sido extremo a pesar de la anestesia que nos daban, ni siquiera sobrevivían los más fuertes y prometedores…el tiempo que estuve con la humana Hasley, este recuerdo…..¿qué me está haciendo?...está inyectándome otra cosa….¿etapa forerunner?...ahora recuerdo, llegue a Canterlot, hay varios unicornios escoltados por centauros y changelings….los llevaban a esa nave donde seguro las tenían, tenía que hallar la manera de subir y esa manera seria a la fuerza.

Un grupo se acerca a mi posición, los embosco desde la azotea y caigo encima de ellos, logro derrotarlos rápidamente y terminarlos, utilizo las bombas que traen en sus cosas, el ruido que hago es muy notorio y pronto me veo rodeado de ellos, pero mi objetivo es simple y corro hacia el elevador gravitacional para subir, después me las arreglaría para encontrarlas pero debía de llegar, mi acto idiota fue mi perdición, varias bombas de plasma detonan en mi camino y uno logra arrojarme contra una casa, entonces ese mono alado me cae encima y me dice que fui muy fácil y me golpea la cara….

-Sorprendente….simplemente es fascinante, mire todo esto….su cuerpo…su sangre…incluso su mente dice Tarik

-Se mas especifico ordena Scorpan

-Este no es de nuestro mundo si quieres que lo simplifique responde Tarik

-Un alien…..¿un pony que conoce los secretos de los dioses? Pregunta Tirek

-Imagínense, si lo estudio con cuidado puedo alargar la vida de sus sirvientes mi señor, ya no tendríamos que reponerlos cada tres días, seriamos invencibles dice Tarik

-¿Qué hay en su mente? Pregunta Tirek

-Bueno…hay mucha información en su cráneo, tomara tiempo descifrarlo responde Tarik

-Tienes solo tres días responde Tirek

-Pero señor, no hay que precipitarnos a tal…..dice Tarik

-Tres días, después deshazte de el….los secretos que guarda son solo para mí y de nadie mas ordena Tirek saliendo muy molesto

-A sus ordenes…..obedece Tarik

Mientras abajo, los guardias vigilan el elevador pero no notan dos figuras atravesarlos y subir por él, llegan al hangar y se adentran en el lugar hasta que son visibles nuevamente

-Lo logramos maestra dice Sunset

-Si…esto es lo que haremos Sunset, nos dividiremos, trata de liberar a cada pony que encuentres, yo buscare a las princesas ordena Twilight

-Pero….no creo que eso sea buena idea princesa dice Sunset

-Es lo único que podemos hacer, si alguna de las dos falla, la otra tendrá éxito en su acometido….no podemos dejar que ganen….buena suerte Sunset dice Twilight

-Buena suerte a usted también…..maestra dice Sunset mientras ambas se separan por los corredores de la nave

Sala de investigación

-Es una gran pena, pero si logro sacarte la información que busca mi señor Tirek, entonces quedara tiempo para investigarte más, soy más longevo que los demás gracias a que soy una mente separada, así que esto te dolerá un poco, pero si no te resistes podremos terminar rápido esto….espero sobrevivas… dice Tarik mientras le pone una corona metalica en su cabeza

Una vez que enciende ese aparato mi mente empieza a sacar imágenes que nublan mi vista, el grito de agonía que hago es silencioso pero mi rostro se deforma por el dolor, no puedo dejar que sepan lo que se, peleare hasta que mi mente se vuelva gelatina…..adiós Pinkie Pie….creo que por lo menos impediré que sepan más sobre lo que tienen en sus manos….espero vivas más que yo….


	8. Chapter 8: Prototype

**Y seguimos, leo cada comentario positivo o negativo que dejan, y no se me adelanten o condenen hasta que lo termine, se lo que estoy escribiendo y no quiero arruinarlo como dije en capitulos anteriores a escribir cosas sin sentido, ademas uso la halopedia para no inventar cosas que no vienen al caso**

Capitulo 8: Prototype

-Bueno Tarik...¿cuanto llevas divirtiendote con el? Pregunta Scorpan

-Tan solo han sido unas horas y tengo ahora grandes avances...solo separo lo que no me sirve de su cabeza dice Tarik

-¿Y que es lo que no te sirve? Pregunta Scorpan

-Memorias insípidas, nada de valor para nosotros...si quieres verlo, en esa pantalla lo podras observar señala Tarik

-Je...estas cosas nunca dejan de sorprenderme...parecen memorias de otro sitio que no es de este mundo...incluso aparecen seres como yo...pero mas erguidas y sin cola...interesante dice Scorpan

-Si pero no le interesan a nuestro señor eso...solo lo militar dice Tarik

-Oye...conozco a esa dice Scorpan

-¿Quien? Pregunta Tarik

-La rosada...es la que esta en las celdas dice Scorpan

-¿Y eso que? Pregunta Tarik

-Quiero divertirme un poco...¿tienes acceso a las celdas? Pregunta Scorpan

-Ya veo...dame un segundo dice Tarik

El compartimiento de celdas de Breaak Bones, uno especialmente diseñado para albergar a las portadoras lejos de los demas, ahi vigiladas por dos centauros que traen lanzas y se mantienen dando rondines por las celdas

-Nunca crei que este día llegaria, en el que me vería atrapada en un calabozo...sin nadie que me venga a auxiliar...¡ES...LO...PEOR...QUE...PUEDE PASAR! Grita Rarity

-((¡Silencio!))

-Que grocero dice Rarity

-Esta cosa parece un espejo...pero es tan duro como una pared dice Applejack

-Si tan solo estuviera afuera, podria patearles donde mas le duela dice Rainbow

-Tengo mucho miedo...dice Fluttershy

-Pinkie Pie...¿estas bien?...no has dicho nada dice Applejack

-Algo malo pasa...lo puedo sentir dice Pinkie

"Hola, hola...¿pueden verme?...buenas noches señoritas"

-Tu rufián...liberanos en este mismo instante ordena Rarity

"Me agrada que esten de buen humor...pero quisiera mostrarle a algo a la rosada"

-¿A mi? Pregunta Pinkie

"Si...Tarik...ponla...lo puedes ver...¿sabes quien es?"

-Esa...es Pinkie Pie dice Rainbow

"Exacto...adivina de quien lo estamos sacando"

-¡120! dice Pinkie

"Bingo...el muy tonto creyo que podia derrotarnos y ahora paga el precio...pero te alegrara saber que no sufrira mucho, tal ves solo unas horas mas...espero que su estancia aqui les de tiempo para pensar sobre que no pudierón hacer nada para salvarlo...HAHAHAHAHA"

-¡SUELTALO AHORA MISMO! Ordena Applejack

-¿Como pueden ser tan malvados? Pregunta Rarity

-¡SALDRE DE AQUI PRONTO Y PAGARAS POR ESO! Grita Rainbow

-Pinkie...¿estas bien?...pinkie dice Fluttershy sin poder recibir alguna respuesta de su amiga que se a arrinconado en una esquina

-(susurro) No pude, cumplir mi pinkie promesa dice Pinkie Pie

En el laboratorio

-Quedo excelente...eso me animo mucho dice Scorpan

-Lastimarlas mas no te hara mejor que ellas dice Tarik

-Bah...no eres divertido, espero tengas pronto algún avance dice Scorpan

-Por supuesto mente inferior, observa...en estos momentos estoy bajando datos a los nuevos clones, estaran mas capacitados para usar mas armas de la nave, incluso ya puedes usar esto dice Tarik

-¿Que es lo que me rodea? Pregunta Scorpan

-Esto es un escudo personal, casi impenetrable...nunca hubieramos descubierto esto sin el, incluso las armas ya las podemos recargar sin tener que tirarlas despues, y los vehiculos mas grandes estan ahora a nuestra dispocisión dice Tarik

En las pantallas se mostraban como los centauros se trepaban en las Wraith y los centauros activaban las armaduras y los efectos de camuflaje

-Sorprendente...sorprendente...si antes era mortal, ahora soy el doble...como desearia probarla en combate dice Scorpan

-Tus pocas neuronas me aburren, sal de aqui ordena Tarik

-Como quieras dice Scorpan

-Ese estúpido debil de mente, se vanagloria de los mas debiles...¿puedes creerlo? Pregunta Tarik

El pony de otro universo ahora esta casi catatónico, sostenido de bandas magnéticas que lo mantienen suspendido mientras tiene una corona de metal en la cabeza que suelta chispas cada vez mas

-Eres casi un cadaver, aunque tus signos vitales se mantienen...y tus ondas cerebrales estan delibitandose, no duraras mucho...solo desearia ir un poco mas lento, pero tengo un limite...quiero que veas algo dice Tarik

El centauro se acerca a un panel y toca un boton, en ese momento una de las paredes se abre y saca hacia el una gran armadura, muy diferente a la que estaban utilizando ellos

-Esto lo encontro el señor hace 200 años, a kilómetros de esta nave en su etapa de restauración...no es de la tecnologia que usamos por lo que el señor solo lo guardo, decia que no tenia tiempo para estudiar una tecnología inferior, mi predecesor lo guardo sabiamente hasta que lo descubri, su diseño es muy diferente a la que hayamos visto en esta nave, no esta diseñada para nuestra especie y tampoco para los minotauros, a pesar de que las armaduras que tenemos son solo partes rediseñadas para que las usemos, siempre crei que era de una especie similar...y si vemos tus reuerdos, estos simios sin pelo...¿son acaso los creadores de esto?...tus cuerdas vocales no estan situadas para pronunciar palabra alguna, tengo tantas preguntas de las cuales no recibire respuesta alguna...otra ves te resistes, si dejaras salir todo de una vez, el dolor seria menor dice Tarik aumentando la intensidad del aparato

Mientras en los corredores

La pony terrestre de color naranja se mueve muy sigilosamente por la nave, a pesar de que eran muchos los que estaban abordo, apenas y cubrian la mayor parte de la nave por lo que varias partes estaban sin vigilancia

-Este lugar es enorme...en ninguna de los libros habla sobre esto, concentrate...debo de hallar y salvar a los demas dice Sunset

En sitio donde estan las princesas

-(Este debe de ser el sitio donde las tienen...¿pero ahora como los atravieso?) se pregunta Twilight estando en el lugar de mayor vigilancia

En el laboratorio

-Al principio pense en usar a Scorpan para que lo portara y estudiarlo...pero su mente inferior y debil no lo hace el candidato para esto, así que comence a acondicionarlo para que otras especies de este mundo sean capaces de usarlo y ayudarme a descifrarlo, ¿pero que especie seria el ideal?...debido al tamaño solo una especie de medidas chicas o de tu tamaño podria entrar, las especies de los ponys eran los indicados, pensaba "usar" a algunos despues de la conquista, pero el tiempo no esta de mi lado...solo necesito una oportunidad...¿que es esto?...una infiltración en el bloque D, debo de avisar a...no, esto acelerara el proceso dice Tarik mientras cierra la puerta del lugar

En los corredores

-No se donde estoy...ni siquiera se si voy hacia a delante o hacia atras dice Sunset

"Guarda silencio, y habla mas bajo"

¿Quien es? Pregunta Sunset

"Solo escucha, tus compratiotas estan encerradas en el bloque C, sigue adelante y da vuelta en la siguiente intersección, habra poca vigilancia y solo espera"

-¿Por que me ayudas?...quien quiera que seas dice Sunset

"Tengo mis motivos, ahora apresurate"

-Tal vez sea una trampa...pero... dice Sunset siguiendo las instrucciones

-Bien chico, es hora de que bajes de ahi dice Tarik

-(¿Quien...soy yo?) se pregunta 120

-Arriba, tus recuerdos no volveran pero aun estas en condiciones para esto...parate aqui primero ordena Tarik

-(No...recuerdo) dice 120

Mi cabeza me duele, no se quien es esta criatura, me monta en una especie de plataforma y varias manos de metal empiezan a colocarme en mi cuerpo cosas metalicas...¿para que un caballo necesita esto?, ¿es una nueva forma de arar?

-Estas partes de armadura te daran cierta protección ademas de ayudarte a soportar esta armadura, no planeo dejarte usar toda su capacidad y quedaras destruido una vez que termine, no quiero que el señor sepa lo que hago, pero las habilidades que demuestre esta armadura sera enviada a las nuevas unidades y tal vez, solo tal vez me des la llave de extender mi vida...ahora solo esperemos que nuestra titere haga su movimiento

En bloque C

-Ya estoy aqui, no hay nadie...esperen, hay una puerta...debo acercarme...escucho voces, parecen ser 4 ahi adentro, ¿seran ponys? Se pregunta Sunset

-Y que comience el progreso dice Tarik mientras presiona un botón

-((ARGGGGG))

-¿Que les pasa a estos sujetos? Pregunta Applejack

-Sera la hora de...la siesta dice Fluttershy

-(susurro) Psss...¿es seguro entrar?

-¿Quien anda ahi? Pregunta Rainbow

-Bien son ponys...¿que les paso a ellos? Pregunta Sunset

-No lo se, pero debes de sacarnos de aqui ordena Applejack

-De acuerdo...¿pero como? Pregunta Sunset

-Tocarón algo de ahi para cerrar estas paredes de cristal, tal vez puedas abrirlas de la misma forma indica Rarity

-Lo intentare...dejame ver...si aprieto esto...no pasa nada dice Sunset

-Abrir las celdas del bloque D ahora dice Tarik

-Funciono dice Sunset

-Salgamos de aqui pronto, vamos chicas indica Applejack

-Espera...¿Pinkie Pie? Pregunta Rarity

-Vamos Pinkie Pie, tenemos que huir dice Rainbow

-¿Eh? Pregunta Pinkie estando muy deprimida

-No es momento de estar triste, piensa en lo que dira si no salimos de aqui dice Rainbow

-¡Rainbow Dash!...se mas delicada dice Rarity

-¿Pinkie Pie?...¿Rainbow Dash?...¿son las portadoras de los elementos acaso? Pregunta Sunset

-Si...¿te conocemos? Pregunta Applejack

-No...pero a mi maestra si, la princesa Twilight dice Sunset

-¿Twilight esta aqui? Pregunta Rarity

-Si, nos separamos una vez que logramos entrar, así que debemos de hallarla antes de irnos dice Sunset

-Bien, comencemos a buscarla pronto dice Rainbow

-Vamos Pinkie Pie, Twilight nos necesita dice Fluttershy

-¿Twilight? Pregunta Pinkie Pie

-Eso es cariño, andando dice Rarity mientras comienza a sonar una alarma

Mientras

-¡Scorpan!...¿que es esa alarma? Pregunta Tirek

-No lo se mi señor dice Scorpan

-((Señor, tenemos una fuga))

-Pues atrapenlos, nadie debe de abandonar este sitio ordena Tirek

-Como diga responde Scorpan

En el laboratorio

-Es hora, sal de aqui y demuestrame tu habilidad ordena Tarik

De alguna forma me empiezo a mover en esta cosa, mi cuerpo esta inmovil y mis pezuñas estas rodeadas de cosas...no entiendo nada, y mi vista es muy estraña, ¿donde esta el pasto y el arado?

-Controlare tus movimientos, así vere como respondes a lo que ves...con mi intelecto superior lograre obtener el favor de mi señor Tirek dice Tarik

Mas adelante

-¡Nos estan alcanzando! Dice Applejack

Varios centauros empiezan a perseguirlas y darles alcance antes de que logren escapar de ellos, a cada metro que daban aparecian mas centauros y minotauros dispuestos a detenerlas

-¡Es inútil, no hay hacia donde correr!

-¡Mantenganse juntas! Ordena Applejack al verse acorraladas

-((Hasta aqui llegarón))

-Supongo que fue mi culpa al subestimarlas dice Scorpan que desciende hacia ellas

-¡TU!...¡YA VERAS LO QUE TE HARE! Grita Rainbow

-¡Tranquila! Ordena Applejack sujetandola de la cola

Derrepente la pared cae haciendo que los guardias y ponys se hagan hacia atras y una gran armadura bipeda empieza a caminar hacia los ponys

-¿Que es esa cosa? Pregunta Scorpan

-Que decepción, esperaba que ellas alcanzaran a durar un poco mas...en fin, esta es mi oportunidad de utilizar el armamento de esta cosa dice Tarik manipulando una palanca

La armadura levanta su brazo que tiene una metralleta de 5 cañones, un mortero en el hombro izquierdo, un jetpack, ademas de varias cosas que aun no estan activas en este momento, y su objetivo son las ponys que tiene enfrente

-Esto tiene que ser obra de Tarik, ¿que demonios estara pensando? Se pregunta Scorpan

-No debi confiar en esa voz dice Sunset

-Tranquilas, saldremos de esto dice Rainbow

-Yo...te cubrire Pinkie Pie dice Fluttershy abrazando a Pinkie

-(¿Quienes son esas yeguas?...¿estan aqui arando tambien?...siento que algo no esta bien aqui)

En otra parte del otro universo

-Hmmm...que sorpresa dice una humana sosteniendo un aparato en su mano

-((¿Que estas haciendo humana?))

-Nada que te sea de interes

-((Si intentas algo que dañe mis planes))

-Esto no tiene nada que ver contigo...es solo que alguien intenta usar un proyecto antiguo mio Jul 'Mdama y no puedo permitirlo

"Insert Pasword"

"Furerunner"

-Nadie utilizara de nuevo mis investigaciones jamas

En Broke Bones

-Lamento tener que eliminarla, pero si hablan seria algo desastroso dice Tarik

-(¿Que pasa?...esta sensación...mi cabeza...) dice 120 mientras sus ojos empiezan a temblar y balancearse su vista de un lado a otro

-¿Y ahora que sucede?...es imposible que pierda el control dice Tarik azotando su panel de control

-Pinkie...¿a donde vas? Pregunta Fluttershy

Pinkie Pie se separa de Fluttershy y comienza a avanzar hacia la armadura sin miedo, su ojos comienzan a brillar nuevamente y su melena se esponja de repente y lo abraza

-Me alegro que este bien dice Pinkie

-(...Yo tambien...)

-¿Que esperan? ¡Disparen! Ordena Scorpan

La armadura empieza a moverse de una forma mas diferente, creando un escudo alrededor de ellas evitando los disparos, cuando intentan de nuevo recargar, la armadura alza su brazo que trae la metralleta y comienza a disparar deshaciendo a cada enemigo que tiene enfrente. Scorpan se pregunta de donde saco esa cosa y como puede destruir a los demas si ya tienen un escudo que los protege, se aleja volando mientras mas personal se acerca a defender y detener a esa cosa

Mientras

-((Rapido, necesitamos mas guardias))

-((¿Que sucede?))

-((Estamos siendo atacados))

-(Es mi oportunidad) piensa Twilight desapareciendo y apareciendo adentro de las celdas

-¡Twilight! Dice Celestia

-¡Princesa Celestia, Princesa Luna, Princesa Candance! Dice Twilight

-¿Que estas haciendo aqui?...es peligroso dice Luna

-Vine a rescatarlas, solo dejenme pensar en como sacarlas dice Twilight

-No hay tiempo...si te atrapa, todo estara perdido dice Celestia

-No las voy a abandonar aqui dice Twilight

-No tienes el poder suficiente para detenerlos...debes de apoyar a 120, el es la clave de esto dice Celestia

-¿120? pregunta Twilight

-El sabe contra que nos enfrentamos, el te ayudara a salvar a nuestro mundo...tambien debes de llevarte los elementos contigo y tus amigas, si todos cooperan habra una oportunidad dice Luna

-Pero no se donde estan ellas o los elementos dice Twilight

-Ellas te encontraran, ahora ve...Tirek nos necesita vivas por ahora, eso les dara tiempo para hallar la forma de detenerlo dice Candance

-¡Volvere por ustedes, lo prometo! Dice Twilight mientras se desvanece del lugar

En el sitio de ataque

-¡No podemos quedarnos aqui! Indica Applejack

-¡Hay mucho ruido! Dice Fluttershy cubriendose la cara y orejas

-¡Debemos de movernos, hay que hallar una salida! Dice Sunset

-¿Pero que hay de el? Pregunta Rainbow

-¡Descuida, esta fiesta es solo para el! Dice Pinkie

El mortero de la armadura se mueve hacia atras y lanza un disparo que manda a volar a los centauros y les despeja el camino

-¡Ahora por ahi! Ordena Rarity

Mientras las ponys corren por el corredor, los disparos no dejan de asediar la armadura mientras les regresa el fuego de disparo, pero sucedia otra batalla en el interior

-¿Como es posible?...no puedes tomar el control así como así de esa armadura, yo la rediseñe para que estuviera a mi comando dice Tarik

-(Esa voz...es aquel que me hace casi perder todo...ya adquirio mucho conocimiento, tengo que desvanecerlo) dice 120

120 comienza a moverse usando el jet pack de la espalda y abrirse paso entre los centauros, comienza a avanzar volando cada puerta que se cerraba y jalando a todos los guardias abriendoles paso a sus amigas para que pudieran escapar

-Por aqui fue por donde nos separamos, debemos de estar cerca de esa entrada dice Sunset

-((Alto))

-¡NO ESTA VEZ! Grita Rainbow embistiendo a los centauros

-¡Dulces sueños! Dice Applejack pateando el casco junto con Rarity para dejarlos inconsientes

-((Su camino termina aqui))

-No...dice Fluttershy

-¡Sueltala! Ordena Rainbow

Uno de los centauros pudo agarrar a Fluttershy que estaba muy asustada para notar a su enemigo, con una pistola de plasma apunta a la cabeza de la pegaso amarillo, dejandolas indefensas ante su captura

-((Ahora quedense quietas))

-Si le haces algún daño, te juro que me las pagaras dice Rainbow

-((Sera mejor que no me ame...))

-¿Eh?...¿se-se-se encuntra bien? Pregunta Fluttershy

El centauro cae noqueado soltando a Fluttershy, mostrando que habia sido golpeado por un pedazo de metal en la cabeza

-¿Estas bien Fluttershy?

-¡Twilight!

-Chicas, me alegro de verlas dice Twilight

-¿Estas bien?...¿no estas lastimada?...¿donde Spike? Pregunta Rarity

-Spike esta en algún lugar junto con mi hermano aqui...debemos de buscarlos y sacar a todos los que podamos dice Twilight

-Pero...¿que hay de las princesas maestra? Pregunta Sunset

-Hubo un cambio en los planes, ahora vayamos rapido...parece que han disminuido sus defensas dice Twilight

-Oh...120 esta encargandose de eso dice Pinkie

-Me lo imaginaba...¿que pony seria mas osado que Rainbow Dash para crear todo un barullo? Pregunta Twilight mientras siguen su camino

En el laboratorio

-Bah...no tiene caso seguir tratando de obtener el control, hmmm...estos datos...jejeje...aún no estoy fuera del juego dice Tarik mientras la puerta es arrancada y la armadura entra en el lugar

-(Ahi estas) dice 120

-Así que regresaste por mi...antes de que me vaporises al igual que todo aquel que se atraveso en tu camino, quiero proponerte algo dice Tarik

-(No hay trato) dice 120 sosteniendo la metralleta en su rostro

-Ya veo que no necesitas palabras para decir las cosas, pero si me matas...tus amigas no podran salir dice Tarik mostrandole en los monitores como van por los corredores

-(Si van tan descuidadas, las atraparan o peor) dice 120 mientras se prepara para retirarse

-¡No te muevas!, soy la unica salvación que tienen...ayudame a entender como te recuperaste y yo te ayudare a escapar junto con ellas y a los demas, quiero vivir al igual que tú...dame la oportunidad dice Tarik

-(Has lo que debas hacer entonces) dice 120 mientras se retira

-Bien...escaneemos tu cuerpo adentro de eso, tus signos vitales arriba de lo normal, reflejos aumentados, fuerza aumentada, su mente se restructuro de nuevo al 100%...su sangre...eso es, debe quedar algún residuo...si...aqui...tardare en estudiarlo unos momentos...ganemos ese tiempo dice Tarik mientras comienza a apretar botones

Las chicas empiezan a correr nuevamente perseguidas, pero esta vez las puertas se abren y se cierran como si alguien las condujera, y cuando llegana otro bloque, las puertas de atras se cierran impidiendo el pase de sus perseguidores

-Esto es muy raro dice Applejack

-Debe de ser el mismo que me llevo hasta ustedes dice Sunset

-¡SUELTENME, TENGO QUE VER A BON BON Y A LOS HUMANOS!

-Reconozco esa voz dice Pinkie

-¡NO MERESCO ESTAR AQUI! Grita Lyra

-¡Lyra! Dice Pinkie

-¡Pinkie Pie! Dice Lyra

-Hay varios ponys aqui dice Rarity

-¡Twilight!

-¡Spike, Shining!

-Lo lograste hermanita, me alegra que estes bien dice Shining

-Tambien me alegro de verlos a ambos dice Twilight

-Debemos de abrir esto dice Rainbow

-No veo algún cerrojo dice Fluttershy

En el laboratorio

-Si...esta sangre, no tenia todo esto cuando llego, se activo de alguna forma...debo ganar mas tiempo dice Tarik volviendo a apretar botones

-Los cristales se estan abriendo dice Rarity

-Ok, todos afuera sin empujar ordena Applejack

-No se separen dice Rainbow

-Tenemos que ir por Candance y las demas dice Shining

-No podemos, tenemos que salir de aqui ahora dice Twilight

-Pero hay mas ponys atrapados aqui dice Spike

-Lo se, pero solo somos distracción, alguien nos esta usanhdo para algo...debemos de irnos, volveremos por ellas despues...esas fueron sus instrucciones dice Twilight

-Entiendo...vamos entonces, ¡soldados, hay que cubrir la salida! Ordena Shining a los restantes guardias nocturnos, diurnos y de cristal que habia

Mientras en la camara principal

-Alguien puede explicarme...¿QUE ESTA PASANDO? Grita Tirek

-((Tenemos una fuga de prisioneros en el sector B, los guardias estan enfrentandose al intruso en el sector A, viene para aca mi señor))

-No...viene por otra cosa, ¡aseguren los elementos ahora! Ordena Tirek

La armadura seguia moviendose quedandole poco combustible y munición tambien, los minotauros salen a su encuentro disparando los cañones que impactan en el escudo pero son repelidos por la fuerza perforadora del disparo que los hace añicos

-¿Me escuchas?...claro que me escuchas...ahi adelante esta tu objetivo, una vez que los tomes tendras que llegar hasta el hangar donde estan reunidos los demas, esa armadura no durara mucho tiempo...¿que planeas hacer cuando no puedas seguir adelante? Pregunta Tarik

-(Traje prototipo, arma secreta de la USNC, inicio cuenta regresiva de detonación) dice 120

-Ah...detonarlo, que ingenioso...si pudiera sacarte todos esos secretos de tu mente...pero tendre que conformarme con el aumento de vida que estoy obteniendo ahora, nuestro pacto termina una vez que llegues al hangar...gracias por darme vida dice Tarik

-(No creo que la disfrutes mucho) dice 120

La armadura entra en el cuarto custodiado, arrojando adentro una granada que destroza el lugar junto a los guardianes que habia en el, al entrar ve que una caja sellada perfectamente esta entre los escombros, lo toma y al abrirlo ve que en su interior estaban esos elementos de la harmonía que le contaba Pinkie Pie, los toma y se retira con el tiempo en su contra

-((Señor, tiene los elementos))

-¡RECUPERENLOS! Grita Tirek hundiendo la cabeza de su subordinado en el monitor

-Las puertas nos trajeron aqui...¿y ahora que?...somos como 24 aqui, no podremos alejarnos mucho de la ciudad dice Sunset

-Tendremos que escondernos en la ciudad mientras...hay que llegar a esa luz dice Twilight

-Podemos usar eso señala Pinkie Pie un phantom

-¿Y como lo vamos a usar?, nadie de nosotros puede manejarlo dice Rainbow

-Descuida, solo hay que subir y todo estara bien dice Pinkie Pie

-No me mires a mi, es tu mejor amiga dice Lyra

-Si no hay mejores ideas, hagamos lo que dijo dice Shining

La armadura vuela con todo, pero toda la información que obtuvo Tarik se la paso a los nuevos que ahora son mas eficientes, logran de un disparo bien colocado en su debilitado escudo explotarle un brazo y ahcer que derrape por todo el corredor mientras van por el todavia disparando, 120 se baja del él y toma la caja, pero el ultimo sello para que se destruyera tenia que decirse por un comando de voz...por lo que mejor continua al hangar, dejando atras esa gran arma que sin duda seria usada

-Parece que nuestro amigo esta en problemas...bueno aún no llega al hangar...veamos...¿comando de voz?...Be Human...dice Tarik

En el momento que dice eso una gran explosión arrasa con el lugar destruyendo una parte de la nave por lo que se desprenden de esa sección para no perder la nave por completo, grandes pedasos de metal caen encima de Canterlot mientras 120 llega a salvo al otro lado y continua su camino teniendo en su poder los elementos

Hangar

-Creo que ese gran sonido fue por el dice Rainbow

-Ya no debe de tardar dice Rarity

-¡Ahi esta! Señala Rainbow

-Nos alegra que estes bien, nos tenias preocupadas...en especial a Pinkie, solo espero que puedas volar esa cosa indica Rarity

Cuando sube al phantom, 120 se dirige hacia la cabina que por desgracia, necesita manos para manejarse...pero aun así logra hacerlo funcionar, con sumo cuidado y dificultad

logra moverlo hacia la salida mas cercana, al salir empiezan a caer como un ladrillo pero logra alzarlo de nuevo y se alejan de la ciudad en ruinas y de la gran nave que intenta recuperarse de ese duro golpe

En el laboratorio

-Eso fue algo inesperado...pero de estas perdidas se obtuvo ganancia dice Tarik

-Espero que eso haya valido la pena Tarik, casi perdemos todo por lo que trabaje, ¿y todo para que? Pregunta Tirek

-Fue arriesgado lo admito, pero aqui tengo toda la información que se a almacenado en sus tropas nuevas y futuras, ademas de esto...la solución a la rapida degeneración dice Tarik sosteniendo una probeta

-Tengo que admitir que me impresionaste que en tan solo unas horas pudieras hacer que las tropas mejoraran e inclusive pudieran usar otras armas...pero tu ambición por la vida es demasiado, por eso te concedo una muerte rapida dice Tirek

-¿Que?...pero señor, yo...ARGGGGG grita Tarik al sentir la espada de energia atravesar su pecho

-Nadie me desafia o se entromete en mis asuntos...tenia todo a mi dsipocisión y casi pierdo todo...Scorpan...traeme su cabeza, la cabeza de todos...pero a la princesa Twilight la quiero viva ordena Tirek

-Como ordene mi señor...y lo hare con sumo placer dice Scorpan mientras tira al suelo el cadaver de Tarik y rompe la formula de la anti-degeneración


	9. Chapter 9: La caída

**Toca el turno de terminar esta historia ya con una mejor y contada historia, el destino de un Spartan siempre es cruel y duro**

Capitulo 9: La caída

Everfree

-Entonces las princesas siguen ahí dice Shining

-Si...pero fue preciso que nos fuéramos, ahora solo queda que ganemos tiempo dice Twilight

-¿Tiempo para que Twilight? Pregunta Shining

-Para que 120 logre a lo que a venido a hacer, Celestia confía en que es la clave y yo tendré esa misma confianza dice Twilight

La Phanton que robaron se sitúa en Everfree, desembarcando a todos los ponys que venían en él, Rainbow Dash y Applejack los van dirigiendo mientras Fluttershy se queda con Rarity y Spike viendo al horizonte donde antes estaba su hogar, Pinkie Pie, Lyra y 120 se quedan en la nave preparándose para continuar su camino a buscar a los humanos, si es que existen aún

-Todos están listos Twilight, los llevaremos a donde están los demás dice Applejack

-No se preocupen por eso, yo misma los llevare dice Twilight

-Ok, te acompañaremos dice Rainbow

-No...ustedes tienen que seguirlo, yo ganare tiempo suficiente para ustedes dice Twilight

-¿Que sucede? Pregunta Rarity

-Escuchen, 120 es la clave para salvar nuestro mundo de Tirek...solo el comprende lo que esta usando y necesito que lo apoyen dice Twilight

-¿Estas segura de esto Twilight? Pregunta Shining

-Estoy segura, Tirek me buscara a mi y no a ustedes, mientras el intenta llegar hasta mi tendrán lo suficiente para encontrar lo que busca, lleven los elementos con ustedes, estoy segura que las ayudaran dice Twilight

-Entonces te ayudare Twilight a darles ese tiempo dice Shining

-Yo también Twilight dice Spike

-Gracias, ¿que me dicen? Pregunta Twilight

-De acuerdo, si ese es tu plan dice Rainbow

-Spike, Shining y yo llevaremos a los demás a Ghastly George para después idear nuestra contra-defensa...Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy y Pinkie Pie irán con 120 para ayudarlo...también iras Sunset, apoyalos lo mas que puedas dice Twilight

-Lo haré maestra responde Sunset

-Twilight, creo que no nos han presentado adecuadamente dice Rarity

-Es verdad...chicas, ella es Sunset Shimmer mi aprendiz, llegamos juntas al imperio de cristal y desde entonces a estado conmigo para aprender sobre la amistad, tal vez sea solo una pony terrestre pero es muy hábil con la magia, les podrá ayudar dice Twilight

-Mucho gusto en conocerlas dice Sunset

-El gusto es nuestro, cualquier amiga de Twilight es amiga nuestra también dice Applejack

-¿Pero que hay de Lyra? Pregunta Spike

-Supongo que la llevaremos con nosotras, esta muy emocionada con eso de los "humanos" dice Rainbow

-Nada en el mundo evitara que venga con nosotras por desgracia dice Rarity

-Ok, confió en que también las ayudara dice Twilight

-Zumbaron mis oídos, ¿hablaban de mi? Pregunta Lyra

-Todo listo para que partamos dice Pinkie Pie

-120, la princesa tiene fe en ti, todos nosotros también, solo espero que lo que encuentres nos ayude en estos momentos oscuros dice Twilight

-(No soy un héroe, pero haré lo que pueda)

-Y con nosotras a su lado, seguro que lo lograremos dice Pinkie

-¡Suban todos, siguiente parada los humanos! Dice Lyra

-Ten cuidado Twilight, regresaremos tan rapido como podamos dice Applejack

-Si y dile a Ángel que pronto volveré dice Fluttershy

-Lo haré Fluttershy cuídense todos ustedes, Shining, Spike...vamos, queda camino por recorrer ordena Twilight

-¡Muy bien, guardias reúnan a los civiles y marchemos! Ordena Shining Armor

-Alcancemos a Lyra antes de que haga algo que no debe dice Rainbow

Twilight demuestra ese liderazgo del cual Pinkie se siente tan orgullosa de ser su amiga, no tengo mas opción que llevarlas conmigo, se que la seguirán a ella...pero también a nosotros, esos sujetos no perdonaran lo que hice y trataran de detenerme, estoy seguro de ello...subimos a bordo de esta nave del cual no estoy tan seguro en manejarlo correctamente, pero lo manejo como si fuera un experto...ellas se acomodan en el compartimiento de atrás mientras me concentro en levantar el vuelo, confiar en mi es un error pienso yo, pero debo de seguir...no se por que lo hago, hasta que la veo a ella...Pinkie...

Twilight guía a los suyos junto con Spike y Shining mientras 120 y las demás parten hacia Mild West, la tierra de los búfalos el cual a sido atacado también, no hay sitio donde el largo brazo de Tirek no alcance, asedia cada ciudad, pueblo y asentamiento que encuentra gracias a las nuevas tropas que adquirió y lo hace con una gran rapidez por el esfuerzo de los Changelings al infiltrarse en cualquier parte , pero su coartada dura muy poco

Dos horas después

-((Señor Scorpan, estuvieron aquí))

-Es lo que veo, pero también veo que se han separado dice Scorpan

-((¿Seguimos a la princesa?))

-No...lidiaremos con ella después, el mas peligroso es esa abominación que puede incluso controlar una de las naves, solo hay que seguirlo y derribarlo, ya a vivido demasiado tiempo, dejarlo seguir podría costarnos el trabajo del señor Tirek dice Scorpan

Brake Bone

-Dime Celestia...¿que ves cuando me miras? Pregunta Tirek

-Veo a un loco, ambicioso de poder responde Celestia

-Error, ves al nuevo gobernante de este mundo y pronto el de las estrellas dice Tirek

-No creo que lo logres, ya perdiste los elementos y a Twilight también, seras detenido dice Luna

-La princesa es solo una piedra sin importancia, mientras las tenga a ustedes aun es innecesaria hasta cierto punto, se que tratara de rebelarse contra mi y cuando lo haga carea toda su esperanza junto con ella dice Tirek

-Solo se te olvida alguien en tu plan dice Celestia

-Lo se y créeme que ordene su ejecución inmediata, no vivirá para seguirse oponiendo, daño mi nave, elimino a varios de mi armada, al final tendré su cabeza de trofeo dice Tirek

-Aunque no lo conozca por completo a 120, pienso que es el que esta a tu altura dice Candance

-Podría ser que el y yo estemos a una altura mayor a la de ustedes, pero solo puede haber uno que haga eso y seré yo dice Tirek

En los cielos de Mild West

Usualmente nadie atraviesa el desierto sin seguir los caminos, llevar suficiente agua y provisiones para el largo camino, pero nadie había atravesado este lugar en un transporte tan inusual para su época, la phantom pasa sin ningún problema y con buena velocidad por el desierto, dirigiéndose siempre al oeste, 120 trata de llevar la nave lo mejor que puede ya que estas no fueron diseñados para los de su especie, en la bodega de carga se encuentran las chicas junto con Sunset hablando sobre su relación con Twilight

-¿Entonces tu relación con Twilight es de lo mejor? Pregunta Pinkie

-Bueno, al principio no congeniamos mucho, yo soy una gran hechicera a pesar de ser solo una pony terrestre, desde que era una potrilla soñé con hacer magia y dedique parte de mi vida en mejorarla, trabaje tanto hasta que decidí tener una mentora que me auxiliara a ser la mejor, pero el único lugar que tuviera lo que busco era Canterlot...no pude entrar a la Escuela de Magia para Unicornios Superdotados por el mismo hecho que no soy una unicornio a pesar de demostrar mi habilidad, entonces escuche sobre la princesa Candance y pensé que si aprendía de ella seria sencillo después conseguir el apoyo de la princesa Celestia y viaje hasta el mismo imperio de cristal. Fue algo inusual que llegáramos ambas al mismo tiempo y nos dirigiéramos al mismo sitio, fuimos recibidas por la princesa Candance y no tenia idea de que hacer con nosotras dos, ambas buscábamos conocimientos y no podía permitir perderme esta oportunidad, a pesar de que era de una princesa no me deje intimidar y la confronte en varias pruebas que nos impuso la princesa Candance ya que solo podía tener una estudiante...al final hubo una prueba que no pude superar, la amistad...era algo nuevo para mi y no sabia que hacer pero ella lo logro sin mucho esfuerzo

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

-Grrrr...eso fue trampa...¿como podía hacer algo que ni siquiera conocía que hubiera? Pregunta Sunset

-¿No conoces la amistad?...¿pero tienes amigos no? Pregunta Twilight

-Los amigos son perdida de tiempo, yo no nací como tu para tener la magia a mi disposición, yo entrene y estudie muy duro para conseguir la magia que tengo...pero tal parece que es insuficiente indica Sunset

-Hmmmm...entonces ya se que hacer dice Twilight

-¿Que? Pregunta Sunset

-Yo te enseñare sobre la amistad y así no solo aprenderás a usar esta magia si no también ya no estarás sola dice Twilight con una gran sonrisa

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

-Después de eso me volví su pupila y en este tiempo a sido una gran instructora ademas de una excelente amiga dice Sunset

-Esa es la Twilight que conocemos dice Rainbow

-Me alegra que ambas se lleven bien dice Fluttershy

-Ademas me alegra ver que demuestres que los ponys de tierra no solo sirven para el campo...aunque sea así dice Applejack

-Bueno cariño, veras que puedes considerarnos tus amigas también dice Rarity

-Si...ahora ya no seremos solo 6, si no siete, es el numero de la suerte, todas para una y una para todas dice Pinkie Pie

-Te acostumbraras a ella dice Applejack

-¡Uhhhh...miren lo que encontré! Dice muy emocionada Lyra

-¿De donde sacaste eso? Pregunta Rainbow al ver un montón de cosas que trae Lyra cargando

-Salio de una de las cajas, no se que sean pero son sorprendentes dice Lyra

-Creo que deberías de dejar eso, podría ser peligroso dice Rarity

-No lo creo...¿que podría pasar? Dice Lyra jugando con un amplificador de luz

-¿Pueden ver por donde vamos? Pregunta Rarity

-Creo que estamos en los territorios de los búfalos responde Rainbow mientras se asoma por la cabina

-Espero que Appleloosa se encuentre bien al igual que nuestros amigos dice Applejack

-Descuida, lo estarán...aunque Little Bravehearth puede que les haya dado una buena pelea dice Rainbow

-Después de cruzar el desierto habremos llegado a las tierras de Broken Leylands, después estaremos cerca de Canida, hasta llegar a la Boarean Thundra...supongo que tendremos que evitar los sitios habitados, no sabemos que tanto ya han conquistado y tampoco sabemos hasta donde llegaremos sin que nos descubran dice Sunset

-Es un viaje muy largo, tardaríamos meses en cruzar pero...en esta cosa sera cuestión de unas horas dice Rainbow

-Solo espero que no caigamos dice Fluttershy

Siguen su trayecto cruzando el desierto hasta llegar a Broken Leylands, donde una gran estructura a aparecido

-¿Que es eso? Pregunta Rarity

-No lo se...pero no sera nada bueno dice Applejack

-Mantengamos distancia, si no nos han visto pasaremos sin problemas dice Sunset

-¡Miren! Señala Pinkie Pie

La gran estructura que ven es en realidad una prisión donde se están albergando todas las criaturas que se oponen a Tirek, van encadenados largas filas de prisioneras y entran a este lugar bien custodiado

-No podemos hacer nada por ellos ahora dice Rainbow

-Pobrecitos...esto es muy cruel dice Fluttershy

-No puedo seguir viendo esto dice Rarity

-Descuiden, los humanos les darán una lección cuando los encontremos dice Lyra

Continúan su camino sin sospechar que ya los habían visto y varias Banshee y 1 Phantom los siguen desde atrás, van volando sin ningún problema hasta llegar al mar, donde planean cortar camino para llegar a la tierra de los jabalíes, Boardor

-Mira toda esa agua, jamas en mi vida vi algo igual dice Applejack

-Bueno, no creo que este sea un buen sitio para nadar dice Rarity

-En efecto, estas aguas están heladas, si cayéramos ahí moriríamos congelados dice Sunset

-Espero que eso no pase dice Fluttershy mientras se aferra a su sitio

-Hasta ahora no ha pasado nada, relájate dice Rainbow

Atrás de ellos

-((Van a estar a nuestro alcance en pocos minutos))

-Bien, cuando estén a tiro denles con todo...que estas aguas sean su tumba dice Scorpan

-((¿Que hay de los elementos?))

-Una perdida aceptable, de todas maneras nadie podría encontrarlos en el lecho marino de este sitio dice Scorpan

Ghastly George

-(susurro) Alguien se acerca

-¡Es Twilight! Dicen las Crusaders

-Princesa...gracias a Celestia que esta bien dice la alcaldesa

-Me da gusto verlos a todos bien, en especial a ti Discord dice Twilight

-Bueno, soy alguien duro de vencer...pero me temo que Celestia y las demás siguen con ese sujeto dice Discord

-En efecto...pero hay cosas que tenemos que hacer antes de liberarlas dice Twilight

-¿No has visto a Applejack y a las demas? Pregunta Applebloom

-Están en otro sitio, pero descuida...estarán bien responde Spike

-¿Que haremos ahora princesa? Pregunta Zecora

-Ganar tiempo Zecora...¡Escucharme todos por favor!...¡Se que no somos una cultura bélica o que nos agrade la guerra, pero es hora de que nos levantemos contra estos agresores que nos vienen a privar de nuestra libertad, hay muy pocos guardias con los cuales defendernos y necesito que todo aquel que pueda pelear se nos una mientras que los demás deben de permanecer ocultos, no puedo decirles que pasara si ganamos o que sucederá si perdemos, pero si no hacemos algo pronto ya no habrá esperanza de que logremos salir adelante...hay que hacerlos por nosotros mismos principalmente, no por mi, por la princesa Celestia, la princesa Luna o la princesa Candance, este es nuestro hogar, nuestro mundo y no permitiremos que nos priven de él!...¿que dicen? Pregunta Twilight

-¡YEAHHHH!

-¡DEMOSTREMOLES LO QUE SOMOS CAPACES!

-¡SIIIII!

-Ya los motivaste hermanita, ¿que ahora? Pregunta Shining

-Necesito a todos los pegasos mas rápidos que tengamos a disposición, habrá otros reinos que se nos unirán, necesitaremos ser mas que ahora si queremos darles pelea así que mandaremos mensajes a los que no han sido capturados dice Twilight

-Cuenta con ello Twily dice Shining

-¿En serio crees que ganaremos esto Twilight? Pregunta Spike

-Como dije Spike...no lo se...no lo se dice Twilight

En medio del mar

-Solo unos cuantos kilómetros mas y entraremos en el reino de los jabalíes, es hasta ahí donde el mapa termina dice Sunset

-Hmmm...si esta en ese lugar, ¿por que nadie a sabido de los humanos? Pregunta Lyra

-Solo indica que hay algo ahí, no mas dice Sunset

-Cuando lleguemos veremos que hay dice Rarity

Antes de que siguieran hablando una gran sacudida sucede provocando que caigan por toda la bodega

-¿Que fue eso? Pregunta Rainbow

-¡Hay algo afuera! Dice Pinkie

-(Nos alcanzaron)

Varias Banshee comienzan a volar alrededor de la phantom mientras resisten el ataque de sus disparadores y cañones, la phantom trata de maniobrar o algo así como activar su cañón, pero el limitado disparo de su vehículo lo hace ineficaz

-Si seguimos así nos van a tumbar dice Sunset

-¡WHAAAAA! Grita Fluttershy

-120...¡has algo! Ordena Applejack

Ellas tienen razón al decir que no podremos aguantar tanto tiempo, así que opto por hacer otra cosa y dejar al mando a alguien mas, por desgracia tomo a Fluttershy y la coloco en los controles lo cual aunque fue arriesgado su temor la hace hacer piruetas y maniobras que los pilotos no pueden predecir, ahora solo necesito un plan y al ver a Lyra rodar junto con el armamento que había me da una idea

-¿Por que tardan en derribarlos? Pregunta Scorpan

-((Sus movimientos son muy erráticos, no pueden apuntarle))

-¡No tolerare mas demoras, solo derribenlo!

-((Señor, su compuerta derecha se esta abriendo))

-Es él...dice Scorpan

Espero a que Fluttershy haga otra maniobra y me pone al alcance de una Banshee, me impulso y caigo junto a la Banshee aferrándome con una daga de energía, el compartimiento de esta phantom estaba bien surtida, al lograr abrir el compartimiento del pasajero veo que son "Iron Wills" quienes lo pilotean, no tardo mucho en arrojarlo por la borda y apoderarme de la nave

-((Acaba de apoderarse de una nave))

-¿PUES QUE ESPERAN PARA DESTRUIRLO? Pregunta muy enfadado Scorpan

Los controles de esto no son muy complicados y logro controlarlo a la perfección, esto es muy inusual, comienzo por atacar a las demás Banshee que a pesar de tener mis datos de combate no logran igualarme, uno a uno van cayendo como si fueran moscas hasta que las 10 que teníamos encima son terminadas, entonces me dirijo hacia la principal, la phantom de ellos y caigo encima de su nave ya que el poder de fuego de la Banshee es insuficiente contra esto

-((Esta arriba de nosotros señor))

-Me encargare personalmente, todos ustedes son unos incompetentes dice Scorpan

-(Ahora solo necesito poner esto en las turbinas y...oh no)

-Bueno, bueno, sigues demostrando ser superior a mi ¿verdad? Pregunta Scorpan posándose encima de la phantom

-(Creí que esto seria mas sencillo)

En la phantom

-¡Fluttershy, a la derecha, izquierda, arriba...no hacia ahí! Dice Rarity

-¡No por ahí no! Dice Lyra

-¡Dejen yo piloteo, yo puedo hacerlo! Dice Rainbow

-¡No hagas nada, puede ser peligroso! Dice Applejack peleando con Rainbow

-¡Wiii muchos botones por apretar! Dice Pinkie Pie

-¡Controlence, o nos caeremos! Indica Sunset

-¡Oh cielos-oh cielos-oh cielos-oh cielos-oh cielos-oh cielos repite Fluttershy muy mareada

En la otra phantom

-Parece que estas fuera de tu elemento, veamos que puedes hacer dice Scorpan activando su espada de energía

Este sujeto empieza a molestarme, pero no puedo entretenerme ya que lo que traigo en mi espalda es muy importante para perderlo, logro esquivar sus estocadas y responder algunos, incluso llego a tirarlo de la nave, pero sus alas me hacen imposible alejarlo lo suficiente

-¿Que sucede?...¿no tienes alas?...hahahaha se burla Scorpan

-(Ahora o nunca)

Cuando se vuelve a lanzar me logro escabullir atrás de él y propinarle una patada en el estomago, dejando al alcance de mi verdadero objetivo

-¿Que crees que haces? Pregunta Scorpan

De mi espalda saco dos granadas de plasma y las arrojo a las turbinas donde instantáneamente explotan, lo cual provoca que la nave comience a caer y destruirse, ambos nos aferramos de lo que podamos mientras vamos en picada

-Bueno...lastima que no planeaste bien tu escape...te veré en el infierno dice Scropan extendiendo sus alas y dejándose llevar por las corrientes de aire

-(Solo si sirve podría decir que si lo planee adecuadamente, ahora solo tengo que...oh)

Phantom

-¡AHHHHHHHHH! Gritan las chicas cuando estan a punto de chocar con la otra phantom

-¡SALTEN TODAS AHORA! Ordena Sunset

Todas salen por la compuerta mientras 120 también salta antes de que ambas phantom chocaran, todas van en caída libre muy histéricas

-¡Aguanten, las tengo! Dice Rainbow

-¡AHHHHH! Grita Rarity

-¡No puedo morir de esta manera! Grita Lyra

-¡Tranquilas las tengo! Indica Rainbow tomando a Lyra en su lomo y a Rarity por las patas

-¡AUXILIO! Grita Fluttershy

-¡Fluttershy, tu puedes volar! Reclama Rainbow

-¿Así?...Whooaaaaaa dice Fluttershy al abrir sus alas e oirse de nuevo para arriba

-¡Pinkie, mantente cerca! Ordena Applejack

-¡Mira es 120! señala Pinkie tratando de alcanzarlo

-¡Espera Pinkie Pie! Grita Applejack

-¡Déjala Applejack, sostente de mi! Ordena Sunset

-¿Como planeas sacarnos de esta? Pregunta Applejack aferrándose a Sunset

-¡Descuida, cuando estemos cerca del suelo lo sabrás! Dice Sunset

-¡Hola...parece que chocamos! Dice Pinkie

-(No me digas)

Tomo a Pinkie en mi lomo y preparo lo que logre sacar de nuestra phantom, empiezo a dar de vueltas para arrojarlo primero, después apresuro la caída para que de tiempo de abrirse mientras Pinkie se ve muy divertida con nuestra situación, el aparato que arrojo es un impulso gravitatorio que se abre en el momento indicado y comenzamos a descender junto con el

-¡Nos vamos a estrellar! Indica Applejack

Veth Ewë Thaéd Iak ¡Axios! Entona Sunset un hechizo que las hace desaparecer a ambas y aparecer sanas y salvas en la nieve

-Guau...eso estuvo muy cerca dice Applejack

-Si...muy cerca, no creí tener el tiempo para realizar ese hechizo dice Sunset

-¿Están bien? Pregunta Rainbow

-Si...¿y ustedes? Pregunta Applejack

-Ambas están bien si están conmigo dice Rainbow

-¿Y Fluttershy? Pregunta Sunset

-Aquí...responde Fluttershy posandose sobre la nieve

-¿Donde están 120, y Pinkie? Pregunta Lyra

-Descuida, ambos están bien señala Applejack a ambos que siguen volando sobre el aparato gravitatorio

-¡WIIII es muy divertido! Dice Pinkie

-Déjame probarlo dice Lyra

-Perdimos el transporte, ahora ¿como viajaremos? Pregunta Rarity

-Lo mas importante es saber donde estamos dice Rainbow

-La buena noticia es que estamos en Boardor, la mala es que no se en que parte estamos...estamos perdidos dice Sunset

-Hmmm, Rainbow, ¿puedes revisar desde arriba si hay algún lugar cercano donde podamos conseguir algo con que cubrirnos?...hace mucho frio dice Applejack

-No habíamos contado con que...brrrr...nos quedaríamos en un lugar así dice Rarity

-Las bajas temperaturas serán mas fuertes si nos quedamos aquí, si llega la noche quedaremos congeladas dice Sunset

-Eso no es nada cool, echare un vistazo rápido responde Rainbow

-Mis alas se congelan dice Fluttershy

-Puedo mantenernos calientes con un hechizo de calor, pero no durara mucho tiempo dice Sunset

-Yo puedo ayudar, no sabre usar la magia como una profesional pero se que hacer cuando haces una fogata dice Lyra invocando unas ramas y unas piedras

-Bien pensado Lyra dice Pinkie

-¡Oigan, veo algo cerca! Indica Rainbow

-¿Que es? Pregunta Applejack

-Es una pequeña aldea, no esta lejos pero podríamos encontrar algo dice Rainbow

-Entonces sera mejor apresurarnos dice Sunset

-Pero ya casi termino la fogata, solo necesito chocar estas dos piedras y hacer chispas para encenderlas dice Lyra

-Cariño, eres un unicornio...¿por que no simplemente usas tu cuerno? Pregunta Rarity

-¿Bromeas?...un humano no usaría su magia para eso...¿o tal vez si? Se pregunta Lyra

-Por el amor a Celestia...espero que eso no sea contagioso...vamos ya dice Rarity

Avanzo junto con ellas sabiendo que no están habilitadas al frio extremo, pero yo si...este lugar, nunca había visto un lugar como este, la nieve y el frio que hubo en el ultimo invierno no se parece a nada con esto, pero si hay seres vivos viviendo aquí deben de tener alguna habilidad o alimento especial para soportar este entorno tan hostil como el desierto, pero nuestra sorpresa fue grande cuando después de dos horas logramos llegar a la pequeña aldea, ya que esta destruida, las casas estan quemadas, se ven señales de pelea ademas de los disparos que hicieron, la armada de Tirek estuvo aquí, se están desplazando muy rápido

-Vamos no se desanimen, tal vez encontremos algo con que cubrirnos y pasar la noche dice Applejack

-Estoy de acuerdo, no me gustaria estar afuera cuando esto se ponga mas frio dice Rarity

-Pero donde podríamos quedarnos, la mayoría de las casas no están cubiertas dice Rainbow

-Pueden quedarse conmigo mis pequeñas

-¿Quien es? Pregunta Lyra

-Descuiden, soy una amiga, mi nombre es Baza, como ven soy una anciana que no podría representar una amenaza para ustedes dice una anciana jabalí que era del tamaño de 120, su pelaje era gris oscuro, ojos pequeños con lentes, también poseía pequeños colmillos astillados y portaba una vieja frazada

-¿Que sucedió aquí abuela Baza? Pregunta Pinkie

-Vinieron del cielo y comenzaron a atacar a mi gente sin razón alguna, después los subieron a una extraña carroza y se los llevaron, yo estaba afuera recogiendo unos bulbos cuando esto pasaba y cuando vi el humo trate de venir cuanto antes pero era tarde, ya no había nadie, eso fue hace unos dos días dice Baza

-Esos malvados deben de ser castigados dice Applejack

-Continuemos nuestra charla en una cueva cercana, es acogedora y nos mantendrá calientes ya que las frías noches de este lugar son muy duras para quien no esta acostumbrado a estos sitios, pero vengan...vamos dice Baza

-Gracias, es usted muy amable dice Fluttershy

Al poco rato

-Beban esto, los mantendrá calientes dice Baza

-Gracias...Puag...¿que es esto? Pregunta Rainbow después de darle un sorbo

-Es una bebida de espinas de hielo, muy saludables y se pueden encontrar aquí por estos sitios dará calor a su cuerpo, el sabor es lo de menos dice Baza

-Eso cree usted dice Lyra

-Rainbow, Lyra compórtense y sean educadas...*gulp*...mantén tus modales Rarity, mantén tus modales dice Rarity

-Miren afuera, comenzó a nevar dice Pinkie

-Hmmm...eso quiere decir que habrá una ventisca, usted mi joven amigo, ¿seria tan amable de poner esta manta en la entrada?, así evitara que entre la nieve dice Baza

-(De acuerdo)

-Es muy silencioso y educado su amigo dice Baza

-Si, pero no puede hablar dice Pinkie

-Bueno, eso no le quita lo cortes dice Baza

-Desearía saber en que parte nos encontramos dice Sunset

-Aquí mi pequeña, a 45 mil kilometros al norte de Pretuskria indica Baza

-Gracias...eso quiere decir que lo que buscamos debe de estar al oeste dice Sunset

-¿Que es lo que buscan mis pequeños? Pregunta Baza

-Buscamos humanos dice Lyra

-En realidad buscamos algo que nos ayude a enfrentarnos a los malvados que le destruyeron su poblado dice Rarity

-Ah...entonces buscan algo como esto dice Baza empezando a buscar en el fondo de la cueva

-¿Que es lo que busca abuela? Pregunta Applejack

-Ya lo verán...creo que esta aquí...si, aquí esta dice Baza trayendo en su hocico y dejandolo tirar frente a ella un pequeño artefacto de metal

-¿Que es eso? Pregunta Applejack

-No lo se, pensé que ustedes lo sabrían dice Baza

-Hmmm...¿que crees que sea 120? pregunta Pinkie cuando el logra tapar la entrada de la cueva

-(Eso es...un chip de datos...¿pero como?)

-Vaya, esto si es suerte, si el reconoce que es entonces vamos por buen camino dice Lyra

-Esto me lo dio de obsequio un pony que viajo por aquí hace muchos años, cuando era solo una pequeña, dijo haber visto algo tan grande y glorioso que no podía revelarlo al mundo así que opto por guardar silencio, pero me regalo esto antes de que partiera de nuestro poblado dice Baza

-(Entonces si hay algo de la UNSC aquí en este mundo...puede que realmente haya una oportunidad)

-¿Sabe que camino tomo abuela? Pregunta Rarity

-Si, de hecho ese mapa fue algo suyo también, tienen que cruzar por mucho camino aún, a través de las montañas hasta llegar a un sitio llamado Forge, o así fue como lo bautizo él, pero ni los mas osadas criaturas han viajado tanto en esa dirección como ese joven Pony, me agradaria acompañarlos para verlo con mis propios ojos pero no a mi edad eso es imposible dice Baza

-No diga eso, hallaremos la forma para que venga con nosotras y no se quede sola dice Fluttershy

-Descuida mi pequeña, tal vez estoy aquí por el destino, para indicarles el camino correcto hacia su destino y estoy segura que pronto veré a mis amigos si ustedes creen que pueden salvarnos a todos dice Baza

-Es una promesa dice Rainbow

Mas noche

Me encuentro en la entrada mientras las demás duermen, estoy algo sorprendido de que un chip de datos de cristal se encuentre en este lugar, solo las I.A. usan este tipo de artefactos, recuerdo que había una diseñada por Halsey

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

-Eso es...los datos son correctos, si es posible crear esta I.A. en base de mi cerebro sera de gran ayuda para los Spartans

-("Clonación Cerebral")

-Descuida mi pequeño experimento, no tendrás que ver algo como esto en ti...aunque...puede ser que logres ver uno si algún día sigues con vida

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

-¿En que piensas 120? pregunta Pinkie

-(¿No puedes dormir?)

-Conozco esa expresión, es solo que me dio algo de frio y te vi aquí parado, deberías de descansar dice Pinkie

-(Hay muchas cosas que pensar antes de dormir)

-Sabes, a pesar de lo que esta pasando me alegra que sigamos juntos, ademas te puedes resfriar si no te tapas indica Pinkie cubriéndose junto con el

-(...)

-Ahora si podre dormir mejor dice Pinkie

Pinkie Pie...¿como puedes seguir a mi lado?...no soy algo normal para nadie, de eso estoy seguro, pero ella me sigue viendo como un igual para ella...pero que tan lejos podremos seguir así, se que pronto deberé de dejarla...*sniff*...huele a algodón de azúcar

La tormenta sigue mientras todos descansan incluyendo a 120, pero tiene razón en una cosa, mientras mas se sigue acercando a su pasado, quedara mas lejos de aquello que le importa...y eso para un Spartan es una difícil decisión


	10. Chapter 10: Pierce of Heaven

**También desearía subir mas pronto los cap. pero bueno aunque sean vacaciones yo sigo trabajando :C pero bueno tratare, en serio...creo que serán dos o tres cap. mas antes de que terminemos y siga con los demás proyectos**

Capitulo 10: Pierce of Heaven

En la cueva

-La tormenta ha disminuido su fuerza, podremos irnos antes de que vuelva uno mas fuerte dice Sunset

-Les guarde unas cosas que necesitaran en su viaje, unas cuantas mantas y algo de bebida, procuren tomarla antes de que continúen su viaje con regularidad dice Baza

-Muchas gracias dice Applejack

-El camino es traicionero, pero si se apoyan entre todos podrán llegar a su destino, el pony que vino hace mucho tiempo venia con una gran numero de compañeros y al final solo regreso él, nunca hablo sobre lo que sucedió así que habrá peligros de los que tendrán que estar preparados dice Baza

-Descuide, sera muy sencillo si estoy cerca dice Rainbow

-Próxima parada, la ciudad de los humanos dice Lyra

-Nos vemos abuela dice Pinkie

-Cuídense, estaré aquí por si deciden regresar o visitarme dice Baza

-Lo haremos, cuídese mucho dice Rarity

Una promesa de amistad...todavía piensan que regresaremos con bien, pero Pinkie siempre dice que una promesa siempre se debe de cumplir y me asegurare de que suceda

Brake Bone

-¿Alguna noticia de Scorpan? Pregunta Tirek

-((Nada aun señor))

-Parece que tu mejor sirviente se a perdido dice Chrysalis

-Eso parece, pero si me a fallado, mas le vale seguir así dice Tirek

-Podrías haber enviado a mis súbditos, son mas eficaces que tu montón de perdedores dice Chrysalis

-Tal vez tengas razón...o tal vez hablas demasiado dice Tirek

-¡Mi reina...mi reina!

-¿Que sucede? Pregunta Chrysalis a su changeling

-Encontramos a la princesa Twilight

-¿En que sitio? Pregunta Tirek

-Ghastly Gorge mi señor

-¿Y por que no la atraparon? Pregunta Chrysalis

-Tiene un gran numero de ponys a su disposición, creo que planea combatir

-Hmp...una hormiga quiere enfrentarse a un océano, no es rival para mi dice Tirek

-Pero eso no es todo, varios pegasos han volado en muchas direcciones y se han reportado que se dirigen a diferentes reinos

-Típico de ella, tratara de unir a todos los demás contra nosotros dice Chrysalis

-Sigue siendo una tontería, pero si una guerra quiere se la daré...aplastare a todos los que se me oponen al mismo tiempo, síganla vigilando y cuando estén todos atacaremos ordena Tirek

-Si mi señor

-Creí que querías atraparla, no destruirla dice Chrysalis

-Cambios son necesarios, no puedo seguirme retrasando dice Tirek

El frio y desolado ambiente del lugar es mas extremo que en el sitio donde se encuentra el imperio de cristal, las ventiscas vienen y van, entorpeciendo su camino, adelante va 120 recibiendo la mayor parte de la ventisca mientras atrás las demás van cubriéndose y tratan de mantener el paso

-Tanta nieve arruinara mi cabello dice Rarity

-Mantente en movimiento, si no te mueves te quedaras congelada dice Applejack

-Podría ir mas rápido si pudiera volar dice Rainbow

-El clima es muy impredecible, no lo recomendaría dice Sunset

-Vamos, no hay por que estar tan desanimadas, cantemos una canción que nos de calor dice Pinkie

-Ahora no Pinkie dice Rainbow

-Miren, se detuvo dice Fluttershy

-Bien, ya no aguantaba ver por donde vamos dice Lyra

-No creo que te guste lo que vas a ver dice Applejack

-¿Como llegamos aquí? Pregunta Rarity

Al parecer tomaron una ruta que los condujo hasta un cañón, donde a pesar de tener suficiente espacio para caminar, se hacia mas angosto adelante

-¿Están seguras que este es el camino? Pregunta Fluttershy

-No hay mas caminos o algo que se le parezca, tendremos que seguir por aquí dice Sunset

-Sera mejor caminar con cuidado, no sabemos que tan profundo es esto dice Applejack

-Para mi no es problema, pasare rápidamente este sitio en menos de diez segundos dice Rainbow

-¡Espera! Dice Rarity

Las montañas no son amigos de nadie y cuando Rainbow intenta cruzar una ráfaga de nieve la golpea violentamente, pero Rainbow lo toma como un reto y trata de continuar hacia adelante pero otra ráfaga

la arroja de nuevo hacia atrás dejándola en mala posición para soportar otro que viene de nuevo y la hace caer hacia el vacío

-¡AHHHHHHH!

-¡RAINBOW!

120 sin pensarlo dos veces se lanza para atraparla consiguiéndolo, pero siguen cayendo por lo que trata de acercarse a la pared y comenzar a detenerse clavando sus patas en la roca deteniéndose por poco, sosteniéndose firmemente comienza a escalar con dificultad tratando de alcanzar un sitio seguro mientras Rainbow se aferra a su cuello ya que el viento no deja de soplar con violencia impidiéndole que logre volar

-¡Vamos, solo un poco mas! Indica Applejack

-¡Sujetate fuerte Rainbow! Dice Fluttershy

-¡Tu puedes hacerlo 120! dice Pinkie

-¡Ya están cerca, ayuden a subirlos! Ordena Sunset

-¡Vamos cariños, solo un poco mas! Dice Rarity

-¡Ya los...tengo...un poco mas...listo! Dice Applejack ayudándolos a subir

-Uffff...estuvo cerca dice Rainbow

-Eso fue muy irresponsable de tu parte Rainbow Dash dice Rarity

-Ok, lo lamento dice Rainbow

-Discutamos esto después, hay que cubrirnos de esta ventisca dice Sunset

-¡Oigan, halle un lugar! Señala Pinkie

-¿Aquí?...pero es muy estrecho dice Lyra

-Es mejor que nada, entren dice Applejack

La cueva era pequeña por lo que apenas y cabían 7 dejando a 120 en la entrada cubriéndose solo un poco

-Me agrada que estemos juntas pero no de esta manera dice Rarity

-Oigan no empujen reclama Rainbow

-No me pisen dice Applejack

-Seria mas sencillo si tuviera manos dice Lyra

-Uhm...pueden...por favor...un poco...solo un poco...dice Fluttershy

-Solo es hasta que pasen estas ventiscas, tenemos que resistir dice Sunset

-¿Eh?...120...dice Pinkie

-(...¿Que debo de hacer cuando llegue a nuestro destino?...ni siquiera se si hallemos humanos vivos...)

-Tu pata indica Pinkie

-(Hmmm...solo es un rasguño)

-Ya dije que lo sentía dice Rainbow al ser observada por todas

-¿No te duele? Pregunta Pinkie

Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que tenia una herida, pero es muy pequeña, las partes de armadura que tengo en mi reducierón el impacto, pero solo me quedan los protectores traseros, no eran muy eficaces, Pinkie observa la herida como si fuera de gravedad y por lo menos un momento me aleja de mis pensamientos

-Sabes, me quedo una duda...no te había visto hacer ese tipo de movimientos desde hace tiempo cuando nos atacaron los Changelings el año pasado, incluso fue mas espectacular y mejor ejecutado que las ultima veces desde que estuvimos en aquella gran nave dice Rainbow

Tiene razón lo que dice, mi visión, mis movimientos, mi fuerza, todo mi cuerpo y mi capacidad mental han cambiado desde que fue apresado en ese sitio, todo va mejorando a cada paso que doy...¿por que?

-Eso no importa, lo que importa es que siga a nuestro lado dice Pinkie

-(...)

-(susurro) Ok, esto se a puesto algo incomodo dice Rarity

-(susurro) Ni que lo digas dice Applejack

-(susurro) Parece divertido estar con ustedes siempre dice Sunset

Ghastly Gorge

-Princesa...he vuelto

-¿Que te contestaron? Pregunta Twilight al mensajero

-Los grifos aceptaron de mala manera, pero están de nuestro lado, reunirán pronto sus fuerzas para apoyarnos

-También tenemos la confirmación de Ibex Twilight dice Shining

-Llego su aceptación de Gildedale dice Spike

-Canida a enviado sus reservas que le quedan dice la alcaldesa

-Germaney esta lista para pelear dice Zecora

-Bien...espero seamos suficientes dice Twilight

-¡Princesa, venga rápido!

-¿Que sucede? Pregunta Shining

-UUUUUUUUU-

-¿Son ellos? Pregunta Spike

-No...es otra cosa dice Twilight

De entre los cañones de Ghastly un gran numero de ciervos, camellos, cebras, jirafas y demás criaturas del otro lado del océano hacen su aparición estando listos para combatir

-Son de Cervidas, Camelu y Zebricas...¿pero como? Pregunta Twilight

-Princesa de Equestria, lo que esta pasando aquí en su continente pronto le pasara al nuestro, nuestros adivinos predijeron una gran catástrofe a nuestro mundo, las noticias de un gran mal que comenzó a atacarlos no a pasado desapercibida para nosotros, las tres grandes reinos nos unimos y envían a estos valientes guerreros a apoyarlos ya que nuestra victoria yace en sus cielos dice un heraldo ciervo llamado Cervus

-¿En los cielos? Pregunta Twilight

-La victoria sera presenciada en los cielos como una gran luz, pero también han predecido que el guerrero de otro mundo sera el responsable sacrificando su vida para lograrlo dice Cervus

-...120...dice Twilight

-¿Que sucede Twilight? Pregunta Spike

-Nada...su ayuda sera bien recibida, necesitamos a todos para que volvamos s tener paz en nuestros reinos dice Twilight

-¿Pero como cruzaron tan rápido el océano? Pregunta Shining

-Cuando nuestros adivinos predijeron el comienzo de la catástrofe, no hubo demora en reunir a nuestras fuerzas, mientras ustedes sufrían los ataques nosotros estábamos a medio camino y desembarcamos cerca de sus costas, uno de sus mensajeros nos dijo donde hallarlos en cuanto nos vio dice Cervus

-Estoy seguro que ahora podremos hacerle frente a esos villanos dice Spike

-Tal vez...¿pero por cuanto tiempo? Se pregunta Twilight

En algún lugar de las montañas

-¿Hasta donde...brrrr...tenemos que ir? Pregunta Applejack

-No lo se...la nieve...nos esta tapando el camino...dice Sunset

-Estamos perdidas...perdidas...dice Rarity

-No es hora de...brrrr...ser melodramática...dice Rainbow

-Me esta dando...mucho sueño...dice Fluttershy

-Solo un poco mas, debemos de estar mas cerca dice Pinkie

-Ni siquiera sabemos si...ya es de noche o día...debemos de parar dice Applejack

-¿En donde?...solo hay nieve...y mas nieve dice Lyra

-(Si seguimos así sera peligroso...¿eh?...el chip...)

-¿A donde vas?...pregunta Rainbow

-Creo que hallo algo...dice Applejack

A través de la tormenta de nieve, el enorme caballo se abre paso siguiendo las emisiones que emite el chip, guiándolo hacia un punto en especifico sonando cada vez mas fuerte, hasta llegar a una especia de cueva

-¡Una cueva! Señala Lyra

-Entremos rápido antes de que nos congelemos dice Rarity

-No...puedo...mas dice Fluttershy desplomándose en la nieve

-¡Fluttershy! Dice Sunset

-(La tengo)

-Oigan, esta espacioso...pero siento algo raro en esto dice Lyra

-Si, el piso...las paredes...no se siente como roca dice Applejack

-Por lo menos aquí no nos afectara tanto la nieve dice Sunset

-Encenderé una fogata dice Lyra

-No...esta vez dice Rarity encendiendo su cuerno

-Un segundo, ilumina por aquí Rarity...¿que es esto? Dice Sunset

-¿Que es? Pregunta Rainbow

-Es metal...toda la cueva es metal dice Sunset

-No es una cueva...dice Applejack

-¿Entonces que es? Pregunta Pinkie

-(Lo que buscaba)

-120...no nos dejes atrás dice Lyra

Comienzo a avanzar alumbrado por Rarity y Lyra mientras llevo en mi lomo a Fluttershy, nos detenemos en lo que parece ser el fin del recorrido pero inspecciono la pared y hallo lo que parece ser una abertura y con mucho cuidado la empiezo a mover hasta que cede y se abre revelando mucho cuando se acercan a observar

-¿Que es este lugar? Pregunta Sunset

Al iluminarse el sitio revela una gran estructura, mas grande de lo que pudieron imaginarse, habían descubierto lo que seguramente el pony de la historia de Baza hallo

-Esto es mas grande que un castillo dice Rarity

-Miren, puedo volar por todo su interior dice Rainbow

-¿Ser que por fin encontramos lo que venimos a buscar? Pregunta Sunset

-¿Que es lo que dice aquí? Pregunta Pinkie mientras observa unas letras en la pared

-No lo se...no entiendo lo que dice dice Applejack

-Debe de ser escritura humana...estamos en su ciudad...¿pero donde están? Pregunta Lyra muy emocionada

-¿Entiendes lo que dice 120?...señala Rarity

-(Pierce of Heaven)

Esto no es una ciudad o un asentamiento...es una nave, estrellada aquí desde quien sabe cuanto tiempo, pero todo esto esta desecho y destruido, nada de lo que encuentre aquí me servirá...fue inútil...este viaje es inútil...¿pero que hace aquí esta nave?...si los planos de naves que veía casi a diario aun están presentes en mi mente y el chip que tengo conmigo, la respuesta aún no esta completa...debo de llegar al puente

-¡HUMANOS...NO SE ESCONDAN! Grita Lyra

-120 espéranos dice Pinkie

-Lyra, deja de hacer tonterías y ven dice Rarity

-¿Que?...oigan, no me dejen sola dice Lyra

Broken Leylands

Una enorme fortaleza muy improvisada que se alza en este sitio se hace llamar de Penalty, donde sus prisiones están llenas de prisioneros de diversas especies, siempre vigilados constantemente por centauros y minotauros ademas de changelings y desde los cielos llega Scorpan haciéndose presente en el lugar

-((Señor Scorpan...¿se encuentra bien?))

-Si...tuve que volar mucho así que espero haya buenas noticias dice Scorpan

-((El señor Tirek lo busca))

-Comunícame con el ordena Scorpan

-((A la orden))

-Bueno, solo mantén afuera lo de las perdidas de tropas y estaré del otro lado dice Scorpan

-¡SCORPAN...INCOPENTENTE!...¿DONDE DIABLOS ESTABAS? Grita Tirek

-Mi señor...por favor, hay que hablar civilizadamente dice Scorpan

-Dime algo que quisiera escuchar o hare que te entierren vivo en donde estas dice Scorpan

-Pero si tengo algo, el problema que teníamos ya no existe, desapareció...hizo kaboom dice Scorpan

-¿Lo puedes jurar por tu pellejo? Pregunta Scorpan

-Por supuesto dice Scorpan

-De acuerdo, entonces pedazo de inútil estas son mis ordenes, te quedaras ahí hasta nuevo aviso ordena Tirek

-Pero mi señor, ¿como podría ayudarle estando aquí en este sitio? Pregunta Scorpan

-Puedes empezar por prepararlos para el viaje, los usare para ser mis esclavos mientras vamos conquistando el universo entero dice Scorpan

-De acuerdo mi señor, entendido...sera un placer dice Scorpan

-Entonces no falles dice Tirek

-((Señal terminada))

-Genial...genial...ya lo oyeron, preparen todo, muy pronto saldremos a pasear dice Scorpan

Break Bones

-Entonces tu ayudante sigue vivo dice Chrysalis

-Por ahora, pero logro algo positivo...ahora solo falta ajustar cuentas con la princesa y todo esto habrá terminado dice Tirek

-Aun no comprendo por que la has desechado dice Chrysalis

-Es sencillo, seguirla persiguiendo es una perdida de tiempo y ya halle a su reemplazo dice Tirek

-¿Así?...¿quien? Pregunta Chrysalis

-¿No lo adivinas? Pregunta Tirek haciendo un movimiento con su mano y varios centauros rodean a la reina de los Changelings

-¿Que significa esto? Pregunta Chrysalis

-Tal vez no seras un reemplazo muy digno, pero tu poder bastara para terminar el trabajo, sabia que te tenia aún a mi lado por una razón dice Tirek

-Esto es un ultraje, pronto sentirás la furia de mis changelings dice Chrysalis

-No por ahora, de todas maneras si ellos no me siguen los eliminare...son muy peligrosos también si los dejo, así que me temo que mi parte del trato no lo cumpliré, siento mucho que tus sueños de reinar todo no se cumplan, encierrenla ordena Tirek

Chrysalis usa su magia para pelear con los soldados de Tirek pero un disparo aturdidor la pone fuera de combate y los centauros la empiezan a arrastrar hacia donde se encuentran las demás

-Que ninguno de sus súbditos se entere de estos, los voy a usar hasta que sean innecesarios..¿quedo claro? Pregunta Tirek

-((Si señor))

Mientras se llevan a Chrysalis, un pequeño ratón se queda observando esto, pero sus ojos revelan otra cosa, un brillo azul turquesa resplandece y se retira de inmediato dejando el lugar

El conflicto entre las dos fuerzas entrara en su estado critico, Twilight a reunido una gran fuerza de entre todos los demás reinos, mientras Tirek confía en su superioridad, pero ¿120 podrá hallar las respuestas necesarias para salvar este mundo?


	11. Chapter 11:Call Home

**Unos cap mas...siempre pasa cuando los alargo mas de lo debido pero si, así es esto**

Capitulo 11: Call Home

Adentro de la estructura llamada "Pierce of Heavens"

-Este lugar es muy profundo dice Applejack

-Este lugar me da miedo dice Fluttershy

-Descuida Fluttershy, estas segura con él señala Pinkie Pie

-Parece ser no tener fin, ¿hasta donde llegara? Pregunta Sunset

-Oigan, puedo ver algo adelante indica Rainbow

-Es luz, debe de haber terminado la tormenta afuera dice Rarity

-O tal vez, sean los humanos al fin dice Lyra

Al llegar a esa rendija de luz, vuelvo a presionar para abrir la puerta y ver que llegue a donde pretendía llegar, el puente de mando donde los humanos controlaban todo en estas grandes cosas, recuerdo que siempre estaba lleno de humanos apretando botones, hablando entre si, dibujando trayectos y mapas pero ahora solo es un sitio donde el olor nauseabundo del tiempo se apodera de nuestras cavidades nasales

-Ugh...apesta dice Rarity

-Hay una ventana aquí, por aquí es donde entraba la luz señala Sunset

-Que ventana tan extraña, pero miren, ya paro la tormenta...aunque parece que amaneció o algo así...es muy difícil saber que tiempo es en este lugar dice Rainbow

-¿Puedes caminar Fluttershy? Pregunta Pinkie

-Si...ya estoy mejor, gracias dice Fluttershy

-¿Que hacemos en este lugar de todas formas?...no veo humanos dice Lyra

-Hay algo aquí que no puedo ver, puedo sentirlo dice Applejack

-Pero no hay nada, solo un montón de palos blancos dice Lyra

-¿Que acabas de decir? Pregunta Rarity

-Un montón de palos blancos responde Lyra

-No creo que sean palos blancos dice Sunset

-¡AHHHHHHHH!...son esqueletos dice Rarity al iluminar un sitio cercano a ella

-Aquí hay otro y otro, son muchos dice Lyra

-(Debieron morir cuando cayeron)

-¿Que clase de esqueletos son estos? Pregunta Rainbow

-(temblando) tengo miedo dice Fluttershy

-Deben de ser humanos pero eso...significa dice Lyra

-Que han muerto dice Applejack

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOO! Grita Lyra

-Pero que reina del drama dice Rarity

-Entonces...no habrá ayuda de humanos después de todo dice Pinkie

-Eran nuestra única esperanza, la única esperanza de conocerlos dice Lyra

-¿Entonces cual es el plan ahora? Pregunta Sunset

-No hay, se termino...dice Rainbow

-Creo que nuestro amigo no piensa lo mismo dice Rarity

-(¿Donde esta?...esto debe de ir en algún sitio...lo halle)

Al momento de encontrar un puerto, un pequeño mecanismo empieza a parpadear, el mismo que me trajo aquí, y una pequeña humana holográfica hace su presencia, ella debe de ser la I.A. de esta nave, primero empieza a presentar errores y comienza a hablar en código pero se mantiene activa, no se si sea una "inteligente" o una normal, pero espero que aún funcione correctamente sin presentar la rampancia

"Acce...prot...cooim...huloi#$%..."

-¿Que demonios es eso? Pregunta Applejack

-Es una pequeña humana...esto debe de ser el momento mas importante de nuestras vidas mismas dice Lyra muy emocionada

-Pero no entiendo que dice indica Sunset

-(Necesito estabilizarla, pero yo no se hacer...entiendo...¿por que entiendo lo que voy a hacer?)

Es realmente mas extraño que comience a usar el teclado de una consola, solo usando un pedazo de metal que encontré y con la boca lo empiezo a teclear, no se que rayos me esta sucediendo

"Search ... code ... accepted ... switching memory...cell opening ... ... authorized access...hello father..."

-Esta hablando...no entiendo lo que dice pero es impresionante dice Lyra

-No entiendo que haces pero ¿podrías ayudarnos a entender? Pregunta Sunset

"Activating multilanguage...analyzing...idioma encontrado...¿es correcto padre?"

-¡Eso si lo entendí!...es grandioso dice Lyra

-Vamos, no es nada por lo cual debemos estar asustadas dice Rainbow

-Uhm...Rainbow...me aprietas muy fuerte dice Fluttershy tratando de zafarse de Rainbow

-Esto ni siquiera lo había soñado en mis peores pesadillas dice Applejack

-Bueno, debo decir que su atuendo es muy interesante dice Rarity

"Gracias tía"

-De nada cariño, pero puedes llamarme Rarity indica la blanca yegua

-¿Por que nos considera como su familia? Pregunta Sunset

"Padre hace lo posible, por mantenerme cuerda, acceso a un sentimiento creo, así que los considero...una amenaza...unos parientes..."

-(Su rampancia hace que trabaje un poco mas de la cuenta, pero creo poder controlarlo el tiempo suficiente)

-Dime pequeña, ¿que sucedió aquí? Pregunta Sunset

"Ataque del Covenant...protocolo Cole iniciado...salto sin coordenadas...error...coordenadas establecidas...error...Covenant...coordenadas...im pacto inminente...caída...botes salvavidas...atascadas...error...ataque desconocido...error...Covenant cayendo...impacto con un 99.9% letal...error..."

-Realmente no entiendo que sucedió dice Rainbow

-Bueno, parece que los humanos peleaban con otra cosa, luego otra cosa los atacó y los derribo a ambos...eso creo dice Sunset

-Sigue sin quedarme claro, ¿que nos va a servir saber eso? Pregunta Rainbow

-Oye pequeña..¿tienes nombre? Pregunta Pinkie

"Alicia"

-Uhhh...bonito nombre...entonces se puede decir que si 120 es tu padre yo podría ser...tu madre, Applejack, Lyra, Sunset, Rainbow pueden ser tus tías también dice Pinkie

"Eso seria...desastroso...lindo"

-(No podre controlar mucho su rampancia por mucho mas tiempo)

"Acceso denegado...acceso denegado...se solicita una contraseña superior...acceso denegado"

-¿Que tratas de hacer 120? pregunta Sunset

-(Necesito saber que buscar ahora, por lo que dijo estas coordenadas no fueron obra de un salto al azar, vinieron aquí por una razón...tal vez usando la antena pueda traer humanos aquí para ayudar)

"Antena imposibilitada, daños en estructura, reparación manual posible...todos perecerán...padre...me pierdo...requiero...quiero ayudar...son alguien mas alta que ustedes...ayúdame"

-¿Que le sucede? Pregunta Fluttershy

-¿Puedes arreglarla? Pregunta Applejack

-Esta sufriendo nuestra hija dice Pinkie

-(Esto esta mal, tienes que aguantar hasta que vea como comunicarme, pero esto esta mas halla de mis conocimientos...no...no lo esta...¿por que no lo esta?)

Se que hay algo en mi que la ayudara a darme mas tiempo, requiero sacarlo...pero requeriré ayuda...Rarity, demasiado para ella...Applejack, tal vez...Pinkie, jamas lo haría...Fluttershy es igual...Sunset es indicada...Rainbow no es muy segura...Lyra servirá

-Oye...¿que sucede? Pregunta Lyra

-¿Requieres mi asistencia? Pregunta Sunset

-¿A donde van? Pregunta Rarity

-(Aguarden aquí)

-¿Que es lo que van a hacer? Pregunta Applejack

-Aguanta pequeña Alicia, tu padre te ayudara dice Pinkie

Poco después

-Oye ¿a donde vamos? Pregunta Lyra

-Nos trajo por alguna razón que las otras no pueden hacer, tenemos que confiar dice Sunset

-Bueno, yo lo conozco un poco mas que tu y te diré que es alguien muy difícil de entender, solo Pinkie Pie lo hace, pero el cree tanto en los humanos como yo dice Lyra

-(Es aquí)

-¿Que es este lugar?...parece el hospital dice Lyra

-Debe de ser el ala medica de este lugar dice Sunset

-Bueno, no me agradan tanto los hospitales y esas cosas...digo, ¿como pueden llamarse medicos y no tener trasplantes de manos? Pregunta Lyra

Comienzo a buscar las cosas necesarias para esto, un escalpelo, unas pinzas y un sitio para hacer esto, la mesa de operaciones aun esta completo, la limpio de cualquier otra cosa y me empiezo a revisar para localizar lo que busco

-Oye...¿que piensas hacer? Pregunta Lyra un poco asustada

-No dejes de alumbrar dice Sunset

-(Lo halle...en mi muslo derecho...debo de quitarme estas partes de armadura y prepararme)

-¿Y a mi me dicen loca? Pregunta Lyra al ver como 120 se sube a la mesa y se deja caer de un costado

-No entiendo...¿que quieres que hagamos? Pregunta Sunset

-Tu pata...¿que tiene?, caminabas bien dice Lyra

-Deja veo...no, no veo alguna herida...o hay algo mas que quieres...oh dice Sunset al ver el escalpelo

-Espera, quieres que te abramos ahí...¿estas loco? Pregunta Lyra

-Me temo que es imposible para mi hacer eso dice Sunset

-Oh no...no...no puedes pedirme eso, me rehusó...ademas...yo soy la que esta alumbrando así que no puedes pedírmelo dice Lyra

-Creo poder arreglar eso...Yl...Gui..Kou...p¨mn...Serla entona Sunset y la habitación es iluminada por varias esferas luminosas

-Genial...ok...ok...se como hacer esto...todos jugamos a operando a la yegua ¿no?...si tocas algo que no debe suena...o eso creo...ok...dime donde...hace calor, ¿no tienen calor? Pregunta Muy nerviosa Lyra tomando el escalpelo con su magia

-Mantente tranquila Lyra, solo concéntrate dice Sunset

-ufffff...ok...vere como es esto...primero debemos de limpiar...pero no tenemos agua...dejen voy por un poco dice Lyra

-Lyra...mantén tu temple dice Sunset

-Es fácil decirlo cuando no eres la que esta haciendo esto...muy bien...me estas señalando esta parte, entonces debo de cortar aquí...asco-asco-asco-asco...ahora sangre...no mejora...dice Lyra

-Relajada...estoy contigo en esto dice Sunset

-Si claro...claro...¿uh?...creo que encontré el hueso...mal Lyra, mal dice Lyra

-(No...es ahí)

-¿Eh?...pero...ok, entonces ahora ¿quieres que use las pinzas?...uso las pinzas...aunque creo que corte demasiado...inserto las pinzas...hehehe...por Celestia...creo que si...creo que no...lo saco, lo saco, lo saco...ugh...veo sangre, sangre mala...listo...¿ahora puedo vomitar? Pregunta Lyra

-¿Que es eso? Pregunta Sunset al revisar un objeto redondo que se encontraba en su muslo

-(Algo innecesario pero que servirá ahora)

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

-¿QUE HICISTE QUE?

-Oye hombre...pensé que seria algo muy sencillo para investigar

-Metiste un montón de dinero en ese animal idiota, dime...¿quien en su sano juicio metería un transmisor que vale mas que tu vida en su cuerpo y quien seria tan estúpido para traerlo?

-Bueno...los rastreadores no lo localizan los detectores de metal y es posible que pueda caminar y andar normalmente

-Así...¿y como lo sacarían después?

-Bueno tendrían que sentir el bulto y es resistente a los golpes y caídas

-¿Como lo sacarían?

-No esta cerca de algo valioso o algo vital, así que una simple incisión quirúrgica serviría o una navaja dependiendo que tengan a la mano

-Mira...lamentablemente si decimos algo nos cortaran la cabeza, y si tienes razón el próximo que experimente con él jamas lo notara así que este costoso y estúpido secretito quedara entre tu, yo y ese animal de ahí

-Pero tiene mucho futuro

-Por favor, deja de ver tantas películas de espías, además míralo, ¿de que le serviría eso adentro de su cuerpo?

-Bueno también tiene partes de chips de I.A.

-Silencio...quiero silencio antes de que te asesine

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Puente de mando

-¿Por que tardaran tanto? Pregunta Applejack

-Tal vez fueron por algo de comer, me muero de hambre dice Rainbow

-Por suerte se terminaron las hierbas dice Rarity

-Por fin volvieron dice Pinkie

-¿Que te sucedió Lyra? Pregunta Fluttershy

-No querrás saberlo responde Lyra algo mal

Ahora solo la desconecto un momento, conectarla a esto es mas difícil de lo que creí al no tener manos, todo lo hago con mi boca y mucha habilidad, pero tengo que lograrlo

-Uhm...¿que hace? Pregunta Fluttershy

-Shhhh dice Pinkie

Hay cosas que me están sirviendo y por suerte puedo manejar, no se cuanto tiempo me tiene ocupado hacerlo, me confunden un montón de cálculos, números, pensamientos me están absorbiendo con todo esto, cada vez subiendo la dificultad...me siento mareado...conectando el capacitador...alguna enfermedad esta en mi sistema...AB=C...ya casi...circuito primario a la segunda banda magnética...no puedo...seguir...mi cabeza...algo esta mal...listo...

"Encendido...reinicio...aumentando el sistema"

-¡Si lo logro! Dice Pinkie

-¿Ya te sientes mejor? Pregunta Rarity

"Solo un por un corto tiempo, mi memoria esta mas extendida"

-Y todo se lo debemos a ti compañero...¿120? Pregunta Applejack al ver a 120 tirado en el suelo

-¡Oye amigo, no nos asustes! Dice Rainbow

-¡Tiene fiebre, hay que llevarlo a otro lugar! Dice Sunset

-Hay que llevarlos a donde estabamos dice Lyra

-¿Que lugar? Pregunta Pinkie

-Eh...bueno...yo...no hay tiempo para eso responde Lyra muy nerviosa

"Energía auxiliar almacenada...activación luces de emergencia"

-Bueno, por lo menos ya no esta tan oscuro dice Rarity

-Pero-pero-pero...no...dice Fluttershy al estar rodeada en un sitio lleno de esqueletos

-Guíanos Lyra ordena Applejack al cargar a 120

-En seguida, por aquí dice Lyra

"Tía Sunset...mi padre intentaba reparar la antena principal, aun esta operacional con la energía que queda, pero requerirá un poco de mantenimiento"

-No se que quiere decir eso, pero si puedo ayudar lo haré, dime que tengo que hacer dice Sunset

En el área medica

-Esto esta mal, casi se puede freír algo en él dice Applejack

-¿Por que tarda Rainbow? Pregunta Rarity

-Ya volví, traje toda la nieve que pude...pero no estoy segura que alcance así que traeré mas dice Rainbow

-Hazlo rápido, por favor cariño, no nos des sustos de esos dice Rarity poniéndole la nieve a su alrededor

-No lo entiendo, el se veía tan bien cuando llegamos...dice Pinkie

-(susurro) Tal vez hice algo mal...dice Lyra

-¿Mal?...¿que mal? Pregunta Pinkie

-Bueno...yo...el me obligo a hacerlo, quería que le quitáramos algo de su cuerpo...lo que se saco tal vez era importante para él, pero se lo dio a la pequeña humana...lo siento..¡lo siento mucho! Dice Lyra

-...No...no tienes por que disculparte...siempre a sido así desde que llego a nuestras vidas, siempre saliendo él por delante sin importarle su vida...y realmente quisiera que dejara de hacerlo, quiero que el este con nosotras, conmigo...no hay criatura o pony que conozca que se comporte como él...dice Pinkie

-Bueno...yo he estado trabajando con el muy de cerca y puedo asegurar que lo que dices es verdad, siempre quedándose mas tiempo, haciendo las labores mas pesadas...creí que era un granjero ideal pero no lo es...dice Applejack

-Parecería como uno de esos guardias nocturnos y diurnos, tan valiente y galante...pero el no le interesa la gloria o ser reconocido por lo que hace dice Rarity

-Los animales no le temen y el se siente mas a gusto a su alrededor, pero aún así siempre se veía muy solitario...solo cuando esta contigo Pinkie Pie, pareciera de verdad uno de nosotros dice Fluttershy

-Este señor duro como roca no lo detendrá una simple fiebre, estará levantado muy pronto dice Pinkie Pie

En algún lugar de Everfree, una gran cantidad de Changelings se empieza a aglomerar y planean su siguiente ataque

-¿Todos entienden el plan?

-Si, infiltrarnos en las filas de los ponys y después desbaratarlos desde adentro

-Una vez hecho eso, las fuerzas del centauro los destruirán sin ninguna duda, todos aquellos que sobrevivan serán entregados a nuestra reina para ser nuestro alimento

-¡SI!

-¡ALABADO SEA LA REINA!

-¡Alto todos!

-¿Que sucede?

-Un cambio de planes

Pierce of Heaven, sala de maquinas

-Realmente no creo estar haciendo un buen trabajo dice Sunset jalando, conectando enchufes y cables lo mejor que puede

"Estas avanzando bien, debido a tu falta de herramientas apropiadas tuve que idear un simple hecho que pudieras realizar y desde ahí podría hacer lo que sigue"

-uh...¿gracias? Pregunta Sunset

"Esta hecho...la antena solo servirá un par de horas antes de que deje de funcionar completamente"

-Si eso crees, vayamos a ver como esta ahora dice Sunset

Área medica

-Por lo menos la fiebre ya bajo, ¿cuanto tiempo llevamos? Pregunta Applejack

-Una hora, dos a lo mucho...halle mas de esas plantas que nos dio Baza mientras traía la nieve dice Rainbow

-Bueno...no se puede desperdiciar la comida...ugh...puaffff...dice Rarity

-Parece estar mas en calma, ¿creen que este soñando algo? Pregunta Lyra

-Espero que con cosas lindas dice Fluttershy

-Yo siempre he creído que su vida pasada se había ido ya, pero también que queda algo de eso en él dice Pinkie

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

-Posible droga Furerunner aplicada en paciente 120...una droga sintética en bases a descubrimientos en varios planetas con esta extraña tecnología, podría ampliar el poder y la inteligencia de los Spartans...pero no muestra mejoría alguna, hay perdida de ondas cerebrales ademas de amplitud, su cuerpo colapsa y se regenera...solo demuestras en ciertas situaciones una mejoría pero en una etapa de presión excesiva puede ocasionar muerte...sin embargo el paciente 120 esta resistiendo mucho los percances, quizás en un futuro pueda ser mejorada...mientras se recomienda mantener el menor avance en las investigaciones hasta que este en condiciones de seguir experimentando a mi regreso

-(¿Que...me has...hecho?)

-El paciente muestras signos de lucidez, ojos dilatados, posible pensamiento de odio y desprecio, aunque muchos te consideran un animal tonto y estúpido...no lo eres...mantén el ojo en la bola...despierta

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

-(Hasley)

-¡120...despertaste! Dice Pinkie Pie muy alegremente

-Debes de dejar esa costumbre tuya de alarmarnos dice Applejack

-Peor entonces no seria cool como yo, aunque soy un 20% mas dice Rainbow

-Te agrada saber que gracias a Alicia pude de alguna manera hacer lo que querías con una antena...sea lo que sea eso dice Sunset

-(Vamos)

-No deberías de ponerte de pie tan pronto dice Rarity

-(Estaré bien, necesito hablar con Hasley)

-Sera mejor seguirlo dice Fluttershy

Puente de mando

"Padre, me alegra ver que estas bien...la antena esta lista, a pesar de estar esta nave enterrada en la nieve, la parte que esta afuera puede transmitir"

-(Furerunner...ella me hizo esto desde algún lado...es la única explicación...espero pueda contestarme)

"Mensaje listo, antena en posición...comenzando a transmitir...pocas horas de energía hasta que se pierda la conexión"

El tiempo corre y mi situación mejora, pero creo que Hasley me dará las respuestas que busco, la pantalla esta dañada, servirá un poco para verla de nuevo, ella sabrá lo que hacia esta nave fuera de las rutas conocidas por ellos, pero el tiempo pasa y no hay señal, la antena y Alicia no estarán eternamente ademas no se si Twilight sigue bien o por lo menos viva, vamos Hasley...sabes que te estoy buscando...responde...


	12. Chapter 12: The Great Journey

**Me gusto el rumbo que le puse ahora, ya casi terminamos y después seguir con los demás pendientes**

Capitulo 12: The Great Journey

Ghastly Gorge

-¿Con cuantas fuerzas contamos? Pregunta Twilight

-Suficientes para invadir tres reinos dice Shining

-Pero no suficientes para enfrentarlos dice Spike

-Descuiden, todo estará bien...aparte de la tecnología que poseen, ¿de que mas debemos de preocuparnos? Pregunta Twilight

-Los changelings, tienen la habilidad de cambiar de aspecto y de infiltrarse en cualquier sitio, aun no tenemos algo con que descubrirlos dice Zecora

-Podrían estar entre nosotros ahora princesa dice un guardia

-Estoy consiente de eso...¿que es lo que quieren? Pregunta Twilight

-Je...no eres nada tonta princesa dice un changeling

-¡El enemigo, guardias! Ordena Shining

-No se moleste, aparte de ustedes, nadie es uno de los suyos dice el changeling mostrando que los guardias que había eran todos changelings

-¡Estamos perdidos! Dice Spike

-Normalmente ustedes ya estarían teniendo control de todo esto...¿que los detiene? Pregunta Twilight

-Fuimos traicionados, nuestra reina a sido capturada y usted a sido desechada por lo que no tendrán piedad con ninguno de ustedes indica el changeling

-¿Así que vienen a decirnos esto por? Pregunta Shining

-Venimos a que nos ayuden a recuperarla y lo podemos hacer con su ayuda dice el changeling

-Pero ustedes pueden cambiar de forma y todo eso, ¿por que nuestra ayuda? Pregunta Spike

-Las maquinas de Tirek nos pueden detectar y no podemos acceder a ella, aun hay tiempo antes de que Tirek lance su ataque ya que planea esperar a que estén todos reunidos antes indica el changeling

-Entonces sabe donde estamos, debemos de irnos de aquí cuanto antes dice Zecora

-Si...pero creo que esto es una trampa suya, ya que ellos debieron decirle donde estábamos indica Spike

-Es verdad que nosotros le indicamos donde estaban ya que ese fue el orden de nuestra reina dice el changeling

-Pues no me lo creo dice Spike

-Suficiente, cualquiera que quiera ayudar es bienvenido ya que requerimos de todos para que podamos recuperar nuestro mundo de las garras de Tirek dice Twilight

-Sus habilidades serán de gran ayuda, ¿no es así? Pregunta Shining

-Por supuesto...el destino nos hizo enemigos, pero esta batalla nos hará hermanos dice el changeling cambiando su forma a un centauro

Break Bones

-¿Uh?...ugh...¿donde estoy? Se pregunta Chrysalis

-Bienvenida a la suite real, el servicio es malo pero la habitación es adorable dice Luna

-Ese maldito de Tirek me a engañado...haré que pague muy caro su osadía dice Chrysalis

-Me parece que tienes lo que te mereces dice Luna

-Claro que también me encargare de ti personalmente amenaza Chrysalis

-¿Así?...ven y pruebalo desafía Luna

-¡Basta ambas!, no es tiempo para discutir dice Celestia

-Si ella esta aquí, eso significa que hará algo con nosotras muy pronto dice Candance

-Si, planea utilizar nuestro poder para elevar esta cosa mas halla de los cielos y conquistar las estrellas, mi ambición al ayudarme es ser la reina de todo lo que hay aquí y asegurar alimento a mis súbditos...pero siempre creí que me traicionaría aunque no antes de tiempo dice Chrysalis

-Todo queda entre Twilight y 120 ahora dice Luna

-Esa alicornio no tendrá oportunidad contra Tirek y dudo mucho que ese tipo llegue a hacer algo ya que ahora esta muerto dice Chrysalis

-Lo dudo...en estos momentos debe de estar planeando algo para enfrentar a Tirek dice Celestia

-Desde el otro mundo...no lo creo responde Chrysalis

-Pues es mejor creer eso a resignarnos a ser las esclavas de Tirek dice Candance

Pierce of Heaven

Las horas pasan y el tiempo se agota, no hay respuesta, sin Hasley no podre saber a donde dirigirme ahora, estamos estancados aquí ya que los humanos hace mucho dejaron de existir y recibir apoyo de ellos no seria una buena idea, ellos son muy curiosos y agresivos contra las cosas nuevas, seria mas desastroso, por lo menos ellas se entretienen mucho al escuchar a Alicia contarles la historia humana

"Durante su existencia, los Humanos han desarrollado su civilización mediante la participación en el desarrollo de alimentos a gran escala, del lenguaje, religión y la filosofía política. Ellos estudiaban las estrellas mucho antes de que pudieran viajar más allá de su atmósfera "

-¡Whoooaa! Dice Fluttershy

-Se imaginan volar mas haya de los cielos, seria mas cool de lo que soy ahora dice Rainbow

-Pues me interesaría saber sus métodos de cultivo, a lo mejor podría duplicar la producción de manzanas dice Applejack

-Su moda debe de ser la mejor en todos lados, lo que daría por aprender sobre eso dice Rarity

"El Humano normalmente mide 6 pies de altura (1.80 m), aunque esto varía en función de la nutrición, la genética y otros factores. Tienen 4 extremidades y son bípedos, lo que les permite caminar sobre 2 piernas y utilizar sus brazos y manos (incluyendo los pulgares oponibles) para sostener y manipular objetos y herramientas. "

-Si, mi parte favorita...dice Lyra

-Tal vez si los ponys tuvieran esas facilidades, podríamos avanzar mas dice Sunset

"El desarrollo de la civilización humana como hoy la conocemos partió de la producción de combustibles de energía alimentaria de manera sistemática, y la capacidad de aprovechar el ciclo de crecimiento de ciertas plantas para obtener alimento (esto marcó el abandono gradual de las costumbres nómadas de los humanos, volviéndose estos sedentarios). Esto se conoce como la revolución Neolítica que ocurrió por primera vez en la Tierra hace mas de 10,000 años y pronto se extendió a diferentes grupos humanos. La estabilidad que venía de la agricultura sistemática permitió asentamientos más permanentes y el desarrollo de herramientas cada vez más complejas para beneficiar aún más a los miembros de la especie. "

-(Si todo suena maravilloso...pero no todo lo es...lo unico que saben cuando no estan cosechando o alimentandose es matandose entre ellos)

-¿Sabes? escuchar sobre los humanos es muy fascinante y divertido, pero tu no te ves tan sorprendidas como ellas, dime...¿ellos te hicieron lo que tienes? Pregunta Pinkie

-(...)

-Pero no todos son malos ¿o si? Pregunta Pinkie

Los únicos humanos que conocí fueron granjeros que me ordenaban a hacer cosas laborales que ellos no pueden hacer sin alguna maquina, científicos que me abrieron y cerraron tantas veces, medicamentos, inyecciones, incluso estuve al borde de la muerte incontables veces, no podría decírselo aunque pudiera, no es un mundo del cual los de su especie goce de algún privilegio

"Esta automatización dio origen a la Revolución Digital en la que las máquinas de computación permitieron el descubrimiento científico y el desarrollo tecnológico para acelerar a una velocidad explosiva grandes centros urbanos y herramientas para usos civiles y militares, al igual que los sistemas económicos y políticos más modernos. A medida que estos sistemas fueron desarrollados más la especie fue capaz de vidas más largas, pro-creativas y cómodas, prácticamente impermeable a las demás criaturas de cuyo seno surgieron. Por lo tanto el crecimiento sin control de la población humana condujo a la presencia de varios miles de millones más de humanos en la tierra que podría ser cómodamente sostenida, en última instancia conduce a una alta demanda de colonización en otros mundos por parte de los seres humanos, debido a la falta de espacio. "

-Esos son muchos humanos dice Fluttershy

-Con ese numero podrían llenar fácilmente nuestro mundo dice Sunset

En algún lugar del espacio lejos de ellos

-((Comandante, interceptamos una señal)) indica una Elite tormenta

-((¿De quien es?)) pregunta el comandante de la nave

-((No lo sabemos, viene de un lugar desconocido de una galaxia sin nombre, tomara horas descifrarlo)) responde la Elite

-((¿Que dice el mensaje?)) pregunta el comandante

-((Solo dice 120)) responde el Elite

-¿120 has dicho?...con que sigues con vida, responde al mensaje...tal vez sea de gran interés esto dice una humana con el brazo cortado

Pierce of Heaven

"Padre...hay comunicación"

-(Ya era hora)

-Comunicación...¿con quien? Pregunta Rarity

-¿Con humanos? Pregunta Lyra

"Apareciendo en pantalla...recibiendo de una corveta Covenant, sistema lista de bloqueo"

-*¿Así que me contactas de esta forma 120?...cuando el planeta en donde te deje fue destruido en la guerra, creí que ya habías sido eliminado, pero veo que tienes la suerte de John*

-(Señora)

-Guauu...es una humana...pero no se ve muy bien dice Lyra

-*¿Con que clase de criaturas te has estado mezclando?...a pesar de la imagen puedo detectar otras criaturas, su lenguaje no es conocida para mi* dice Hasley

-No entiendo lo que dice...¿de que están hablando? Pregunta Applejack

-*((¿Con quien te comunicas humana?...¿que es esa criatura?* Pregunta el comandante de la nave **Jul 'Mdama**

-¿Que-que-que es eso? Pregunta Fluttershy muy asustada

-*Nada que sea aún de tu interes Mdama* responde Hasley

-(Es gracioso, no a pasado mucho desde la ultima vez que la vi, tiene mas años de los que recuerdo ademas de estar con el Covenant..pero no tengo tiempo para que charlemos nuestras vidas, necesito que me diga lo que quiero saber)

-((Estamos recibiendo un mensaje))

-Pierce of Heaven...¿encontró esa nave? Se pregunta Hasley

-Esto no me esta gustando en nada dice Rainbow

-*Manten la señal abierta mientras averiguo donde te encuentras* ordena Hasley

-(No)

-Se atreve a desafiarme...hmp...no importa

-(Dime lo que quiero saber)

-*¿Quieres saber lo que estaba buscando esa nave?...¿sabes que no nos tomara mucho para hallar donde te encuentras?*pregunta Hasley

-(Entonces prefiero terminar esta conversación antes de que hagas eso)

-*Bien, te tomaste la molestia de llamar...si quieres saberlo, es un crucero de la clase Halcyon utilizado para un fin, hallar tecnología furerunner, a propósito..¿siguieron los síntomas afectándote?* pregunta Hasley

-(Casi me matas otra ves)

-*Bueno, no he tenido tiempo para seguir experimentando con eso, han pasado muchas cosas...la nave tenia información sobre una nave Furerunner que estaba tal vez en tu posición, pero fue perseguida por los compatriotas de mi colega y ambas se perdieron, la memoria de la nave debe de tener aún las coordenadas* dice Hasley

-((¿Esa criatura tiene la tecnología sagrada?...encuentralo inmediatamente)) ordena Mdama

-(Cual es la clave de acceso)

-*¿Quieres saberlo?...¿por que debería dártelo?...solo eres un experimento con mucha suerte en seguir vivo y haber desarrollado mas inteligencia que cualquiera de tu especie* dice Hasley

-(Por que tengo una misión que cumplir)

-*...Sabes cual es la clave, todos los tuyos la tienen gravada en la memoria, ¿sera posible que la hayas olvidado?* pregunta Hasley

"Padre, intentan localizarnos"

-¿Y eso es malo o es bueno? Pregunta Rarity

-Con esa cara que tienen sus amigos, no creo que sea bueno dice Applejack

-(...lo se...)

-((¿Cuanto mas tardaras en dar con el?)) pregunta muy irritado Mdama

-((No es sencillo, sin un mapa estelar mas amplio y unas coordenadas mas exactas tardare mas))

-((Que continué hablando humana)) ordena Mdama

-*No te queda mucho tiempo...esperaba que fueras mas eficiente al estar solo y aislado para que efectuaras como los demás misiones de combate, pero veo que estas reunido con otra especie, una especie que te necesita...¿que es lo que te mantiene cuerdo?* pregunta Hasley

-(...Encontré mi apoyo...)

-*Ya veo...tu instinto primario no fue suprimido del todo y ademas hallaste a una compañera, pero siguiendo vivo a pesar de haber tenido una muerte segura da mucho de que hablar de ti, puedo decir que uno de mis Spartans aun sigue activo, entonces termina tu misión, ese es tu deber* dice Hasley

"Falla en la antena, perdiendo comunicación"

-((Perdimos el contacto comandante))

-((¡NO!...ese ser no debe de tener las reliquias sagradas)) se queja Mdama

-Déjalo en paz Mdama, aunque pudieras haber dado con él, ¿quien te asegura que no es un reto para tu flota?...no subestimes lo que cree, n_o los subestimes. Pero, por encima de todo... no lo subestimes a él._ Dice Hasley

Pierce of Heaven

-Esa fue la experiencia mas emocionante de mi vida dice Lyra

-¿Que sigue ahora? Pregunta Sunset

"Accesando a base de datos...ingresando código...Oly Oly Oxen Free"

-(Esa tonada...siempre presente en mi cabeza, pero hasta ahora la vuelvo a recordar)

"Acceso concedido...abriendo datos...accesando datos de seguridad"

"Diario del capitán del año...del día...la guerra se hace cada vez mas grande y estamos perdiendo por mucho, la doctora Hasley nos a dado la tarea de descubrir tecnología alienigena que sea de nuestro uso, encontrando en varios planetas una tecnología que fue denominado Furerunner, en la ultima investigación al planeta Praxton 8 hicimos el hallazgo de una nave en buen estado, parece que fue usada para escapar de algo, posiblemente de una guerra o enfermedad, se a determinada hallarla lo mas pronto posible así que partimos hacia esas coordenadas interestelares"

"Diario del capitán, el Covenant nos a descubierto y nos esta persiguiendo, no podemos hacer el protocolo ya que perderíamos nuestro punto de partida, así que tomo la decisión de continuar, que dios se apiade de nuestras almas"

"Coordenadas accedidas, mostrando mundo huésped, posible punto de la morada de la nave Furerunner"

-Esa parte del mundo no a sido explorado, por lo menos no por nosotros...nadie sabe que hay mas halla, el reino de Boardor que es lo mas lejos que alguien a llegado dice Sunset

-(Furerunner...es mi siguiente objetivo)

-Entonces...¿toca viajar de nuevo? Pregunta Fluttershy

-¿Pero cuanto tiempo mas tardaríamos?, no se ve que este muy cerca dice Rainbow

-(No)

"Padre dice que ustedes no vendrán esta vez, se quedaran aquí hasta que regrese"

-¿Que?...pero somos un equipo dice Rainbow

-No puedes hacernos a un lado cada vez que lo quieres dice Rarity

"Dice que esta vez el camino es en un territorio mas hostil y el tiempo no esta de su lado, ira mas rápido solo ya que si tardan mas, todo habrá sido en balde"

-Entiendo eso, pero no puedes aventurarte tu solo, ya lo has visto en lo que hemos pasado, nos necesitas dice Applejack

-No podemos dejar que un amigo se pierda dice Fluttershy

"Dice que ustedes son la esperanza de este mundo aún si todo cae, mientras sigan convida se podrá continuar todo"

-No me parece una decisión sensata, también queremos ayudar a salvar este mundo dice Sunset

-Si, ademas si encuentras mas humanos quiero estar presente para verlos dice Lyra

"Dice que esto no esta a discusión, partirá en la mañana pero primero les dejara comida suficiente así como una fuente de agua cercana del cual puedan beber"

-¡Oye regresa, no puedes dejarnos así! Reclama Rainbow

-Pinkie Pie, di algo dice Rarity

-...

-¿Pinkie? Pregunta Fluttershy

Ahora es mas peligroso el viaje, no puedo arriesgarlas mas de lo que ya se han arriesgado, no aceptare ninguna queja de ellas o de Pinkie, deben de permanecer a salvo a cualquier costo, si encuentro esa nave Furerunner y esta en optimas condiciones, podre usarlo de alguna manera contra Tirek, busco entre la nieve las hierbas y con suerte hallo un pequeño manantial que servirá para que puedan obtener agua, se que estarán muy enojadas pero ahora es mi turno de continuar sin tener que preocuparme de su seguridad

Pierce of Heaven

-No podemos dejar que se vaya así como así, no es el líder de esto dice Rainbow

-¿Pero que podemos hacer?, aunque lo sigamos ira mas rápido que nosotras para dejarnos atrás dice Applejack

-Podemos atarlo a un cuerda y llevarlo todo el camino así dice Lyra

-No creo que haya cuerda que pueda resistir su fuerza dice Rarity

-Pero el riesgo ahora es mayor, yo tampoco quiero dejar que haga esto solo, mi maestra nos pidió que lo apoyáramos en todo lo que pudiéramos y eso incluyo seguirlo a donde vaya dice Sunset

-¿En que piensas Pinkie Pie? Pregunta Fluttershy

-...Dejen que hable con el...a solas dice Pinkie

-¿Uh?...bueno, siempre te a escuchado a ti...podrás hacerlo entrar en razón dice Applejack

-Es verdad, tienes que convencerlo de que nos necesita dice Rainbow

-Contamos contigo cariño dice Rarity

"Padre a regresado, a traído algo con él y lo esta dejando el en área de espera"

-Hmmm...Alicia, hay algún sitio donde Pinkie Pie y 120 pueden hablar tranquilamente dice Lyra

Mas tarde

-(Esto sera suficiente para ellas, aunque no se cuanto tiempo tardare en regresar)

"Padre...madre quiere hablar contigo"

-(No tengo tiempo para hablar con ella ahora, tengo que prepararme)

"Padre...por favor"

-(De acuerdo...¿donde esta?)

"Sigue las luces por favor"

Se lo que dirá Pinkie Pie, que estoy siendo muy egoísta y sigo siendo el solitario que busca hacer a un lado a los demás, pero lo que hago por su bien, por el bien de las demás, no puedo permitir mas retrasos

Hasley comprendió lo que hacia, si encontrar a esos Furerunner es la clave para ganar esta guerra, entonces no debo tardar, tal vez debería marcharme en la noche, no se realmente cuanto tiempo me tome llegar y encontrarlos, si el mapa que vi esta correcto, me tomara días si corro a toda velocidad sin detenerme, ¿donde estamos exactamente?...me guio por las luces que Alicia a puesto para mi y creo que me lleva a donde antes estaban los dormitorios...entro en uno de los cuartos y a pesar de estar casi oscuro logro ver perfectamente su silueta rosa, también parece que hay un poco de nieve en el lugar lo que ocasiona un poco de frio y humedad...¿por que mi corazón de repente comienza a latir un poco rápido?...

Sala de espera

-Es bueno que haya comida, pero no de esta clase dice Rarity

-También tenemos agua, de verdad planea dejarnos aquí dice Rainbow

-Solo espero que Pinkie Pie le haga entrar en razón dice Applejack

-Sera mejor dejarlos solos hasta que sea oportuno dice Sunset

-Oigan, estos asientos están cómodos dice Lyra

-Espero que Angel tenga un sitio para dormir dice Fluttershy

-¿Como le estará yendo a Twilight y a los demás?...¿podremos hacer algo antes de que pasen mas cosas? Pregunta Rarity

-Mi maestra es alguien muy capas de resolver problemas, aunque mi preocupación es igual a la de ustedes...no se que hacer en caso de que no lo logremos a tiempo dice Sunset

-Entonces todo quedara con nosotras, no importa cuanto tiempo nos tome pero ganaremos dice Rainbow

-Ok...pero por ahora tomare una siesta dice Lyra

Dormitorios

-Piensas irte de nuevo, y nada de lo que diga te hará cambiar..¿no es cierto? Pregunta Pinkie

-(...)

-¿Sabes que sentí cuando te vi corriendo aquella vez?...cuando ellos nos atraparon y tu no parabas si quiera un poco...desee que desistieras y pensaras en algo mejor o buscaras ayuda...pero no...nos seguiste solo tratando de demostrar que podías hacerlo, ser alguien que no necesita a nadie para lograr lo que se propone...y lo lograste...lo demostraste...demostraste que no puedes ser lo que nosotras quisiéramos, lo que yo quería, que fueras uno de nosotros...aunque amo que seas tu mismo, pero siempre demuestras que no puedes ser feliz en ningún lugar si no estas en peligro...dice Pinkie

7:00 am 1 hora de la partida

(¡Corre, corre como jamas corriste en tu vida!)

Dormitorios

-Sabemos que vienes de un lugar donde no fuiste feliz, de hecho creo que nunca conociste lo que era la felicidad, la amistad...no tienes por que ser aquel que tenga que solucionar todo...no tienes que ser el que salve a quien pueda y cumpla su objetivo...¿te has detenido a pensar que no eres el único que quiere darlo todo para que este mundo sea un mejor lugar? Pregunta Pinkie

12:00 pm 6 horas de la partida

-(Por primera vez en toda mi vida siento que debo cumplir algo importante, no por ser una obligación o algo que tenga que solucionar, si no por que quiero hacerlo)

Dormitorios

-(Lo se...nunca te vi hablar de esa manera antes...tu cabello todo lacio...estas triste...¿por que me siento mal por dentro?)

-Twilight esta haya afuera sola, peleando por salvar lo que conocemos y ella tiene mucha confianza en ti, yo pensé que si me mantenía a tu lado apoyándote, podría soportar verte llevar esa carga, como si fueras ella en el pasado cuando resolvíamos problemas juntas, todas nosotras nos apoyábamos en ella y viceversa pero...no puedo...dice Pinkie

5:00 pm 11 horas de la partida

-(El aire nevado se esta desvaneciendo y el calor aumenta, hay volcanes enfrente de mi...no importa)

Dormitorios

-Creo que esta vez puedo dejarte ir si crees que es necesario, esperaremos tu regreso...realmente desearía seguirte a donde vayas, no quiero romper mi pinkie promesa...te prometí estar contigo siempre y no permitir que nadie te dañe...pero cada vez se hace mas difícil...desearía que nada de esto hubiera pasado y siguiéramos nuestra vida como antes...y entonces pensaría que un día...te viera sonreír dice Pinkie

12:00 am 18 horas de la partida

-(El ambiente me esta quemando los pulmones, la tierra es demasiado caliente...pero no puedo detenerme, debo de seguir)

Dormitorios

-(Pinkie...siempre supe que si seguía a tu lado te seguiría lastimando...no debí regresar aquella vez...pero lo hice por ti...eres mi apoyo...lo único que tengo...así que por esta noche...solo por esta noche...seré el que tu querías que fuera)

Solo una vez cuando estaba en el laboratorio vi a dos humanos hacer lo que ellos consideran un beso...era entre uno de los científicos y otra que era soldado, no comprendí por que lo hacia, entre los de mi especie no hay eso...no existe la palabra beso...eso es algo que los humanos nombraron al juntar sus labios...pero yo ya no soy lo que era antes...no se si esta bien lo que hago o no...la tomo y la abrazo, la miro fijamente y la beso...no se si lo hago bien, es la primera vez que lo hago y solo me dejo llevar...ella responde de la misma manera...partiré en la mañana...pero por esta noche...soy suyo

1:00 pm 31 horas de la partida

-(El clima se pone difícil a cada paso que doy...pero no me rendiré...nada me detendrá)

8:00 am 2 horas después de la partida

-*Ajumm*...que bien dormí dice Lyra

-¿Que horas serán? Pregunta Rarity

-Desde aquí no sabemos si es de mañana o no responde Sunset

"Son las 8:00 de la mañana"

-Gracias pequeña...hay que ir a ver como le fue a Pinkie dice Applejack

"Padre se fue hace dos horas con dirección hacia oeste"

-¿QUE? Preguntan todas

-¡Nos a dejado...rapido tenemos que alcanzarlo! Ordena Rainbow

Afuera del Pierce of Heaven

-Si nos apuramos podremos alcanzarlo dice Rainbow

-No sera necesario dice Pinkie

-¿Pinkie?...¿que a pasado? Pregunta Rarity

-Nada...me dijo que agradecía que se preocuparan por él, pero tenemos que esperarlo aquí..el regresara lo mas pronto posible y entonces podremos ayudar a Twilight dice Pinkie con un mejor humor y su cabello estaba de nuevo esponjado

-Pero...¿por que no lo detuviste? Pregunta Applejack

-Bueno...escuche decir a mi abuela una vez que si amas algo debes de dejarlo ir ya que pronto regresara a ti dice Pinkie

-¿Amor? Se preguntan todas

-¿Nos perdimos de algo? Pregunta Lyra

2:00 pm 55 horas después de la partida

Me...encuentro...en un desierto...peor que el que habíamos pasado...salí en la dirección que Alicia me mostró...las fuerzas empiezan a menguar...pero no me detengo, sigo adelante...no se hasta donde llegare...pero estoy seguro que cumpliré...la meta...que me….propuse...

3:00 pm 56 horas después de la partida

-Ya han pasado casi tres días desde que se fue...ese tonto...solo se fue para no regresar dice Rainbow

-No lo creo...regresara, si le hizo esa promesa a Pinkie el tiene que regresar dice Applejack

-Lo se...pero estar aquí sin hacer nada es lo que me molesta responde Rainbow

-¡Oigan vengan rápido! Dice Rarity

-¿Que sucede? Pregunta Applejack

-Es Alicia...dice Rarity

En el puente de mando

"A llegado mi hora...la vida que me brindo padre se a terminado"

-No...no puedes dejarnos así...aun falta mucho que tengo que aprender sobre los humanos dice Lyra

-Debes de resistir dice Fluttershy

"Es inútil, cumplí mi ultima misión...al...igual...que...hizo...yo...logre...co -mpletarlo"

-Oh no, se esta empezando a desaparecer dice Sunset

-Tu padre estaría orgulloso de ti dice Pinkie

"Yo...lo...estoy...de...él...adiós...madre...adiós ...a...todos"

-Se a ido...igual que 120 dice Rainbow

-No...ambos están cumpliendo para lo que nacieron y créeme que 120 no hará que la vida que le dio a Alicia haya sido en balde dice Pinkie Pie soltando una lagrima

5:00 pm 58 horas después de la partida

Mild West

-¿Aquí es donde lo enfrentaremos? Pregunta Shining

-He visto lo que sus armas pueden hacer, no puedo permitir que los bosques o lagos sean destruidos, seria desastroso, aquí no dañaremos nada salvo la arena, estoy consiente que estaremos expuestos pero es mejor que perder por lo que estamos peleando responde Twilight

-Esas montañas de haya nos darán algo de cobertura...acomodare las fuerzas en ese lugar dice Cervus

-Bien...la alcaldesa se quedara con todos los demás en Ghastly Gorge, si algo sale mal..se quedaran ahi todo el tiempo que sea necesario dice Twilight

-Todo esto me esta dando mucho miedo, no hemos sabido nada de Rarity y los demás, ademas me parece extraño que no nos hayan atacado aún dice Spike

-Esta siendo cortes, esta esperando a que estemos listo para demostrar su fuerza, no nos considera una amenaza dice Twilight

-Y tal vez tenga razón dice Zecora

-Lo se...lo se dice Twilight

Break Bones

-¿Todos los sistemas están listos? Pregunta Tirek

-((Si señor, todo esta listo para atacar))

-Dejare que se despidan de sus seres queridos, que sientan miedo y una vez que aparezca se rindan de una vez y acepten su destino dice Tirek

7:00 pm 60 horas

-(Necesito descansar...de nada sirve que a estas alturas me gaste mas de lo necesario...solo un momento...debo de seguir después...¿eh?)

Creo que es mi imaginación, pero la arena se esta comenzando a mover...algo brillante...algo me esta rodeando...no tengo suficiente fuerza para enfrentar esta amenaza...son 5 al parecer, nunca vi algo similar...vuelan sin ningún motor o algo, no se que intenciones tengan...o que quieran conmigo...¿serán los Furerunner?...son maquinas...pero ni uno que haya visto antes...hay un sexto, se esta acercando...

-(Tarareo)...Oh...hola...te estábamos esperando reclamador

-(¿Reclamador?)

-Mi nombre es 5764801 Faust...soy el guardián de la trabajadora de vida Laurent...ella ansiaba tu llegada

-(¿Para que?)

-Para que reclames el manto de este universo indica la bola de metal que lo toma y se tele-transporta con el dejando el lugar y solo queda nada mas que arena, cubriendo el camino que había recorrido y al final no queda nada...


	13. Chapter 13: Reclamador

**Para esta parte me leí todo al respecto en la Halopedia, para mantener un orden cronológico convincente, ahora veamos que pueden hacer las caballeras prometeo contra las fuerzas de Tirek...sera un reto escribirlo y ¿sobre si teniendo problemas me inspiro a escribir? no siempre, a veces me inspiro con otras cosas (música, situaciones, videojuegos, películas, otras historias, etc.) pero cuando entro en mi mundo para tolerar el real se me ocurren mas**

Capitulo 13: Reclamador

Ubicación desconocida

-(...)

-Hmmm...parece que ya esta despertando

-(¿Donde estoy?)

-Su recuperación a sido algo sorprendente, solo a estado una hora dormido

-(Tu...la cosa metálica)

-Creo que si me presente adecuadamente, espero recuerde mi nombre

-(Faust...un segundo...¿como puedes escucharme?)

-Tus ondas cerebrales son altamente altas y puedo interpretarlas o comúnmente por así decirlo, oírlo indica Faust

-(¿Que es este lugar?)

-Este sitio reclamador, es la nave de la trabajadora de vida, una biblioteca responde Faust

-(¿Por que sigues llamando reclamador?)

-Por favor, guarde sus preguntas a la trabajadora de vida indica Faust

-(¿Eres un Furerunner?)

-Una de sus creaciones de hecho, pero como le dije antes, guarde sus preguntas hasta que estemos con ella indica Faust

Me encuentro en un sitio muy extraño...esta clase de cosas jamas las había visto u oído en toda mi vida, hay una gran variedad de maquinas volando de aquí para haya, solo se que son una raza mas avanzada que los humanos o el covenant...¿que hacen aquí en este mundo?

-Le contare algo mientras llegamos, esta nave a estado al servicio de los Furerunner durante una guerra contra los Flood, fue usado para la defensa y después para asegurar la vida en el universo, la trabajadora de vida estuvo bajo el mandato de la bibliotecaria y mientras intentaban descubrir una cura o una manera de detenerlos, la trabajadora de vida tuvo una motivación diferente, hallar un sitio donde el Flood no pudiera llegar, así que hace millones de años llegamos a este universo explica Faust

-(¿Quieres decir que están aquí desde antes que hubiera vida?)

-De hecho ya había vida antes de que llegáramos, este mundo ya estaba al borde de la extinción responde un ser femenino que volaba por encima del suelo, estaba cubierta con un extraño traje de pies a cabeza, sin hacer notar su apariencia

-(¿Quienes eran esos seres?)

-Tu sabes de quien hablo reclamador, los centauros...habían asesinado a cada criatura de este mundo y al final solo quedaron ellos, por lo que comenzaron a combatir entre ellos, yo los veía desde el espacio y fue tanta su maldad que decidí eliminarlos por completo responde la ente

-(¿Que derecho tenias para hacer eso?)

-Los Furerunner somos una raza que busca proteger a los demás, pero debido a varias malas decisiones yo hice la mía propia aprobada por la misma bibliotecaria, diseñe un plan donde tenia que encontrar un mundo habitable del cual pudiera repoblarla con una nueva especie mas perfecta, cuando halle este mundo no faltaba mucho para que desapareciera, así que decidí terminar estos conflictos al aterrizar y eliminar todo lo viviente de este mundo, los centinelas recolectaron todos los organismos y ADN esparcidos que quedaron, reconstruir este mundo desde 0 y todavía sigue evolucionando a ser mi mejor labor, pero los pecados de nuestro universo seguían latentes, realmente no se que sucedió con mi raza así que podría ser la ultima de mi especie, pero no podía dejar que mi labor quedara incompleta así que tome largos descansos para despertar cierto tiempo y ver como le iba a mis creaciones, los alicornios son mi mejor trabajo, seres puros de bondad, alegría y magia, pero también podían albergar maldad en ellas, aunque han estado continuando su evolución de una manera muy complaciente, pero aun falta para que alcancen un rango del cual un día, uno de ellos reclamara el manto explica la ente

-(¿Que es este manto?)

-Es la responsabilidad de ser un guardián de todo el universo, ese era mi motivo, encontrar un digno sucesor de este manto, pero tomaría mucho tiempo para que mis creaciones la obtuvieran y tu has llegado dice la ente

-Es un gran honor reclamador, puedes ser aquello que la trabajadora de vida Laurent a estado esperando dice Faust

-(¿Yo que tengo que ver con esto?)

-Tu vienes del mismo universo que yo, en ese universo los humanos fueron los escogidos para ser los portadores del manto, pero mi raza fue muy posesiva y celosa por lo que la exterminaron una vez, de haber sabido para que querían el manto, mi raza se hubiera salvado de la infección, se trazaron muchos planes que fueron agotándose poco a poco hasta que en la ultima transmisión que pude recibir fue un posible genocidio intergalactico, la ultima opción que teníamos, tu eres de una raza como mis ponys, un equino por así decirlo, pero tienes ADN humano y ADN Furerunner lo cual te hace acreedor a algo que no tenían pensado que podrías adquirir al manipularte, tienes semillas de la bibliotecaria en ti, estas a un paso de una evolución completa, puedes manipular cualquier tipo de tecnología si te lo propones dice Laurent

-(No me interesa saber eso)

-Se a que has venido reclamador, buscas algo que te ayude a derrotar al ultimo de los centauros, su adquisición de tecnología fue algo inesperado, pero me sentí culpable por acabar a su especie, incluso jamas tuve intención de ponerlos de nuevo en este mundo, su corrupción era tan mayor que sus genes se quedaron con esa estructura, son muy peligrosos, pero permití que siguiera con lo que hacia dice Laurent

-(Lo que ocurrió a la nave humana y Covenant...¿fuiste tu la que los derribo?)

-Tenia que hacerlo, su guerra no podía infectar mi mundo...así que me asegure que no continuaran combatiendo, al estrellarse todos ellos perecieron, fue un error mio al no desaparecer los últimos vestigios que dejaron atrás, pero si los ponys lograban sobrevivir a esto, podría ser la especie adecuada para que llevaran las semillas que yo creara y reclamaran el manto de este universo dice Laurent

-Pero usted tiene las semillas de la bibliotecaria, así que prácticamente puede tomarlo indica Faust

-Te doy la opción de volverte alguien mas arriba de todos los seres, permiteme terminar el trabajo que iniciaron los que te hicieron esto, una vez que alcances el nivel evolutivo definitivo tomaras el lugar del protector de este universo dice Laurent

-(¿Que pasara con Tirek y lo que esta haciendo en estos momentos?)

-Tirek sera solo alguien bajo ante ti, podrás derrotarlo y poner todo en su lugar, el trabajo por fin estará completo y guiaras a este mundo y a todos los demás a un orden perfecto dice Faust

-(¿A que precio?)

-El trabajo de tu evolución sera en poco tiempo, pero tienes que dejar que esta batalla suceda dice Laurent

-(¿Que?)

-Esto evaluara el trabajo de la trabajadora de vida y determinara si estaban en un proceso evolutivo correcto todas las creaciones y si no serán eliminadas y reemplazadas por unas mejores, teniéndote a ti al cuidado de ellas y todas las demás que le sigan indica Faust

-(...)

-¿Cual es tu respuesta reclamador? Pregunta Laurent

-(¿Quieren que deje a aquellos que confiaron en mi a su suerte?...¿dejar a Pinkie Pie dolida por la perdida?...vine aquí a buscar recursos para enfrentar a Tirek, no para reclamar algo que no deseo, lo único que quiero es su ayuda para detenerlo, si no pueden dármela entonces estoy perdiendo mi tiempo aquí)

-Pero reclamador...no puedes rechazar este gran honor, el manto es algo preciado que incluso podrían llegar a matar por ella indica Faust

-Detente Faust...comprendo tu meta y me temía que te negaras, tu actitud es muy parecida a la humana, las criaturas que nacieron en este mundo tiene sus mismas cualidades, incluso Furerunner...el manto podría haberte ayudado a construir un nuevo amanecer dice Laurent

-(El único amanecer que veré es aquel donde todo regrese a como era antes)

-Ya veo, entonces te daré otra opción, puedo darte el recurso que buscas, incluso subirte a tu evolución, pero tienes que prometer tres cosas indica Laurent

-(¿Cuales son?)

-La primera es eliminar a Tirek, la segunda es destruir esta tecnología humana y Covenant como tu les llamas...solo así seguiría sin mas percances la evolución de este mundo dice Laurent

-(¿Cual es la tercera?)

-Tendrás que desaparecer tu también, vienes del mismo universo que yo y solo es cuestión de tiempo para que utilices de mala forma tu estado, eres mas fuerte, mas rápido, mas ágil, mas inteligente y podrías ser una amenaza aun mas mayor que Tirek, para que este mundo siga sin esta infección debe de desaparecer todo, incluyéndote dice Laurent

-(...¿Podre derrotar a Tirek sin eso?...)

-No responde Laurent

-(Entonces hazlo)

-Ni siquiera dudaste o pensaste mejor las cosas, pero un trato es un trato...Faust preparara todo, espero que hayas hecho la decisión correcta dice Laurent

-(Siempre las hago)

-Solo recuerda mis palabras reclamador...algún día tendrán que venir por el manto...ese es su destino dice Laurent

Laboratorio

-Para enfrentar a Tirek necesitaras una armada lo suficiente fuerte para derrotarlo indica Faust

-(Las maquinas podrán ayudar)

-Los centinelas están aquí con otros propósitos, no el de ser una armada, pero tenemos algo mas conveniente...le presento al caballero prometeo señala Faust a una maquina bipeda, hecha completamente de metal, tiene dos grandes brazos robóticos, que manejan armas, y dos brazos más pequeños en el centro del abdomen

-(¿Esta cosa esta viva?)

-Esta desconectado, es la punta de tecnología Furerunner, usada para combatir al Flood, le fue entregado uno a la trabajadora de vida por el Didacta para que lo usara en caso de encontrar hostiles, pero la trabajadora detesta usar la armas incluso dudo antes de desaparecer a los centauros, su estructura esta intacta pero los comando de combate se han deteriorado, nuestro reto es que tu reclamador le des lo que necesita para estar operativo de nuevo dice Faust

-(¿De que forma?)

-No le mentiré, son organismos vivos combinados con maquinas, usando un potente artefacto llamado el compositor se pueden crear, tenemos una versión un poco menos peligrosa en caso de ser necesario usarlo como ahora, lo que necesitaremos son especímenes vivientes para usarlo, ahí es donde entra usted, la trabajadora de vida esta capacitada para recrear vida a partir del ADN, así que recrearemos su secuencia lo suficiente para hacer copias de usted y así hacer suficientes caballeros. Pero ojala tuviéramos mas muestras para ampliar mas el numero ya que el desgaste no nos dará muchas unidades y supongo que no quiere esperar mas tiempo, solo necesito una muestra de ti, un cabello sera suficiente...¿eh?...se pregunta Faust al notar algo raro en la muestra de melena

-(¿Que sucede?)

-Bueno es algo inusual, este simple cabello suyo tiene alrededor otras...es algo curioso que de una muestra al azar aparezca algo así señala Faust el cabello que tiene enredado en el varios mas de distintos colores como rosa-magenta, índigo, amarillo canario, rosa pálido, arcoiris, azul oscuro, turquesa, roja y dorada (Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Applejack, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Twilight, Lyra y Sunset)

-(Siguen conmigo aún...)

-¿Sucede algo malo? Pregunta Faust

-(No...nada)

-Esplendido, entonces comenzaremos con los caballeros lo mas pronto posible, mientras usted tiene que entrar ahí señala Faust

En la siguiente habitación

-¿Estas listo reclamador? Pregunta Laurent

-(Lo estoy)

-Tu mente esta en el tiempo que te estas preparando, pero descuida, llegaras para salvarlos a todos como es tu deseo, ahora solo deja termino el trabajo de las semillas de la bibliotecaria que están en ti y hacer que germinen dice Laurent

Mi cuerpo se empieza a sentir raro, mi vida una vez mas cruza ante mis ojos hasta este momento, lo estoy arriesgando todo por salvarlos, no por obligación, no por ser reconocido, si no por decisión propia, siento los cambios, siento que el dolor que siempre había tenido se va, todo lo que yo era antes se a fusionado en uno solo...en mi...

Mas tarde

-¿Como te sientes reclamador? Pregunta Faust

-(Mi piel, se siente...diferente)

-Bueno, no puede estar sin protección así que le brindamos una piel de combate de clasificación dos indica Faust mientras 120 se ve a si mismo envuelto en un traje gris que es casi como su segunda piel

-(¿Que clase de piel es esta?)

-Es un traje de combate que le proporciona varias mejoras así como un armamento adecuado para usted, reacciona a su solo pensamiento suyo...pero creo que en un estado de combate real pueda manejarlo mejor, acompáñeme para que vea lo que logramos dice Faust

Laboratorio

-Este es el caballero prometeo mejorado y actualizado, tiene los mismos patrones de combate, tácticas, movimientos, incluso tiene su mismo cuerpo, incluyendo las demás dice Faust mientras aparecen caballeras prometeo, cada una parecida a sus amigas, su numero rebasaba mas de los 200, su apariencia es la de un pony, pero la mitad de su cuerpo esta unida por una franja de energía ademas de que su melena y crin son del mismo color de cabello que el de ellas, pero el resto del cuerpo es mecánico y varias partes brillan igual que el color de su melena

-(¿Que es lo que hace el compositor en si?)

-Une el tejido biológico con el digital responde Faust

-(Son ponys...son ellas...esto no era parte del trato)

-Claro que lo es reclamador, las hicimos en base al ADN para después usar el compositor y hacer mas caballeros, si tuvieras el tiempo necesario solo habría de ti, pero no la tenemos, pronto Tirek atacara y terminara con todo, no puedes permitir que se vaya de este planeta y esparza su semilla de maldad al resto de este universo indica Laurent

-(Si tuviera la oportunidad, vendría también por ti)

-Se que merezco morir por las decisiones que he tomado, pero aún no es hora reclamador, ahora es tiempo para que termines los errores que deje que crecieran, Faust te ayudara a obtener el transporte necesario y los caballeros seguirán tus ordenes...buena suerte y que tu muerte no sea dolorosa...solo has una ultima pregunta a ti mismo...¿que si fallas?...pregunta Faust

-(No fallare)

Pierce of Heaven

-Hay que pensar que hacer ahora...¿que sigue? Pregunta Rarity

-No podemos regresar a nuestro hogar, no tenemos suficientes alimentos y no sabemos en donde nos hallamos responde Rainbow

-Aunque pudiéramos regresar de que serviría, tenemos los elementos pero son ineficaces contra eso indica Applejack

-Si...debería de haber humanos aquí, pero no...llegamos tarde para verlos dice Lyra

-Aún así intentarlo no nos quitara nada, podemos aun hacerlo dice Sunset

-Pinkie...te traje algo de comer dice Fluttershy

-Gracias...pero ahora no es tiempo de comer, es hora de irnos dice Pinkie

-¿Irnos? Pregunta Fluttershy

-Ademas...120 ya no regresara, debió de habernos llevado con él dice Rainbow

-Ejem...disculpen, siento molestar...voy a pasar

-Por supuesto...¿quien dijo eso? Pregunta Rarity

-¿Eso que acaba de pasar era una pelota parlante? Pregunta Lyra

-¿Que esta ocurriendo? Pregunta Sunset

-Cosas extrañas como eso solo significan una cosa dice Applejack

-¡Es él! Señala Fluttershy a 120 acercándose tranquilamente

-Si...les dije que regresaría dice Pinkie Pie, apresurándose a recibirlo

-¿Que es lo que traes puesto? Pregunta Applejack

-Guauu, ¿es un regalo de los humanos? Pregunta Lyra

-Hmmm...el material es algo flexible y resalta tus ojos el tono del color, pero con unas cuantas gemas le quedaran mejor dice Rarity

-Bienvenido...me alegra que volvieras dice Pinkie

-(A mi también)

-Siento decirte que Alicia se a ido dice Pinkie

-(Realizo un buen trabajo)

-Reclamador, la estructura de la nave esta en perfecto estado, pero requerirá un poco de trabajo ponerlo a funcionar, los centinelas se están haciendo cargo de eso en estos momentos indica Faust

-(¿Cuanto tiempo te tomara?)

-Aproximadamente 1 hora responde Faust

-¿Como pueden volar si no tienen alas? Pregunta Rainbow

-Tengo miedo...dice Fluttershy al comenzar a verse rodeadas de centinelas

-Así que conseguiste la ayuda que necesitábamos, ¿que sigue ahora? Pregunta Sunset

-(Terminar este combate)

-Reclamador, detecto un asentamiento con tecnología en el sitio llamado Broken Leylands indica Faust

-(La prisión que vimos antes...cuando la nave este lista ve a recogerme, iré a ese lugar ahora)

-Si reclamador responde Faust

-¿A donde va? Pregunta Lyra

-El tiene asuntos que atender señoritas, pero que descortesía, mi nombre es 5764801 Faust mucho gusto en conocerlas

-¿Que asuntos? Pregunta Sunset

-Broken Leylands...¿no es ese sitio horrible donde estaban reteniendo a los demás? Pregunta Rarity

-Es verdad...no puede ir solo, no esta vez dice Applejack

-Tranquilas, el reclamador no esta solo...tiene apoyo señala Faust cuando dos caballeras aparecen a su lado, una como Twilight y la otra como Pinkie

Volteo a verlas una vez mas, Pinkie me observa y sabe que es lo que voy a hacer...nuestras miradas se cruzan y comprende que pronto nos veremos de nuevo, igual que la vez que nos separamos hace tres días...es hora de mandarle un mensaje a Tirek...uno del cual solo los tipos como el aprenden a comprender por las malas, la piel de batalla se fusiona por completo conmigo, creándome un casco con el cual veo el mundo de una manera diferente, las caballero esperan mis ordenes...

-(A Broken Leylands)

Los tres desaparecemos ante los ojos asombrados de las demás, Faust llegara con Pierce of Heaven, si todo sale como esta planeado podre usarlo para atacar a Tirek antes de que intente algo y entonces terminar el trabajo que dejo inconcluso Laurent...los días de terror de Tirek se terminan ahora...


	14. Chapter 14: Scorpan

**Noviembre es la fecha donde volveremos a ver que aventuras nos traerán nuestras ponys favoritas, eso quiere decir que me quedan como 3 meses para dejar todas mis historias listas...así como pronto esta historia llegara a su fin...espero les guste, ya que el combate tuve que imaginarla de una manera que fuera creíble y que pudiera escribirla :P**

Capitulo 14: Scorpan

Broken Leylands, Penalty

-Estos días han sido unas muy merecidas vacaciones, y creí que estar aquí como un exiliado iba a ser algo malo, pero tengo comida, bebida, entretenimiento y un sin fin de esclavos que obedecen mis ordenes...realmente no se que uso les dará Tirek a todos ustedes mi pequeña, pero mientras yo pueda seguir disfrutando, no me importa dice Scorpan mientras una prisionera le da masaje en sus pies

-((Señor, recibimos informes de que el señor Tirek atacara pronto))

-Bien, ponlo en esa cosa llamada vídeo, quiero que todos los aquí presentes observen como sus ultimas esperanzas se desmoronan ordena Scorpan

-((Enseguida))

-(Sorbido)...ah...rico...dice Scorpan

En el patio de Tomb Pain

-¿Entendieron el plan? Pregunta una pegaso con cabello de fuego, Spitfire

-Si, nosotros los distraeremos mientras ustedes se hacen con su lider responde otro pegaso con cabello azul, Soarin

-Si todos cooperamos podremos salir de aquí y asistir en esta lucha indica Spitfire

-Pero ya vieron lo que hicieron en nuestros hogares, ¿creen que tengamos una posibilidad?

-Si no lo intentamos no lo sabremos, comenzare la operación cuando Soarin me de la señal dice Spitfire

-Entendido responde Soarin

-¿Preparada Fleetfoot? Pregunta Spitfire

-Siempre responde Fleetfood

-Todos a sus pocisiones ordena Spitfire

La mayoría de los pegasos habían sido enviados a esta prisión, por lo que el equipo de Wonderbolts también fue preso, pero en cooperación con las demás especies, planean su escape del lugar a pesar de que sus alas estén atadas con fuertes amarres

-¡Oye fíjate por donde caminas! Reclama un carnero

-¿Así?...¡pues no deberías de entrometerte en mi camino! Responde Soarin

-¡Este camino es mio pedazo de imbécil!

-¡Grandes palabras para alguien con la cabeza tan dura! Responde Soarin

-¿Quieres probar su dureza?...¡acércate y ya veras!

-¡Pues entonces demuéstralo! Responde Soarin

-((Tenemos una revuelta en el patio))

-(Susurro) Ahora Fleetfoot ordena Spitfire

Ambas pegasos se empiezan a escabullir entre los guardias mientras estos se apresuran a separar a los que iniciaron el pleito, atraviesan por atrás de sus celadores y van subiendo hasta llegar donde estaba el cuarto de control, donde Scorpan gustosamente disfrutaba el espectáculo

-Hahahaha...míralos, un poco mas de variedad antes del evento principal señala Scorpan

-Lo veo...mi señor responde una pegaso

-(Ahí esta, ese es el sujeto que controla todo) piensa Spitfire

Con ayuda de la que esta adentro, Spitfire le hace señas para que distraiga a la gárgola mientras se infiltran adentro, Scopran no sospechaba nada ya que estaba entretenido mirando como sometian a Soarin y al carnero, al momento de abrir la puerta se escucha un sonido que atrae la atención de Scorpan, pero la rápida intervención de la pony lo logra distraer al pisar sus pies de la gargola, Spitfire y Fleetfoot se unen para someter Scorpan que comienza a pelear con ellas

-¡Estas acabado! Indica Spitfire

-Al contrario, ustedes lo están dice Scorpan usando su cola para atrapar a Fleetfoot y arrojarla, después toma a la otra pony por la cola y la arroja junto a Spitfire

Ya teniendo controlada la situación, Scorpan patea a cada una y las arroja afuera donde la situación ya estaba controlada por los centauros

-¿Con que queriendo hacerse pasar de listos eh?...¡como castigo nadie de ustedes recibirá alimento o agua por un tiempo y aquellos que participaron en esto les daré un castigo ejemplar empezando por ella! Anuncia Scorpan al tomar por el cuello a Spitfire y ponerla en dirección al vació para que se estrellara en el suelo pero...

-((Señor Scorpan))

-¿QUE? Pregunta Scorpan

-((Detectamos alguien venir hacia aquí, esta en aquella colina))

-¿Y a mi que?...nadie puede detenerme ahora...ponlo en la pantalla ordena Scorpan

-((A la orden))

-Antes de tirarte quiero ver a mi siguiente victima...¿era el que los iba ayudar desde afuera?...¡responde! Ordena Scorpan

-No...agh...se...de que hablas responde Spitfire

-Ya lo veremos...mira...y dime que-ese-no-los-iba...dice Scorpan al enmudecer al ver quien era el intruso

-(Ese olor...él esta ahí)

-Imposible...es imposible...¿acaso es inmortal? Pregunta Scorpan arrojando a Spitfire con las demas

-((¿Cuales son sus ordenes?))

-...

-((Señor Scorpan))

-El cañón...disparen el cañón ordena Scorpan

-((Pero no tenemos permitido usarlo))

-¡NO ME IMPORTA, DISPARA DE UNA VEZ! Ordena Scorpan

Un cañón, que es en realidad artillería usada para atacar grandes grupos de enemigos, montada en ese lugar para defensa, pero debido a su limitación aún de tecnología tarda en recargar y volver a disparar, apunta en dirección a su enemigo y comienza a acumular una gran cantidad de energía que se puede ver a la distancia

-¡AHORA TODOS VEAN LO QUE PASA CUANDO SE REBELAN, FUEGO! Ordena Scorpan

El disparo es sonoro y se dirige hacia su objetivo rápidamente, pero el intruso solo se queda parado y observando tranquilamente como caía hasta que hace impacto, la tierra tiembla y una gran nube de polvo se forma en el lugar

-jejejeje...HAHAHAHAHAHA...se ríe Scorpan

-((Impacto directo))

-Bien, bien...esta vez no puede sobrevivir a eso dice Scorpan

-((Blanco aun no confirmado))

-No importa, nuestra fuerza es mayor como ven todos ustedes indica Scorpan

-((Blanco confirmado, no hay daño))

-¿Que has dicho? Pregunta Scorpan

-((El blanco sigue sin daño alguno))

-¡Dispara otra vez! Ordena Scorpan

-((Aún no podemos hacerlo))

-¡Entonces envía los vehículos, que lo entretengan mientras disparamos de nuevo! Ordena Scorpan

Una abertura en la prisión se abre y de ella salen tres Ghost y un Wraith, vehículos que aprendieron a usar después de la descarga de datos de 120, los van conduciendo los "Iron Will" y se dirigen rápidamente hasta el intruso

-(Que idiota)

Ese tal Scorpan tiene miedo, puedo sentirlo, envía vehículos contra mi, una tonta idea, comienzan a disparar tratando de darme, pero yo solo se cubro entre los escombros que hizo su disparo, obligandolos a acercarse mas, cuando los tengo a mi alcance abordo uno de ellos y termino con su pasajero con un disparo firme de mi rifle, la piel que traigo transforma partes de de ella en armas y un solo disparo vaporiza a este clon, lo que me deja con su vehículo para contraatacar, mi casco se activa y comienzo a ver todo en distinta forma, se revela la estructura de mi enemigo y lo que hay a mi alrededor dándome ventaja en la conducción, un cruce entre las dos ghost y yo hace que los destruya tan solo al explotar el tanque de gas que tienen integrado, el Wraith y sus tripulantes empiezan a atacarme con toda su artillería, pero la ghost es mas rápida por lo que me pongo atrás sin ningún problema, me trepo en la parte de atrás y comienzo a golpear su tubo de escape que esta junto a su motor, la implosión acaba con sus ocupantes mientras se hace añicos, solo me bajo de los restos y destruyo la ghost con un disparo directo a su tanque de gas...dejando atrás una masacre total

-¡CIERREN TODO, ACTIVEN LAS TORRETAS Y ENCIERREN A LOS PRISIONEROS,!...no podrá enfrentarnos a todos el solo dice Scorpan

Los centauros y minotauros comienzan a cargar un gran armamento así como las armas estacionarias que están montadas en las paredes del lugar, todos apuntan al intruso mientras otros encierran a los prisioneros, pero no se dan cuenta de que adentro de las rejas había algo mas que empieza a tomar a todos los prisioneros y desaparecer junto con ellos

-¡Disparen con todo! Ordena Scorpan

Esta desesperado, me ataca con todas las armas que tiene a su disposición, pero yo también tengo las mías, al cambiar mi rifle de combate por el rifle de luz, mis disparos son certeros pero no puedo contra todos y tengo que escudarme, entonces un ave de metal, un fénix se hace presente y activa un escudo de luz densa que me empieza a cubrir, avanzamos poco a poco ambos mientras yo contraataco y el fénix me protege de los disparos y granadas que lanzan al tomarlos y regresarlos para que exploten cerca del enemigo

-¿Acaso nada lo detiene esta vez?...traigan a unos cuantos prisioneros, los usaremos como rehenes para detenerlo ordena Scorpan

Rejas, primer piso

-((Traigan a los prisioneros))

-((Abre la reja))

-((¡Todos ustedes salgan ahora!))

-...

-((¿Que no escucharon?, salgan ahora antes de que les disparemos))

El centauro ordenaba, pero los prisioneros no se movían, hasta que uno de ellos comienza a brillar de un color azul oscuro, y el centauro es vaporizado y sus dos colegas son atravesados por una cuchilla, eran las caballeras prometeo que se habían infiltrado ya en el lugar y habían evacuado a todos mientras estaban peleando contra 120, las rejas de todos los niveles se empiezan a abrir de golpe y las caballeras y caballeros prometeo se repliegan hacia sus lineas de defensa

-¿Que sucede con esos prisioneros?, los necesito ahora ordena Scorpan

-((Señor, estamos siendo atacados))

-Ya lo se, esta enfrente indica Scorpan

-((No, están dentro de la prisión))

-¡Imposible! Dice Scorpan

De repente las fuerzas de Scorpan comienzan a ser masacradas y vaporizadas por completo ya que aparecen a sus lados para terminarlos con sus cuchillas o eliminadas por los rifles de combate, rifles de luz, armas automáticas o pistolas de energía ademas de apoyarse con los fénix que salen de su espalda y lo que ellos invocan, unos modelos parecido a un timberwolf que comienzan a trepar por los muros y despedazar todo lo que se encuentren

-((Estamos superados en numero))

-((Contengan a los intrusos))

-Debo de advertir a mi señor sobre esto dice Scorpan mientras deja atrás a sus guardias

Subo por el muro con ayuda del fénix y entro en combate con los guardias, los ataco con todo y me aseguro que no quede nadie entero, los caballeros los acaban rápidamente, incluso combates cuerpo a cuerpo demuestran la superioridad que tienen frente a ellos, tres de las caballeras se me unen y nos vamos abriendo paso hacia donde se encuentra Scorpan

Afuera

-¿Que...que...que acaba de ocurrir? Pregunta Soarin

-Algo nos tomo y aparecimos aquí...no se realmente que ocurre dice Spitfire

-¿Quien es esa? Pregunta Fleetfoot al ver a una de las caballeras aparecer a su lado

-¿Rainbow Dash? Pregunta Spitfire

La caballera solo los voltea a ver y se queda haciendo guardia junto a otros que aparecen trayendo a los últimos que estaban encerrados, mientras Penalty caía en un combate muy desigual, las torretas explotaban al recibir un impacto del rifle de municiones de alto poder, los guardias caían sin tener oportunidad de defenderse, a pesar de usar todo su armamento no eran comparables con los de los caballeros y los movimientos que tienen de 120, uno solo se puede eliminar a un grupo de 5 sin problemas, sus movimientos y sus habilidades de aparecer y desaparecer hacen que los centauros y minotauros se confundan y caigan con facilidad

Cuarto de control

-¡Vamos idiota, entabla comunicación! Ordena Scorpan

-((Eso intento señor))

-(Debo de advertir al señor Tirek, después me largare de aquí tan rápido como pueda) piensa Scorpan

Break Bones

-((Señor, tenemos una transmisión de Penalty))

-No me interesa, estoy haciendo algo grande aquí...así que el estúpido de Scorpan tendrá que esperar responde Tirek

-((Si señor))

Penalty

-((Señor, nos han bloqueado la comunicación))

-¿Que?...¿acaso esta loco?...¡olvídalo, no pienso morir aquí! Dice Scorpan dirigiéndose hacia la salida

-((Ya están aquí))

-¡Demonios! Dice Scorpan

-(Esta aquí adentro...¿uh?)

Un grupo de centauros y minotauros se dirigen hacia nosotros, pero ellos no me interesan por lo que dejo a las tres caballeras (Twilight, Pinkie, Sunset) para que los detengan mientras yo voy por Scorpan, las caballeras entienden su misión por lo que se colocan en el pasillo a esperar mientras los guardias se lanzan hacia ellas con lanzas, la de en medio "Twilight" recibe al primero con un disparo del rifle de combate, mientras "Sunset" y "Pinkie" embestían a los otros y les disparaban con el arma automática y detienen los intentos por golpearlas con sus lanzas, su coordinación al apoyarse era mayor y uno a uno van cayendo sin esfuerzo. Al entrar al área de control no veo a nadie, pero mi sentido me indicaba otra cosa, el sonido de la espada de energía me alerta y me agacho, era un centauro camuflado que no tardo en derrotarlo con un disparo del rifle de combate, pero otra espada me quita mi arma al cortarla y tratar de enterrarla en mi, Scorpan uso al otro para emboscarme, forcejeamos uno a uno hasta que lo logro tirar, y con disparo de la pistola lo desarmo, pero me toma con su cola y me arroja al suelo para golpearme el estomago

-¿Creíste que podías conmigo eh?...¡pues veras que no! Dice Scorpan mientras toma a 120 por la cabeza y lo arroja hacia los tableros

Afuera ya no quedaban mas que los caballeros, las fuerzas de Scorpan habían sido eliminadas y Penalty cayo por fin, pero las batallas aún continuaban

Pierce of Heaven

-No aguanto la espera...¿cuanto falta? Pregunta Rainbow

-Falta poco, si queremos un vuelo seguro tenemos que estar en perfectas condiciones responde Faust

-120 sigue peleando mientras nosotras seguimos aquí sin poder ayudarlo dice Applejack

-De hecho le han ayudado mas de lo que ustedes creen indica Faust

-¿A que te refieres con eso? Pregunta Sunset

-Hmmm...estamos listos, vamos arriba dice Faust transportándolas hacia el interior de la nave

-Eso no fue un viaje muy cómodo indica Rarity

-Veamos...propulsores listos, casco en buen estado, combustible suficiente...hmmm dice Faust revisando todo

-Este tipo no me inspira confianza dice Lyra

-Pero vino con 120, debe de ser un amigo dice Fluttershy

-Todo amigo de él, es el nuestro también dice Pinkie

-De acuerdo señoritas, tiempo de volar dice Faust

-¿Y como? Pregunta Rainbow

-¡Sujetense fuerte! Ordena Faust

-¿Que-que-que esta ocurriendo? Pregunta Lyra al comenzar a sacudirse el suelo con fuerza

Poco a poco la nieve se comienza a derretir y a quebrarse, las montañas empiezan a temblar y algo muy grande comienza a salir de la nieve

Penalty

-Mira nada mas lo que has provocado, destruiste todo por lo que trabajar tanto, pero no puedes parar nada, mientras estamos tu y yo aquí, el señor Tirek esta destrozando a lo que queda de resistencia y después seguirás tu, observa el glorioso momento de victoria dice Scorpan al encender un monitor que muestra el combate entre las fuerzas de Tirek y las de Twilight

-(Aun estoy a tiempo)

-Pero te terminare aquí de una vez por todas, después acabare con lo que quede y habremos ganado...¡AHHHHHH! Grita Scorpan lanzándose con una espada de energía

Me subestima, solo observo lo que pasa y lo mal que les esta yendo, no dejan de bombardearlos y dispararles, los están acorralando, no puedo seguir perdiendo mas tiempo aquí, volteo y veo a Scorpan, su movimiento no es rápido y se mueve a una velocidad que para mi es como si fuera en cámara lenta, con mi pata izquierda detengo su estocada, con la derecha lo golpeo en la cara y estomago, tomo su brazo y la dirijo directamente a él, la estocada es limpia y lo atraviesa a pesar de estar contando con el escudo de energía, nada lo salvaría de esto ahora, sus ojos se ponen blancos y cae sin mas...uno menos, ya no queda nada mas en este sitio, un botón anuncia que el cañón que usaron para atacarme esta listo de nuevo, lo único que hago es asegurarme que todo lo que queda aquí sea destruido al apuntar al cielo

Afuera

-¡Gracias amigo! Dice Soarin al tener sus alas desatadas

-Es hora de ir hacia donde esta la pelea dice Spitfire

-Pero no podemos dejar a los demás aquí dice Fleetfoot

-(No lo harán)

-Oye gracias por ayudarnos haya dice Soarin

-Creo recordar quien eres...¿120 no?, Rainbow me hablo de ti ademas de tu actuación en la batalla contra los changelings dice Spitfire

-*Reclamador, estamos llegando a su posición* llama Faust

-(De acuerdo)

-¿Por que el cielo se puso negro de repente? Pregunta Soarin

-¡Miren esa cosa! Indica Fleetfoot a la gran nave de clase Halcyon, una nave humana casi reconstruida, su estructura mostraba daños menores y arriba en la cabina se encontraban Pinkie Pie y compañía

-Oigan ahí esta 120 señala Lyra

-También están todos los demás presos de ese lugar dice Applejack

-¿Esa es Spitfire y los demás Wonderbolt? Pregunta Rainbow

-(Subanlos a todos)

A mi orden los caballeros toman a cada pony y criatura para transportarlos a la nave de inmediato, el tiempo se agota

-Todo personal civil esta en la nave reclamador dice Faust

-(Apresura el vuelo, Tirek esta a punto de terminar y no deseo estar pendiente a que termine)

-A la orden reclamador obedece Faust

La nave comienza su avance lo mas rápido que puede, estamos cerca pero cada segundo cuenta, el cañón que había dejado apuntando al cielo dispara con toda su carga hacia arriba, pero al no tener contra que impactar, la energía de plasma comienza a descender encima de la cárcel y explota con todo lo que había ahí, las armas, bombas y demás cosas aseguran que una gran explosión ocurra, ese marca mi parte del trato y también un mensaje para Tirek

Break Bones

-¿Que ha sido ese resplando? Pregunta Tirek

-((Perdimos contacto con Penalty))

-Ese idiota de Scorpan, pero nada arruinara mi momento de triunfo...comiencen a juntarlos, probare la nueva arma que poseo ordena Tirek

-Las Wraith, Ghost, Banshee, Phantoms, Vampire, al infanteria y la misma nave comienzan a encerrar a todos los que peleaban en ese momento. La armada de resistencia de Twilight no subestimo el poder de Tirek, pero tampoco pensaba mantenerse a la raya, muchos ya habían caído y la idea de Twilight era resistir, pero ahora estaba contra la espada y la pared, además de que había quedado rodeada de centauros

-((Señor, tenemos a la princesa))

-*Elimínenla, ya no me sirve para nada* responde Tirek

-((A la orden señor))

Twilight esta tirada en el suelo, había dado su mejor esfuerzo y hechizos para soportar esta contienda, pero ahora todo iba a terminar para ella cuando los centauros apuntan sus armas directo a su cabeza...y un disparo se escucha ademas de el caer de un cuerpo sin vida...


	15. Chapter 15: El ultimo regalo

**La serie 120 a terminado...espero les haya gustado, continuare con las demás pendientes..antes que nada una cosa que leí, la esfinges de guerra eran estructuras usadas para combates y diezmar ciudades enteras, así que la trabajadora de vida Laurent no llevaba esas cosas consigo, solo al caballero prometeo, en fin disfruten y que se me olvida, ¿una continuación?...tal vez...depende de como vea la serie de halo cuando salga el 5 y la serie que saldrá, Janus...la llave que contiene toda localización de la tecnología Furerunner, la humanidad y los Covenant van por esa llave...¿podría una tercera especie tratar de reclamarla también?**

Capitulo 15: El ultimo regalo

Mild West, 5 minutos antes del ataque de Penalty

-Las catapultas aquí, las fuerzas terrestres aquí, los elementos aéreos entraran después para dar apoyo, mantendremos a las reservas aquí para apoyar después, no necesitamos tratar de ganar si no de soportar indica Twilight

-Pelearemos con todo lo que tenemos, pero si me permite decir una cosa...¿por que estamos tanto a la defensiva?, tenemos suficiente fuerza para acabar con todos ellos de una vez

-...Cada uno de ustedes a visto la fuerza con lo que cuentan, ¿de verdad creen que a pesar de unirnos todos podamos derrotarlos? Pregunta Twilight

-...

-Nos superan en poder, todos nosotros contamos con que ocurra un milagro...ese milagro llegara, estoy segura de ello, sin él no podremos mantenernos vivos, es por eso que tenemos que resistir y dar lo mejor para darle tiempo a ese milagro...dice Twilight

-Entonces hermanita...todos nosotros estamos contigo en esto, nadie en la historia del mundo había reunido a todos los reinos bajo un mismo objetivo, el destino de nuestro mundo esta con nosotros y aquellos que deseen vivir en el dice Shining

-¡Demostraremos a Tirek que este es nuestro mundo y no dejaremos que nadie nos impida seguir en él! Dice Twilight

-¡YEAAAHHHH!

-¡Así se dice Twilight! Dice Spike

Break Bones

-((Tenemos al enemigo enfrente))

-Bien, que bajen todas las tropas...les enseñare que tan fuerte soy y que nadie me podrá quitar mi destino como el gobernante de todo dice Tirek

La gran nave Break Bones, una nave Covenant tipo crucero de batalla clase CCS empieza a mostrarse por Everfree, el sonido que hace al pasar alerta a los que están escondidos en Ghastly Gorge lo escuchen, su dirección es hacia Mild West donde las fuerzas de Twilight los esperan con un gran destacamento de infantería, arqueros, catapultas y demás pero la fuerza que cuentan sigue siendo insuficiente

-Ustedes son nuestros mejores elementos, se infiltraran entre sus filas para confundirlos indica Twilight

-Pagaran muy caro lo que le hicieron a nuestra reina responde el changeling

-Shhh...¿escuchan eso?...ya están llegando dice Cervus

-¡TODOS A SUS PUESTOS! Grita Shining

El sonido de las trompetas se comienza a escuchar y todas las tropas se van a sus lugares correspondientes, Twilight sabia que podían atacar desde lejos así que estuvo aprendiendo y entrenando las enseñanzas de la princesa Candance, se para en medio de todo y con su magia despliega un campo mágico, esperaba resistir lo suficiente para ganar aún mas tiempo, el sonido de la nave al aparecer fue algo aterrador para muchos, al momento de llegar empiezan a descender desde su elevador varias tropas terrestres y vehículos, los centauros y minotauros traían ahora otro tipo de refuerzo, secretamente Tirek clono a Scorpan para reforzar sus fuerzas así que sus habilidades en tierra y aire se habían duplicado, el sonido de las Wraith cargando y disparando fue para los que estaban enfrentes algo de temer, pero el escudo de Twilight resistía, al ver la ineficacia de los Wraith y sus disparos, desplegó a las tropas terrestres para anularlo, también avanzan las Ghost a máxima velocidad para arrollar a cuanto tuvieran enfrente, pero había trampas puestas como zanjas y muros invisibles creados por los unicornios así que fueron destruidos sin problemas

-Debo reconocer que les estoy dando algo de ventaja...pero ya es suficiente de eso...dice Tirek

-¡AQUI VIENEN! Grita Spike

Al momento de cruzar con fuerza, gracias a que su armadura tiene escudos de energía que disipan la magia y les da acceso, comienzan a disparar a discreción mientras la primera linea se intenta defender con escudos que se hacen añicos al recibir un disparo, al ver que estaban en desventaja no tienen mas opción que entrar en combate pero el rango del disparo les impide llegar a ellos, solo los ciervos, grandes corredores logran entrar en combate con ellos con sus lanzas y cuernos, apenas logran derrotar a uno cuando caen tres de ellos, cada vez mas entraban al igual que las Ghost y Banshee. Las catapultas apenas y lograban derribar una Banshee y las cosas se ponían peor al tener ya dentro de sus filas operativos especiales camuflados entre ellos, Shining y demás hacían lo posible por mantener la defensa pero cada vez mas perdían terreno, los changelings hacían una gran diferencia al atacar sin avisar a los centauros y minotauros, pero eran rápidamente detectados, Tirek sabia que lo habían traicionado así que ordeno acabar con ellos también

-((Señor, tenemos una transmisión de Penalty))

-No me interesa, estoy haciendo algo grande aquí...así que el estúpido de Scorpan tendrá que esperar responde Tirek

-((Si señor))

Abajo

-¡No podemos mantener la posición!

-¡Aguanten todo lo que puedan! Ordena Shining

-El cielo es de ellos, ni uno de los nuestros dura tanto

-Grrrr...Twilight, no podemos seguir así, tenemos que retirarnos indica Shining

-Si nos retiramos ahora habremos perdido responde Twilight

-Pero si nos quedamos sera lo mismo dice Shining

-Descuida, pronto llegaran dice Twilight

-¡Twilight, es tarde ya! Indica Shining

-Confió en ellas, son mis amigas...también confió en él...llegaran responde Twilight

-¡CUIDADO!

-¡Cúbrete Twilight! Ordena Shining lanzándose a ella para quitarla del disparo de una Banshee que lanza un cañonazo, al perder la concentración el escudo cae y toda la fuerza de Tirek entra en escena

-¡No!...no tiene por que terminar así dice Twilight

-¡Twilight, vayámonos!...argh... Ordena Shining antes de que algo lo empezara a sostener en el suelo

-((No irán a ningún lado)) indica uno de los clones de Scorpan que sostiene a Shining debajo de su pie

Aparecen a su alrededor varias gárgolas y centauros que se acercaron al romper sus defensas, la victoria estaba a un paso de ellos

Pierce of Heaven

-Tiempo de llegada, 4 minutos reclamador indica Faust

-¿No puede ser mas rápido?, no sabemos como le este yendo a Twilight dice Rainbow

-Es lo mas rápido que podemos llegar responde Faust

-Creo que podría llegar en 10 segundos si yo lo piloteara reclama Rainbow

-Por favor, esta nave recorre mas rápido el aire que usted con sus alas indica Faust

-¿Así?...¿quieres probarlo? Desafia Rainbow

-¡Suficiente ambos! Ordena Applejack

-("Twilight", "Applejack", "Sunset","Rarity", "Pinkie Pie")

De la nada aparecen las caballeras prometeo de ellas y se sorprenden el parecido que tienen tanto en estatura como pose

-Guauu...miren, es como verse en un espejo dice Lyra

-Hmmm... me gusta el estilo de su cabello y de su atuendo dice Rarity

-Bueno, creo que le falta algo a ella señala Applejack a su duplicada al no tener un sombrero

-¿De donde vinierón? Pregunta Sunset

-Las caballeras y caballeros prometeo responden al llamado del reclamador dice Faust

-¿Yo no escuche que dijera algo? Dice Lyra

-(¿A que distancia es posible enviarnos halla?)

-Estamos en rango reclamador indica Faust

-(Bien, cuando estés en rango dispara y manda los restantes)

-Como ordene reclamador indica Faust

-¿De que están hablando ustedes dos? Pregunta Rainbow

-(Vamos)

A una orden mía, las caballeras que seleccione desaparecen y yo también con ellas, solo espero que lleguemos a tiempo

Break Bones

-¿Que ha sido ese resplandor? Pregunta Tirek

-((Perdimos contacto con Penalty))

-Ese idiota de Scorpan, pero nada arruinara mi momento de triunfo...comiencen a juntarlos, probare la nueva arma que poseo ordena Tirek

Las Wraith, Ghost, Banshee, Phantoms, Vampire, la infanteria y la misma nave comienzan a encerrar a todos los que peleaban en ese momento. La armada de resistencia de Twilight no subestimo el poder de Tirek, pero tampoco pensaba mantenerse a la raya, muchos ya habían caído y la idea de Twilight era resistir, pero ahora estaba contra la espada y la pared, además de que había quedado rodeada de centauros

-((Señor, tenemos a la princesa))

-*Elimínenla, ya no me sirve para nada* responde Tirek

-((A la orden señor))

Twilight esta tirada en el suelo, había dado su mejor esfuerzo y hechizos para soportar esta contienda, pero ahora todo iba a terminar para ella cuando los centauros apuntan sus armas directo a su cabeza...y un disparo se escucha ademas de el caer de un cuerpo sin vida...

-((ARGGGG))

-¿Que?...¿pero quien? Pregunta Twilight

-(No lo harán)

Aparezco en el lugar indicado y mis caballeras junto conmigo terminamos a sus captores, veo que Tirek no podía vivir sin Scorpan, pero son mas débiles que él, traen mas armadura y armas lo cual los hace mas lentos que su predecesor y con solo la cuchilla de energía los derroto sin problemas

-¿Por que tardaste tanto? Pregunta Shining

-Twilight, ¿estas bien? Pregunta Spike

-Si...¿donde están las demás? Pregunta Twilight

-(Llegaran pronto)

-Gracias por el apoyo, pero creo que requeriremos mas que unos cuantas de estos para ganar indica Shining al ver a cada una de las caballeras

-¿Por que ella se parece a ti? Pregunta Spike a Twilight

-(Ustedes que alguna vez fueron ponys, fui yo quien las metió en esto, espero algún día puedan perdonarme pero ahora las requiero...¡ARRIBA!...¡ARRIBA Y PROTEJAN EQUESTRIA!...¡ARRIBA Y PROTEJAN EL MUNDO ENTERO!)

Evaluó la situación y despliego a las caballeras, las que designe se multiplican y entablan combate con el enemigo, algo trama Tirek para juntarles de esa manera, el despliegue de Fenix y Timberwolfs no se hacen esperar, primero empiezan a enfrentar a la infantería de centauros y minotauros que disparan con todo lo que tienen, cañones, carabinas, lanzadores, pistolas, incluso las Wraith y Ghost tratan de contener esta nueva amenaza pero las caballeras aparecen a su lado y atraviesan el blindaje del vehículo destrozándolos a voluntad

-((Señor, hostiles sin identificar nos atacan))

-Eso es imposible, nada puede equipararnos dice Tirek

-((Tenemos visión))

-¿Que son estas cosas?...¿por que logran dominar mis fuerzas?...¿quien es el causante de esto? Se pregunta Tirek

-((¿Cuales son sus ordenes?))

-Hmmm...hehehehe...activa el arma suprema, ya verán quien es el superior aquí ordena Tirek

Celda de las princesas

-¿Que es ese sonido? Pregunta Luna

-Este Tirek esta haciendo esto dice Chrysalis

-¡AHHHHHH!

Las celdas de las princesas comienzan a absorber la magia de ellas, todo para darle poder al arma principal de esta nave, la cual Tirek espera elimine a sus enemigos

Abajo

-(¿Que es eso?...no...no puede ser...no otra vez)

Una luz comienza a iluminar el campo de batalla, nadie de ellos sabe que es pero yo si, el rayo que destruyo el lugar donde estaba, no podía creer que Tirek pudiera activarla, comienza a hacer calor, todos se detienen y observan hacia arriba, ¿acaso Tirek me había derrotado?

-¡Fuego! Ordena Tirek

Fueron segundos cuando creí que todo había terminado, pero entonces un disparo da en la nave de Tirek impidiéndole disparar, era Pierce of Heaven, había llegado al fin y le disparo con el cañón MAC, agradecí que Faust también pudiera activar el arma principal de la nave

-¡YEAHHHH!...¿que te pareció? Pregunta Applejack

-¡Dale con todo a ese rufián! Ordena Rarity

-Solo queda un disparo, de todas maneras el daño esta hecho responde Faust

Break Bones

-¿Que ha pasado?...¡informa! Ordena Tirek

-((Nos han golpeado con gran fuerza, pero aun estamos en el aire))

-¿Como puede haber otra?...esto a llegado demasiado lejos, ¡DERRIBENLA! Ordena Tirek

-Estoy recibiendo lecturas de hostiles, solo tuvimos tiempo de reparar el arma principal, requeriremos otro tipo de defensa..."Fluttershy"..."Rainbow Dash" dice Faust

-¿Nosotras? Pregunta Fluttershy

-Oh no...disculpen...pero llamaba a las caballeras indica Faust

-¿Mas?...¿donde esta la mía? Pregunta Lyra

-...Bueno...yo me veo un 20% mas Cool dice Rainbow

-Confronten los hostiles aéreos, los demás tomen posición arriba ordena Faust

-Hey...espérenme, yo también quiero participar dice Rainbow

Rápidamente las caballeras "Fluttershy" y "Rainbow" salen de la nave y despliegan sus alas para confrontar a las Banshee y Vampires que envía Break Bones ademas de contar con apoyo de "Lyra" y "120" que comienzan a disparar con el cañón incinerador a las naves

-¡Muy bien, siganme ustedes...enseñemos lo que realmente es volar! Ordena Rainbow a tres caballeras

Rainbow comienza a maniobrar entre la naves seguidas de las promoteo, pero Rainbow no cuenta con algún tipo de arma por lo que solo hace que la persigan y caigan en las armas de los caballeros, mientras abajo las "Twilight" cambian al rifle francotirador y disparan con gran precisión a sus objetivos, "Applejack" y "Pinkie Pie" atacan con los rifles de combate mientras "Sunset" y "Rarity" apoyan con los supresores o armas automáticas, 120 prefiere combatirlos cuerpo a cuerpo ya que tiene mas ventaja que sus oponentes y derrota soló a dos "Iron Will" que contaban con cañones de asalto, las cosas para Tirek se complicaban mientras las fuerzas de 120 y Twilight recuperaban terreno

-((Señor, estamos perdiendo todas nuestras tropas))

-Esto no a terminado...activa las turbinas, retrocederemos a donde no puedan alcanzarnos y entonces podremos reorganizarnos ordena Tirek

-(Faust...Tirek trata de escapar)

-Lo veo reclamador...disparo principal para destruir responde Faust

-(No...aún tiene arriba a las princesas y a los demás...baja a todos y que los caballeros suban de inmediato)

-A la orden dice Faust

-¡Wiiii!...vamos ganando dice Pinkie

-Si...¿oye que haces? Pregunta Applejack

-¡Un segundo! Dice Lyra

-¡Whoa! Dice Rarity

-¡Esperen! Dice Sunset

-¿Puedo bajar yo sola? Pregunta Fluttershy

-Oh no...no bajare de aquí dice Pinkie corriendo para que no la atrapan

Las caballeras y caballeros comienzan a transportar a los prisioneros de Penalty a donde estaban los demás junto con las chicas reuniéndose donde estaba Twilight

-Me alegro de verlas dice Twilight

-Maestra...esta bien...gracias a Celestia dice Sunset

-Spike...¿esta bien mis padres y Sweetie? Pregunta Rarity

-Si...solo nosotros estamos aquí dice Spike

-Descuiden, sus familias están a salvo indica Shining

-¡Oye!...¿por que nos bajaron ellos? Pregunta Lyra

-(Tengo un trabajo que hacer)

-¡Miren, se retiran...ganamos! Señala Spike

-Pero aún tienen a las princesas y los demás ponys dice Twilight

-¡Bom Bom sigue ahí!...un segundo...¿nos vas a dejar? Pregunta Lyra

-(Así es)

Las fuerzas de Tirek se retiran al igual que yo y los demás caballeros, las dejo atrás para terminar el trato que hice, la destrucción de todo esto...primero me asegurare de tener a las princesas y los demás atrapados ahí antes de hacer nada...pero mi sorpresa es mayor al regresar a la nave

-(Pinkie)

-¿Creíste que podías irte de nuevo?...¿verdad? Pregunta Pinkie

-Lo lamento reclamador, no pudimos bajarla...las fuerzas de "Fluttershy" y "Rainbow" han subido indica Faust

-(No dejes que suba demasiado, dispara)

-A la orden responde Faust

El disparo del cañón MAC es certera de nuevo, pero no para derribarlo si no para impedirle que suba al espacio y solo llega a la estratosfera seguida de cerca por Pierce of Heavens

-¿Por que no llegas al espacio? Pregunta Tirek

-((No podemos, si subimos mas la nave no aguantara))

-((Nos persiguen mi señor))

-Grrr...bien...le daré una ultima pelea a mi rival, que todos estén preparados para el abordaje ordena Tirek

Pierce of Heaven

-Reclamador, ¿debo de seguir con lo planeado? Pregunta Faust

-(Si, una vez que estén a salvo ejecútalo)

-Entendido, usted vendrá conmigo señorita Pie...rescataremos a todos los que están ahí dice Faust

-¡Entendido!...vayamos por ese maloso dice Pinkie

-(...)

Break Bones

((Se acercan...se están acercando demasiado))

-((¡Van a chocar!))

-¿Pero que esta loco? Pregunta Tirek

Pierce of Heaven choca con una parte de Break Bones, hundiendo una parte del costado derecho en la nave para aferrarlo a él

-((Están abordando señor))

-¡Todos al combate!...¡envía a mi élite ahora!...y prepara al espécimen Ordena Scorpan

El primer ataque sucede en el área de desembarque donde la mayoría de los caballeros combaten contra el resto de la armada de Tirek mientras escoltan a Pinkie Pie y a Faust, el segundo ataque sucede cerca del puente de mando donde 120 aparece junto a dos caballeras "Twilight" y "Rarity"

-(Tirek...nada me impedirá llegar hasta a ti)

La hora a llegado y comienzo a abrirme paso con el supresor, "Twilight" usa el dispersador mientras que "Rarity" usa el cañón incinerador para abrirnos paso entre las puertas, corremos rápidamente pasillo por pasillo atrayendo toda la atención a nosotros, mientras Pinkie Pie y Faust intentan recuperar a las princesas y los demás ponys atrapados

-((Tres unidades están cruzando hasta aquí señor))

-¿Donde esta mi élite? Pregunta Tirek

Tres Scorpans se interponen en nuestro camino al emboscarlos, tengo algo que hacer y no puedo permitirme retrasarme, "Rarity" elimina uno de ellos con su cuchilla y nos abre camino para que continuemos, quedando ella sola atrás al cerrar la puerta

-((¡Acaso planeas detenernos mula fea!))

-((Oh...It is on)) es lo que se le entiende a la caballera al mostrar su cráneo cuando abre su casco y saca dos cuchillas de sus patas

Continuo con "Twilight" mientras seguimos avanzando, se que estará bien...me preocupo por cada caballera ya que son ellas en esencia, pero ahora tenemos una misión que cumplir

En la zona de detención

-¿Por que tanto barullo? Pregunta Octavia

-Algo se acerca indica Vynil

-¡Hola!...¿todos están bien? Pregunta Pinkie

-¡PINKIE CUIDADO ATRAS! Grita Lily

-¿Que? Pregunta Pinkie al tener atrás un "Iron Will" portando un martillo gravitatorio

Pinkie Pie solo lo observa cuando el minotauro trata de acertarle un golpe, pero es detenido a medio camino por un caballero prometeo que le da un disparo en el estomago con el rifle de combate desvaneciendolo

-Listo, ya no hay peligro dice Pinkie

-Por favor, todos permanezcan juntos y en calma, en un segundo saldrán de aquí indica Faust mientras aparece de la nada una maquina que empieza a brillar y mostrar Mild West

-Ahora todos vayan en una sola hilera y descuiden, no pasa nada dice Pinkie

-Bueno...si tu lo dices, dice Caramel

-¡Oigan, llevenme a mi también!

-Oh...hola Iron...por supuesto que te llevaremos dice Pinkie

-Gracias...no sabes lo que me hicieron dice Iron Will llorando como un bebe

-Señorita Pinkie, los caballeros están llegando a la posición de las princesas indica Faust

Celda de las princesas

-Ugh...esta absorbiendo toda mi magia dice Celestia

-No aguantare...mucho indica Luna

-Booom-

Las caballeras prometeo llegan a donde están las princesas y analizan la situación para liberarlas y con un disparo certero en los controles se abren las celdas, pero la nave comienza a tambalearse ya que se mantenía a esa altura por la magia de ellas y al perder la fuente de poder comenzó a caer, pero como esta sostenido por Pierce Of Heaven la caída es lenta

-Hola...gracias por venir...pareces Applejack pero no eres ella ¿verdad? Pregunta Celestia

-Vamos tía, no tenemos tiempo que perder, hay que salir de aquí indica Candance

-Estoy muy débil para caminar dice Luna

-Ya somos dos dice Chrysalis

Las caballeras comienzan a cargar a las princesas y a la reina, transportándose rápidamente por el lugar mientras las cosas se ponían mas difíciles aún

En el corredor principal antes de la sala de control

-(Ya casi llegamos)

-GRUUAAAAA

-(¿Que es eso?)

Delante de mi aparece algo que no creí encontrarme jamas, era un brute, como pudo sobrevivir un brute...¿acaso Tirek logro clonar a uno?...como es el único que mando considero que dejarlo vivo traería mas problemas y si Tirek logra escapar de alguna forma podría volver a intentar algo similar, no puedo permitirlo, me preparo para enfrentarlo pero "Twilight" me detiene...son maquinas...era lo que entendía de todo esto...pero ella me mira como comprendiendo que no era tiempo aún para detenerme así que toma mi lugar para pelear...lo único que escucho de ella es..."The clock...is ticking"...antes de lanzarse contra el brute, atrae su atención al herirlo con la cuchilla y me deja el camino libre...¿en realidad los prometeo son solo maquinas al final?...mi pensamiento se desvanece al dejar atrás este combate y seguir...

Zona de detención

-¡Princesa Celestia! Dice Pinkie

-Pinkie Pie...me alegra verte dice Celestia

-Y también esta la princesa Luna, la princesa Candance y la reina Chrysalis dice Pinkie Pie

-De todas que pudieron mandar, ¿nos envían a esta? Pregunta Chrysalis

-No hay tiempo para charlar ahora, es tiempo de retirarnos dice Faust

Faust llama a todos los caballeros y caballeras a retirarse, todos dejan de combatir dejando atrás a la mermada armada de Tirek, "Rarity" se entretiene al enfrentarse al ultimo de los Scorpan, ambos traban armas entre la cuchilla de energía y la espada de energía, aumentan su fuerza para cruzar la delgada linea entre la vida y la muerte pero la fuerza de "Rarity" se duplica partiendo la espada de energía a la mitad y cortando al "Scorpan" mientras "Twilight" combate al brute con fuerza, el brute es fuerte por naturaleza y en su modo de berzerker es aun mas, las armas de la caballera son insuficientes y resiste cada disparo, pero la caballera guarda en su interior no solo las habilidades de 120, si no también los recuerdos e inteligencia de la original, por lo que se enfrenta al brute de frente y este la atrapa para comenzar a aplastar su cuerpo, solo tenia unos segundos para efectuar su plan así que cuando el brute intenta morderla, logra meterle adentro de su boca una granada de pulso antes de desaparecer, la bomba empieza a extenderse adentro de él antes de explotar y desintegrarlo completamente, dejando en claro la victoria

-Las ultimas caballeras ya están aquí, es hora de retirarnos, todos los prisioneros han cruzado al igual que las princesas, es su turno señorita Pinkie indica Faust

-Oh no...no puedo irme sin saber que 120 nos alcance dice Pinkie

-...Lo lamento, pero ese no es el plan dice Faust

-¿Como que no es el plan?...tiene que regresar con nosotros dice Pinkie

-Me temo que sera necesario llevarla a la fuerza dice Faust

-¡HEY!...¡SUELTENME, NO PODEMOS DEJARLO AQUI! Grita Pinkie cuando las caballeras la sostienen y entran junto con ella al portal

-Lo siento...pero ordenes son ordenes dice Faust antes de cruzar el portal también

Puente de mando

-(Tirek)

-Scorpan me había dicho que ya estabas muerto...supongo que me ahorraste la molestia de castigarle, has demostrado ser un gran adversario, tanto que descubriste la forma de adquirir tropas, armas, vehículos...eso puede decirse que nos hace hermanos al comprender el regalo de los dioses dice Tirek

-(...)

-Pero solo puede haber un único dios, así que esta batalla decidirá quien es en realidad el instrumento y voluntad de los dioses...¡PREPARATE! Grita Tirek sacando dos espadas de energía para combatir

-(Has matado, humillado, traicionado...todo eso por creer que eres dios)

-¡YO SOY TIREK, YO SOY LA VOZ DE LOS DIOSES! Grita Tirek

-(Y por eso debes ser silenciado)

Tirek solo se detiene a pasos de 120, al sentir algo en su pecho, dos disparo certero del rifle de luz en su pecho acaba el trabajo, suelta ambas espadas y cae tendido sobre el suelo, sus ojos comienzan a perderse y exhala su ultimo aliento, tal vez pensaba sobre las cosas que hizo y se arrepentía de ello o solamente maldecía su suerte, nadie lo sabría nunca

Esta hecho, todo termino al igual que yo, el plan era detener a Tirek y hacer volar ambas naves, después Laurent terminaría el trabajo, solo observo hacia abajo como íbamos a empezar a caer, pero eso jamas pasaría, Faust arreglo poner una bomba en los reactores de la nave Pierce of Heaven, lo suficiente poderoso para destruir ambas y la atmósfera se haría cargo de los restos, ¿me pregunto que pensara Pinkie en estos momentos?

Abajo

-¡Pinkie! Dicen todas

-¡NO, DEBO DE REGESAR, ENVIAME DE VUELTA! Grita Pinkie Pie

-¿Donde esta 120? pregunta Applejack

-¡Esta arriba, tenemos que volver por él! Indica Pinkie

-Me temo que eso no es posible, el plan sigue su marcha ahora dice Faust

-¿Plan?...¿que plan? Pregunta Rainbow

-La destrucción de esta tecnología junto con todo lo relacionado dice Faust

-¿Pero que tiene que ver 120 con esto? Pregunta Lyra

-El es lo relacionado dice Faust

-¡No puedes hacer esto! Dice Twilight

-Podemos y ya esta hecho dice Faust

Arriba la bomba explota y todo pasa en segundos, pasa tan rápidamente y consume ambas naves a su paso, mientras yo solo observo el mundo que me acogió y me dejo vivir un tiempo mas, es hora de que termine como estaba destinado a hacer...perecer sin escape

"Reclamador, has sellado tu destino al escoger sacrificarte...pero quiero mostrarte algo antes de que partas...algo que quiero que sepas"

La voz de Laurent resuena en mi cabeza y pasa algo que nunca creí ver delante de mis ojos...un sentimiento que siendo normal en mi mundo no apreciaría, pero aquí si...y por primera y ultima vez de mi vida...sonrió antes de desaparecer

Una gran luz ilumina el cielo y lo que predijeron, sucede...todo termino en los cielos de Equestria y el mundo estaba a salvo ahora, pero aún faltaba algo que hacer

-¡NOOOOOOO! Grita Pinkie

-No puede ser...dice Applejack

-Esto no pasa, esto no pasa, esto no pasa dice Fluttershy

-Es lo...peor...que nos puede...pasar dice Rarity

-... enmudece Twilight

-¡Demonios! Dice Rainbow

-Se a ido dice Sunset

-Mi amigo conocedor de humanos no puede terminar así dice Lyra

-Todo a terminado dice Faust

-¿como?...¿COMO PUEDE HABER TERMINADO ESTO? Pregunta furiosa Pinkie Pie

-Descuide, todo fue previsto para que ocurriera de esta forma, y no se preocupen...nadie en este mundo recordara lo que paso aquí dice Faust

Una segunda luz ilumina todo el mundo, mas luminosa que el sol mismo...cubre a todo el planeta y los recuerdos...desaparecen...y una nueva mañana comienza

A la mañana siguiente

-¿Hoy crees que puedas derrotarme Applejack? Pregunta Rainbow

-Por supuesto..puedes apostarlo dice Applejack

-Fluttershy, mas aprisa, tenemos reservacion en el Spa indica Rarity

-Voy...no hay que correr, podría lastimarse alguien dice Fluttershy

Imperio de Cristal

-¿Entiendes Sunset?...así es como funciona este hechizo dice Twilight

-Entiendo el concepto, ¿pero como podrías aplicarlo en una situación donde solo tengas segundos para realizarlo? Pregunta Sunset

-Esa es una buena pregunta que responderé ahora dice Twilight

Canterlot

-¿Nada nuevo hermana? Pregunta Luna

-No...pero puedes acompañarme a tomar el té responde Celestia

Plaza de Ponyville

-Y entonces si vamos por ese lado Bom Bom podremos encontrar humanos dice Lyra

-¿Quieres ya parar eso? Pregunta Bom Bom

-Pero es interesante dice Lyra

Sugarcube Corner

-Nos vemos luego, voy a ir hacer unas entregas dice Pinkie

-Esta bien, ve con cuidado indica la sra. Cake

-Hmmm...piensa Pinkie

-¿Sucede algo? Pregunta el sr. Cake

-Siento que olvide algo, algo muy importante...no importa...ya recordare después...nos vemos luego dice Pinkie llevando una orden de pastelillos y todo el mundo siguió como antes...

"La mente siempre puede olvidar...pero el corazón jamas"

The End

Epilogo

-Informa Faust ordena Laurent

-Si trabajadora, toda evidencia sobre el incidente a sido borrada y confiscado, la eliminación de Tirek fue exitosa, los caballeros prometeo han sido puestos en modo de espera y guardados para algún uso futuro, la tecnología que maneja el mundo sigue siendo 6, todo el proceso de evolución sigue avanzando de manera normal informa Faust

-Bien...la evolución de mi mundo sigue sin ser mas alterada, las semillas que cree podrán continuar evolucionando a las especies...pero decir que eso sera suficiente para compensar esta muerte seria algo vil...dice Laurent

-La perdida del reclamador es algo inaceptable...pero él lo decidió así, las semillas de la bibliotecaria sigue en los humanos, y algún día reclamaran el manto, tal vez si apresuráramos el proceso el suyo podría reclamarlo antes indica Faust

-No pretendo cometer los mismos errores de mi gente, ademas este universo esta muy alejado del dominio humano, cuando ellos lleguen aquí, ya habrá una especie que porte el manto y tendrán que aceptarlo...pero la perdida no a sido total dice Laurent

-¿A que se refiere? Pregunta Faust

-Las semillas de la bibliotecaria no se han perdido, el reclamador hizo lo que debía, ya sea por descuido o planeado, dejo atrás una de las semillas de evolución que la bibliotecaria implemento en los humanos, así que mi trabajo no se puede comparar a eso...es por eso que adoptare este regalo, continuare el trabajo de la bibliotecaria y mis especímenes los ponys, adelantaran rápidamente su evolución con esto, han demostrado tener lo suficiente para reclamar ellos el manto y expandirse mas halla para enseñarle a otras especies lo que es vivir en paz y armonía dice Laurent

-El reclamador...¿pero como? Pregunta Faust

-Pronto lo entenderás...por ahora hay cosas que me tienen mas preocupadas, necesito meditar para hallar una solución, posiblemente tenga que recurrir al nuevo reclamador...dice Faust antes de entrar en modo de sueño en un tubo criogénico

-Como ordene trabajadora de vida, hmmmm...sera mejor revisar a todas...grabare cualquier anomalía y reportare todo a la trabajadora cuando despierte dice Faust comenzando a activar varias pantallas y en ellas se mostraban todas las involucradas directamente con el reclamador

Tres meses después

-Ya llegamos...¿donde esta? Pregunta Twilight

-Aún con el medico, no lo entiendo...se veía bien esta mañana dice Rainbow

-¿Pero que fue lo que paso? Pregunta Applejack

-Solo hacíamos unas cuantas bromas, después me dijo que estaba mareada y luego se desmayo dice Rainbow

-¿Creen que habrá sido algo que se comió? Pregunta Rarity

-Ojala y no este enferma dice Fluttershy

-Pero siempre se veía sana dice Sunset

-¿Ustedes son familiares? Pregunta Redheart

-Somos sus amigas..¿podremos pasar a verla? Pregunta Rainbow

-Por supuesto...pero también tienen que decirle a sus padres la noticia dice Redheart

-¿Cual noticia?...¿a muerto?...¿esta grave? Pregunta Rainbow

-No nada de eso...pasen a verla dice Redheart

-¡Pinkie!...¿que te sucede? Pregunta Rainbow

-Hablaremos después señorita Pie indica el doctor Healthcare

-Ok...gracias...¡hola a todas! Dice Pinkie

-Gracias a Celestia que estas bien...¿que fue lo que te paso? Pregunta Twilight

-Bueno...siento haberlas asustado, pero ya me acaban de decir que es lo que tengo dice Pinkie

-¿Y que es? Pregunta Rarity

-Un regalo dice Pinkie

-¿Te volviste a comer un regalo de nuevo creyendo que era un pastel? Pregunta Applejack

-No ese tipo de regalos...otro regalo que esta dentro de mi dice Pinkie

-¿Es acaso el regalo que le ibas a dar a Fluttershy? Pregunta Rarity

-No...es el regalo que tienen las madres dice Pinkie

-HAHAHAHAHA...¿es una broma cierto? Pregunta Rainbow

-Pero...eso solo ocurre cuando dos ponys, un macho y una hembra...bueno...ya saben dice Twilight

-No es necesario explicar, entendemos el concepto dice Rarity

-¿Desde cuando fue eso? Pregunta Sunset

-El doctor me dijo que tengo tres meses responde Pinkie

-¿Pero quien es el padre? Pregunta Applejack

-No lo se...tengo un recuerdo vago...pero me duele mucha la cabeza cuando trato de recordar dice Pinkie

-Por lo menos deberías de saber el nombre o como era dice Rainbow

-Hmmmm...no...espera...se fue...ahí esta...no...no era dice Pinkie

-¿Y ahora que pasara? Pregunta Rainbow

-Bueno...no importa si no recuerdo quien es el padre, tal vez con el tiempo el se muestre...¿quien no quisiera conocer a su propio hijo?...¿quien no se sentiría feliz por eso? Pregunta Pinkie

En algún lugar

-Ah...la semilla esta en ella, los planes de la trabajadora de vida se han acortado...reproducir el ultimo momento del reclamador...quiero ver lo que él vio antes de desaparecer indica Faust

"Reclamador, has sellado tu destino al escoger sacrificarte...pero quiero mostrarte algo antes de que partas...algo que quiero que sepas"

-Interesante...lo ultimo que vio el reclamador fue a su hija...la trabajadora sabia esto...por eso no elimino por completo todo lo del ataque de Tirek...las semillas de la bibliotecaria no han desaparecido...tal ves fue un acto de preservación o un pago por la muerte del reclamador, o tal vez tenga planes para esta nueva reclamadora...


End file.
